La amante fingida
by Rukia36
Summary: [Mundo alterno] Kurosaki Ichigo necesita una acompañante, Kuchiki Rukia necesita alejar a un pretendiente molesto, un plan difícil de llevar si la farsa llega a algo más.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, en primera muchas gracias por pasar a leer esta adaptación, el título de la novela corta original es el mismo (La amante fingida) y la autora es Helen Bianchin. Debo decir que inmediatamente, después de leerla , me dispuse a pasarla y adaptarla al IchiRuki y pues, sinceramente espero les guste tanto como a mí.

Sin más los dejo con la novela.

**NOTA: La novela es una adaptación y los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

**¡VIVA EL ICHIRUKI! **

**.**

* * *

**.**

**LA AMANTE FINGIDA  
**

**Capítulo I**

**.**

Rukia dio un sorbo del extraordinario vino que había en la copa de finísimo cristal y miró de un lado a otro de la habitación. Los hombres estaban resplandecientes con sus esmóquines negros, sus camisas blancas, y las pajaritas negras, por otro lado las mujeres vestían elegantes trajes de diseño exclusivo. La fiesta no era más que una sencilla cena celebrada en la hermosa casa de Nanao y Shunsui Kyōraku - Aizen. Los Kyōraku se habían ganado la reputación de ser los anfitriones que agasajaban a sus comensales con los mejores vinos y la comida más exquisita.

**\- ¿Quieres otra copa, querida?**

Rukia sintió la poderosa mano de Sōsuke Kyōraku - Aizen sobre su cintura. Los padres de Rukia los miraron complacidos. Ella era consciente de la manipulación de la que era objeto. Sin duda no era una coincidencia que Sōsuke hubiera asistido a la mayor parte de las fiestas a las que ella había ido en las últimas semanas.

Pero en su agenda ella no tenía escrita la palabra matrimonio y tampoco estaba dispuesta a entrar en una absurda relación carente de sentido, pues para ella Sōsuke no significaba nada. Gracias al apoyo de su maravilloso abuelo Ginrei, Rukia gozaba de una buena posición social. A sus veinticinco años, tenía su propio apartamento, llevaba una galería de arte en colaboración con un amigo y no tenía intención alguna de cambiar su modo de vida.

**\- Gracias** \- respondió Rukia - **Prefiero esperar a que llegue la cena** \- ¿Cuándo llegaría ese momento?

Los invitados se preguntaban, un poco ansiosos, cuál era el motivo de aquel retraso ¿Quién se atrevía a llegar tarde a una cena en casa de los Kyōraku – Aizen?

**\- Mi madre se está poniendo un poco nerviosa** \- dijo Sōsuke - **pero Kurosaki ya dijo que podría tener problemas para llegar a la hora**

**\- ¿Kurosaki?** \- preguntó Rukia curiosa. Sōsuke la miró con una media sonrisa

**\- Kurosaki Ichigo, viene de un pueblo llamado Karakura, un nuevo rico que ha ganado su dinero respetablemente. Tiene una empresa dedicada a la electrónica y tiene oficinas en Atenas, Roma, París, Londres, Vancouver y Sidney**

**\- ¿Y si la oficina está en Karakura, qué hace aquí en Tokyo?**

**\- Tiene un departamento aqui** \- le dijo Sōsuke - **Es un experimentado estratega, parece ser que está a punto de sellar un gran negocio, que ha preferido negociar aquí**

**\- Impresionante** \- dijo ella

**\- Sí, bastante** \- afirmó Sōsuke - **Mi padre lleva parte de sus cuentas**

**\- ¿Son amigos?**

**\- Lo suficientemente amigos cuando se trata de negocios**

Suficiente era lo mismo que nada en aquellas circunstancias. Kurosaki Ichigo se sentaría a la mesa de Kyōraku – Aizen para tratar algún tema financiero. Era todo parte de un plan. La política, los negocios y las relaciones sociales formaban parte de un intrincado entramado que hería su sensible concepción altruista del mundo.

**\- Estaremos un par de horas aquí y después nos escaparemos a algún lugar de copas **\- dijo Sōsuke, Rukia se sintió ofendida por aquel posesivo modo de hacer planes sobre su vida. Estaba a punto decírselo, cuando algo llamó su atención. Instintivamente levantó la vista y se quedó sin respiración

**\- Ése es Kurosaki** \- le dijo Sōsuke. Si dijo algo más no prestó atención a lo que le decía, pues todos sus sentidos se volvieron hacia el hombre que acababa de entrar en la sala.

Era alto, fuerte y bien formado con el cabello naranja, con una mandíbula cuadrada y recortada a la perfección, pómulos ligeramente prominentes y una boca creada para el deleite y esos ojos que tenían de repente un reflejo de oro. Rukia lo observó con detenimiento. Vestía como un caballero y se comportaba como un cortesano de la más alta alcurnia, pero seguramente tenía el corazón de un depredador, de un guerrero siempre dispuesto a la batalla. Su mirada heladora se volvió hacia ella.

Ningún poder supremo de la tierra o el cielo pudo ayudarla a contener el escalofrío que su mirada le provocó. Se sintió físicamente desnuda al tacto de sus ojos posesivos.

Él la miró de arriba abajo, captando con detenimiento cada mínimo detalle, figura esbelta y pequeña, envuelta en un sofisticado vestido negro de diseño, cabello corto y tan negro como el ébano, cayendo en una cascada de ensueño sobre su bello rostro con esos grandes y extraños ojos violetas.

Ella no apartó sus ojos, continuó implacable con la mirada igualmente insistente en un reto innegable y doloroso. No estaba dispuesta a dejarse amedrentar. Kurosaki no era el hombre rechoncho y calvo que ella se había imaginado, todo lo contrario, era alto, moreno, fuerte, guapo y vestía con elegancia suprema. Tendría unos treinta y tantos años. No apartó su mirada de él ni un sólo segundo. Tenía una de esas sonrisas devastadoras que hacen estragos a su paso y se movía con una agilidad prodigiosa, por fin, llegó a su lado.

**\- Kuchiki Rukia** \- Nanao se la presentó en primer lugar - **es la novia de S****ōsuke** \- Kurosaki tomó la mano de Rukia y se la llevó a los labios, se sobresaltó al notar que le daba la vuelta y le besaba voluptuosamente la palma, el calor comenzó a correr en sus venas y alteró todo su sistema nervioso

**\- Rukia **\- dijo él, con voz suave - **Nos encontramos de nuevo**

Sensaciones distintas se mezclaron con la confusión. Su tacto era poderoso y letal, su comentario incomprensible. «**Nos encontramos de nuevo**». ¿De qué hablaba? No lo había visto jamás en su vida. Si lo hubiera visto, se acordaría ¡Era imposible olvidar a un hombre como aquel! Nanao la miró sorprendida

\- **¿Ya os conocíais?**

\- **Nos conocimos cuando Rukia estaba estudiando en la Sorbona de París**

\- **¿De verdad?** \- preguntó Nanao

Rukia lo miró sorprendida ¿Cómo sabía eso? Kurosaki le lanzó una sensual sonrisa y continuó

\- **¿Cómo iba a olvidarla? - **Rukia se dispuso a negar que se conocieran.

\- **Me sorprende su memoria** \- iba a continuar, cuando de pronto, decidió que sería mucho más interesante seguirle el juego.

Kurosaki no apartaba ni un segundo su mirada de la de ella. Rukia tenía la extraña sensación de que podía leerle el pensamiento, de que no había ningún lugar, ni dentro de su propia mente, en que pudiera estar a salvo. Era una sensación incómoda. Era un hombre poderoso, implacable, impredecible y tremendamente sexual. Un amante terrenal y apasionado que lo daría todo en la cama y que exigiría que se le diera todo.

La sola idea de lo que aquel hombre podía hacerle a un mujer fue suficiente para todo su cuerpo se alterara. Las pupilas se le dilataron mientras un centenar de imágenes eróticas se agolpaban en su mente.

**\- ¿No me digas?** \- respondió él a su comentario. Su voz era profunda y acariciaba un significado oculto que ella prefería no explorar. Nanao se dio cuenta e intervino para volver a hacerse con el control de la situación.

**\- Ichigo, Shunsui te dará algo de beber** \- Nanao posó su mano sobre el brazo del invitado y hubo unos segundos de tensión, Rukia temió que, de un momento a otro, él pudiera apartar el brazo. Pero no lo hizo, sonrió e hizo un gesto de irónico reconocimiento, luego permitió que la anfitriona se lo llevara

**\- ¿Lo conoces?** \- dijo Sōsuke molesto, Rukia entreabrió los labios para decir que no, pero no lo hizo - **¡y pensar que he hecho un gran esfuerzo por comportarme como un caballero!** \- continuó Sōsuke mientras levantaba la copa en una parodia de brindis que Rukia sintió insultante. Indignada, le lanzó una fría mirada - **Está claro que cualquier relación de Kurosaki con una mujer tiene que ser íntima **\- dijo Sōsuke

**\- ¿No me digas?** \- Rukia atemperó la respuesta con una fingida sonrisa - **¿Te estás atreviendo a acusarme basándote sólo en la reputación de un hombre como él? – **en ese instante Nanao anunció que la cena estaba servida, una intervención realmente oportuna.

**\- ¿Te extraña que pueda sentir celos?** -le dijo Sōsuke mientras se dirigían al comedor

Kurosaki Ichigo le debía una explicación a Rukia. Tendría que responder a un montón de preguntas. A lo lejos, la impresionante figura del hombre se alzaba entre la de los demás invitados, solo bastaba con su altura y su llamativo cabello.

De pronto, sin que nada aparentemente llamara su atención se volvió hacia ella y sus ojos intensos y dorados se fijaron en los de ella con tal fuerza que todo alrededor pareció desvanecerse durante unos segundos. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa pero sus ojos permanecieron inalterables como si guardaran un secreto insondable e inaccesible.

Rukia se quedó sin respiración y se forzó a despertar del estado de ensoñación que le había provocado. Con un poco de suerte, Kurosaki Ichigo se sentaría al otro extremo de la mesa y evitaría tener que mantener una incómoda conversación con tan singular invitado.

Nanao colocó a los comensales: seis en un lado y siete en el otro, su marido y ella ocuparían los extremos y de pronto se dio cuenta ¡eran trece comensales en un viernes trece! Un vocecita interior le dijo que no debía tentar a la fortuna pensando en ello. Acababa de decirse aquello, cuando, al alzar la vista, se encontró a Ichigo sentado frente a ella, con la única barrera de un centro de flores entre ellos

**\- Hola** \- dijo él con su voz suave pero fuerte y una sonrisa seductora, y desde ese momento no apartó los ojos de Rukia ni un solo segundo, la sopa era deliciosa pero después de la segunda cucharada Rukia ya no pudo más. Luego, sirvieron gambas sobre escarola, con una deliciosa salsa y vino blanco, Rukia optó por el agua, necesitaba tener la cabeza despejada. La conversación tocó todo tipo de temas generalmente económicos políticos o de negocios

**\- ¿Qué opinas tú Rukia? - **ella alzó la vista y miró a Ichigo

**\- Supongo que lo que yo opine no tiene ninguna importancia** \- Sōsuke acercó la botella de vino hasta la copa de Ichigo en un gesto de ofrecimiento, que recibió, a su vez una tácita respuesta negativa. Eso no inhibió a Sōsuke para llenar su propia copa

**\- A pesar de todo me gustaría oír tu opinión – **dijo Ichigo. El juego había empezado y Rukia de un modo u otro había sentado las bases para ser parte de él

**\- Si no recuerdo mal nunca estuviste particularmente interesado en mi cerebro - **Ichigo la miró fijamente y esbozó una sonrisa cómplice

**\- Creo que nadie me podría culpar por ello** \- El comentario estuvo a punto de exaltar los ánimos de los presentes más próximos pero por suerte Nanao intervino justo a tiempo

**\- Podemos pasar al segundo plato**

El servicio se puso manos a la obra y retiró con esmero los platos que quedaban en la mesa.

**\- ¿Un poco más de vino Ichigo?** \- ofreció Shunsui el siempre perfecto anfitrión con una mirada de soslayo

**\- No, gracias** \- rechazó Ichigo y volvió de nuevo su atención hacia Rukia – **No necesito ningún estimulante más**

Rukia sintió que aquello empezaba a escapársele de las manos. Además, se habían convertido en el centro de atención de la cena. El segundo plato resultó ser un delicioso pollo en salsa de limón acompañado de una selección de vegetales de la huerta. Rukia sólo pudo dar un par de bocados y optó por dejar el resto tristemente intacto en el plato.

Después llegó el postre y el queso, pero hasta una hora después, no podría inventar ninguna excusa para desaparecer de allí. Sōsuke estaba especialmente pesado e insistía en pasar su brazo por el respaldo de su asiento y en inclinarse exageradamente sobre ella.

**\- Dime, Rukia** \- comenzó él, en un tono de complicidad que no anunciaba nada bueno - **¿Es realmente bueno en la cama? - **Rukia no se molestó ni en contestar a semejante pregunta. Se limitó a evitar la mirada de Ichigo y a hablar con la persona que tenía al otro lado

**\- ¿Pasamos al salón para tomar el café?** \- propuso Nanao

Rukia pensó que era la mejor propuesta que le habían hecho en toda la noche. Se levantó rápidamente y se unió a sus padres. Byakuya Kuchiki miró a su hija interrogante.

**\- No sabía que conocieras a Kurosaki Ichigo** – los negocios y el dinero eran muy importante para Byakuya, la cuna también por supuesto y los Kyōraku - Aizen tenían los tres, pero la inmensa fortuna de Kurosaki era algo a considerar muy seriamente. Rukia sabía muy bien lo que se escondía detrás de aquel comentario

**\- Me marcharé enseguida**

**\- ¿Vas a ir a algún sitio con S****ōsuke****? – **levantando una ceja

**\- No**

**\- Ya **\- dijo Byakuya y continuó en un tono ligeramente amenazante – **Hablaremos mañana por la mañana**

**\- No hay nada de lo que hablar** \- le aseguró Rukia con una sonrisa burlona - **Absolutamente nada**

**\- Te llevaremos a casa si esperas un poco** \- estaba claro que debería haberse llevado su propio coche. Sin duda, había sido poco inteligente por su parte haber accedido a que Sōsuke la recogiera en su casa

El dolor de cabeza que pensaba alegar como motivo de su huida ya no era una excusa sino una realidad. Sōsuke no era el chófer que necesitaba en aquel momento. Su casa estaba a escasamente a un kilómetro de allí pero un recorrido por corto que fuera en plena noche y vestida de aquel modo no era lo más recomendable.

**\- Pediré un taxi**

El café fue exquisitamente presentado y acompañado de licores deliciosas galletas y chocolatinas belgas. Rukia lo pidió con leche y azúcar y se lo tomó todo lo deprisa que las leyes de la cortesía se lo permitían. Devolvió la taza a la bandeja de origen y se decidió a despedirse de los anfitriones. Se dirigía hacia ellos cuando reparó en que Nanao y Shunsui estaban acompañados de Ichigo.

«**Todo lo que tengo que hacer es sonreír agradecederles la invitación y salir de aquí sin volver la cabeza**», se dijo Rukia. En ese instante, Ichigo levantó la cabeza y la miró, como si un sexto sentido le hubiera alertado de que Rukia se aproximaba. Se miraron durante unos segundos eternos y ella se puso en marcha hacia ellos. Sōsuke apareció por detrás y colocó posesivamente su brazo sobre el hombro de Rukia, ella se apartó, pero él insistió en sujetarla esa vez del brazo.

**\- ¿Ya has terminado con tus obligaciones familiares?** \- le preguntó, ella lo miró con desprecio

**\- Hablar con mis padres no supone ninguna obligación para mí**

**\- Será que tus padres no te agobian, a pesar de ser hija única** \- dijo él en un comentario cínico y fuera de lugar

**\- No** \- respondió ella secamente

**\- ¿Estás lista?** \- le preguntó Ichigo apareciendo de repente frente a ellos - **Si no les importa nos marchamos ahora, Rukia y yo tenemos algunas cosas de que hablar - **La agarró de la mano y se la llevó sin más

**\- ¿Qué cree que está haciendo?** \- preguntó ella indignada

**\- Acercarla a su apartamento** \- dijo él

**\- Rukia!** \- Sōsuke se apresuró a alcanzarlos - **Yo te llevaré a casa**

Rukia sintió unos deseos inmensos de abofetear a los dos simultáneamente: a uno, por ser posesivo e infantil; al otro por arrogante.

**\- No veo la necesidad de que dejes a tus padres solos ante tantos invitados** \- dijo Ichigo en un tono condescendiente - **La casa de Rukia está prácticamente frente a la mía** \- ¿Qué? ¿Pues en dónde vivía? ¿Cómo sabía dónde vivía ella?

**\- Pero Rukia es mi novia** \- reiteró Sōsuke con posesiva fiereza. La situación iba empeorando por segundos

**\- ¿Rukia?** \- Ichigo la miró interrogante esperando a que ella misma decidiera. Sōsuke posó la mano sobre su hombro

**\- Dile que se vaya al infierno** \- la instó con urgencia

**\- No tengo nada que decirle S****ōsuke** \- le aseguró, pero Sōsuke la sujetó con fuerza

**\- Creo que lo que estás haciendo no es del todo correcto** \- le dijo Ichigo gravemente, viendo como sostenía Sōsuke con fuerza el brazo de Rukia - **No quiere quedarse contigo**

**\- Esto no es asunto tuyo** – escupió Sōsuke

**\- En eso te equivocas**

**\- ¿Por qué te entrometes Kurosaki?** – dijo enojado Sōsuke

**\- Porque Rukia está conmigo**

**\- ¡Mentira!** \- el rostro de Sōsuke se descompuso de rabia

**\- ¿Quieres una prueba?**

Rukia no tuvo ocasión de decir nada. Ichigo la tomó en sus brazos y la besó. Fue un gesto posesivo y tremendamente sensual. La había tomado por sorpresa, sin darle opción a reaccionar o a pensar en lo que iba a ocurrir. Simplemente, la apretó con fuerza contra su cuerpo y convirtió aquel instante en la experiencia más erótica que había tenido jamás.

Su corazón desbocado latía aceleradamente y regaba con sangre caliente cada vena de su cuerpo. Pasión, electricidad, magnetismo... y un deseo inflamado que carecía de vergüenzas o barreras. Era como si un conocimiento puramente instintivo los hubiera poseído despiadadamente. Para ella sólo existía o había existido aquel cuerpo. Una parte de ella quería viajar junto a él a cualquier lugar, la otra le advertía del peligro que entraba con aquel encuentro. Por fin, su parte cuerda la ayudó a reaccionar. Se apartó casi con fiereza y sus ojos la atraparon durante una fracción de segundo. Estaba hambrienta y aquel cuerpo la podría satisfacer. Sólo tenía que...

**\- ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?** \- La voz de Sōsuke pareció emerger de un vacío lejano mientras Rukia trataba de volver al presente

**\- En este momento, me dispongo a llevar a Rukia a su casa** – le dijo Ichigo - **¿Rukia?**

¿Qué le ocurría? Ichigo parecía impasible por lo ocurrido mientras que ella todavía no había recobrado el aliento.

\- **Si te marchas con él, no vuelvas a mí nunca** \- la amenazó Sōsuke

\- **Nunca estuve contigo** \- le respondió ella

El sonido de unas voces que se aproximaban al recibidor hizo que Sōsuke cambiara abruptamente su gesto de ira por la más dulce de las sonrisas.

**\- Vámonos de aquí** \- dijo Ichigo y la tomó del brazo. Una vez fuera él la condujo hasta su coche, rebuscó en su bolsillo, sacó las llaves y se las ofreció cortésmente - **Conduce tú si quieres, tal vez eso te ayude a sentirte más segura conmigo**

Detrás de ellos resonaron unos pasos.

**\- Buenas noches Rukia, Ichigo**

Él se volvió y saludó a la pareja que salía de la mansión con una ligera inclinación de cabeza. Rukia le devolvió las llaves abrió la puerta y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto. Ichigo se sentó al volante y arrancó el coche. Muy pronto llegaron a la calle principal y, a menos de un kilómetro, torció para tomar la calle que conducía a casa de Rukia.

**\- Me gustaría parar para tomar un café, antes de llevarte a tu casa. Necesito hablar de una cosa contigo**

**\- ¿Algo del tipo tu casa o la mía? Pues olvídalo, no soy de las que sirven para una noche**

**\- Me alegra oír eso** \- No hubo respuesta

Después de recorrer unos pocos metros más, Ichigo detuvo el coche y Rukia se dispuso a abrir la puerta pero de pronto se quedó paralizada, el aparcamiento era muy similar al de su bloque pero aquélla no era su casa.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Continuara…**

Y bueno ¿qué les parece el primer capítulo?

¿Merece continuación?

Bueno espero sus sinceros reviews.

¡Se cuidan!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, gracias por seguir esta adaptación y le agradezco mucho a misel-kichiki, Angie, Kotsuki Kurosaki y a un invitado por ahí que no se su nombre jajaja por sus buenos comentarios, como siempre me hacen sonreír ya que sin ustedes 4 pensaría que la historia no gusto. Por cierto la trama original se desarrolla en Australia, asi que tuve que adaptarla a Tokyo, por lo tanto todos los lugares que aparecen en esta adaptación son reales, si gustan pueden buscarlos en los entretengo más. Los dejo con la novela.

**NOTA: **La novela es una adaptación de Helen Bianchin con el mismo nombre y los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**  
**

**¡VIVA EL ICHIRUKI! **

**.**

* * *

**.**

**LA AMANTE FINGIDA**

**Capítulo II**

**.**

\- **¿Dónde se supone que estamos?**

\- **En mi edificio** \- dijo Ichigo - **resulta que está muy cerca del tuyo** \- nada más decir esto, salió del coche. Rukia hizo lo mismo.

Se quedó de pie, mirándolo por encima del techo del BMW durante unos segundos. Pero pronto decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era marcharse. Sin mediar palabra, se encaminó a la puerta de entrada del garaje.

\- **Es una puerta que sólo se activa con un código secreto** \- le dijo - **lo mismo le ocurre al ascensor **\- se volvió hacia él con rabia. Estaba furiosa.

\- **El secuestro es un delito, si no quieres que te denuncie a la policía, déjame salir ahora mismo de aquí** \- lo amenazó, con tanta furia que de haber estado cerca posiblemente lo habría golpeado

Ichigo la miró intrigado. Su cuerpo resultaba frágil excesivamente delgado para la fuerza y la entereza que mostraba. Aparentemente no tenía miedo. Tal vez sabía alguna técnica de autodefensa. Pero él también había sido adiestrado en letales formas de lucha.

**\- Lo único que necesito son quince o veinte minutos de tu tiempo**

El aparcamiento estaba bien iluminado, y había varios coches. Pero no había gente, nadie que pudiera socorrerla en caso de necesidad. Rukia agarró su móvil del bolso y dejó preparado el número de emergencias por si lo necesitaba.

**\- No tienes nada que temer** \- Su voz era calmada y controlada, tal vez demasiado controlada

**\- Te aseguro...** \- comenzó a decir ella, pero el eco de su propia voz en el silencio absoluto, la sobresaltó - **No creo que este lugar sea en absoluto divertido**

**\- Yo te he propuesto un sitio más adecuado pero te has negado** \- Rukia se indignó

**\- Perdone su excelencia por haber rechazado su invitación** \- Ichigo no podía evitarlo.

Aquella mujer lo intrigaba, la vehemencia de sus actos, el modo directo y algo irrespetuoso con que lo trataba. La mayoría de las mujeres que se cruzaban en su camino se mostraban extremadamente amables. Su status y su riqueza eran siempre un maravilloso reclamo para las mujeres que lo rodeaban. Sin embargo, Rukia Kuchiki había reaccionado con una pasión sincera y limpia, sin tapujos. Había dejado que sus instintos la llevaran a donde él quería. Por otro lado, no ocultaba su desagrado hacia aquella situación.

**\- Según tú mismo has dicho, querías hablar conmigo** \- dijo ella con ira contenida. Necesitó unos segundos para recobrar la entereza. No podía perder el control, no podía mostrar su miedo. Ichigo Kurosaki no tenía intención alguna de hacerle daño... Al menos no un daño físico. Pero, ¿y sus emociones? Aquello era otro tema muy diferente. ¿Cómo podría luchar contra un hombre como aquél? - **Sugiero que condenses en dos minutos lo que tengas que decir** \- le mostró el teléfono móvil - **te advierto de que un movimiento en falso y este aparatito te meterá en un grave problema con la policía - **Ichigo se apoyó sobre su coche y la miró pensativo

**\- Quiero que seas mi acompañante durante unas cuantas semanas** \- le pidió sin introducción alguna

Rukia lo miró fijamente, respiró profundamente y soltó el aire poco a poco. Aquello era lo último que se esperaba. Ichigo Kurosaki sólo tenía que dar un par de palmadas para que un montón de mujeres se rindieran a sus pies.

\- **¿Es una broma?**

\- **No. Hablo completamente en serio**

**\- ¿Por qué?**

**\- Por las mismas razones por las que creo que a ti también podría interesarte**

**\- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?**

**\- Para mí, es evidente** \- respondió Ichigo

\- **Puedo manejar a S****ōsuke****, si es a eso a lo que te refieres**

**\- No me cabe duda de que puedes. La cuestión es si quieres hacerlo**

**\- No necesito que nadie pelee por mí, así que, ¿por qué no dejas de perseguirme?**

**\- Pensé que la persecución había terminado** \- respondió él. Rukia inclinó la cabeza y lo miró con una ligera sonrisa en los labios

\- **¿Tratas de decirme que hay una mujer de quien no sabes cómo librarte?**

**\- La viuda de un gran amigo** \- admitió Ichigo - **su marido se mató en un accidente de esquí hace unos meses**

**\- Y está en un estado emocional algo delicado** \- dijo ella - **¿Ha malinterpretado tu apoyo o tu amistad? ¿O ha echado cuentas de cuánto capital tienes en tus cuentas bancarias? - **la expresión de Ichigo se endureció.

\- **Te permites demasiadas licencias, Rukia** \- de modo que había conseguido tocar la fibra sensible del inalterable Ichigo

\- **Te sientes obligado a no herir a…**

\- **Orihime**

\- **Orihime **\- continuó ella - **¿Ha habido alguna situación embarazosa durante lo que se supone es el período de duelo?**

\- **Sí** \- respondió él

\- **Ya** \- dijo ella con cierto desprecio - **Así que eso te ha dado el impulso necesario para que, en aras de una suposición, te hayas permitido secuestrarme y hacerme una propuesta absurda ¿Es que das por hecho que no tengo cosas mejores que hacer?**

\- **El trato te reportaría ciertos beneficios** \- sus vivaces ojos violetas se clavaron en él cómo dos arpones

\- **Dime sólo uno**

\- **Todo el placer sin ninguna atadura y una gratificación en caso de hacer bien tu papel** \- Ichigo esbozó una sonrisa burlona

\- **Seguro que podemos llegar a algún tipo de trato** – dijo ella con burla. Toda la velada había sido sorprendente, empezando por el comportamiento de Sōsuke y concluyendo con aquella propuesta. Ichigo Kurosaki era, sencillamente, imposible - **¿Quién demonios te has creído que eres?**

Su expresión varonil se endureció. Su mirada tenía la cualidad del acero.

**\- Un hombre que sabe reconocer una oportunidad cuando se le pone delante**

Todavía podía sentir, en el recuerdo, el tacto sublime de sus labios excitantes. De pronto, sintió el impulso de apartarse, como si su sola presencia, aun en la distancia, pudiera afectada. La miraba con indolencia. Rukia sintió indignación.

**\- Vete a buscar a otra mujer** – le dijo - **No tengo ninguna intención de participar en tu juego**

**\- ¿No hay nada que pueda hacer para convencerte?** \- Su mirada no se alteró

**\- No, nada** \- Sus ojos se oscurecieron y un músculo de su mandíbula se tensó

**\- En ese caso, vamos arriba, te acompañaré a casa**

Rukia sintió unos deseos irrefrenables de ponerse a discutir con él, pero se contuvo. Se dirigieron al ascensor y el estómago se le contrajo al entrar en el pequeño cubículo con él. Aquel hombre ejercía una especie de poder hipnótico sobre ella. Su cuerpo la atraía como un imán.

Pronto llegaron al portal y salieron a la calle. A unos pocos metros de allí, había varios cafés con terrazas al aire libre, el edificio de Rukia estaba a cincuenta metros del de Ichigo. Al llegar a la entrada, ella se volvió y le ofreció una sonrisa, que fue más una concesión que un gesto de sincera complacencia. Por supuesto, no iba a darle las gracias por acompañarla. No tenía motivos para hacerlo.

**\- Creo que te olvidas de algo** \- dijo él. Segundos antes de que sus manos se posaran sobre su rostro, Rukia ya había leído en sus ojos a qué se refería. Pero no hizo nada por evitar lo inevitable.

Ichigo se acercó lentamente, hasta que su boca cubrió los labios Rukia y su lengua se introdujo con inigualable maestría en los recovecos más profundos. La abrazó con fuerza, hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieron completamente juntos. Quería que notara su sexo endurecido. Un calor repentino y potente, se despertó en el centro mismo de su feminidad y sintió que sus pezones se endurecían como piedras.

Aquellas sensaciones eran hijas de una divina locura, sin base alguna en ninguna parte y con la misma lentitud con que había iniciado el beso, lo concluyó, hasta que sólo quedó un leve y sugerente roce y después, nada. La soltó y se apartó sutilmente.

**\- Felices sueños** – le dijo

Su mirada era ardiente, apasionada y lo suficientemente profunda como para poder ahogarse en ella. Rukia se dio media vuelta, activó el código de seguridad y se metió en el portal.

¡Maldito hombre! Era arrogante y devastador. Era peligroso, muy peligroso. Pulsó el botón del ascensor y esperó a que llegara, en cuanto se abrieron las puertas, entró, pulsó el botón de su piso y contuvo un escalofrío, segundos más tarde ya estaba en su apartamento.

Encendió la luz, cerró la puerta con llave y se dirigió a la cocina. Un café no era buena idea, la cafeína no era un buen aliado del sueño, así que optó por un vaso de agua, se fue a la cama y se envolvió entre las sábanas con la intención de conciliar el sueño, pero sus intentos fueron vanos, continuamente la asaltaban imágenes de aquel hombre alto, de voz sensual, ligeramente matizada con un acento sugerente.

La sensación que sus manos habían dejado sobre su cuerpo y el sabor de sus besos eran motivo suficiente para el insomnio. Todo en él era intenso. Casi podía oler aún su colonia, el olor a limpio de su camisa recién planchada, y debajo de todo eso, su olor tan personal y particular... ¡Maldición! ¡No necesitaba nada de aquello! No necesitaba que ningún extraño alterara sus sentidos de aquel modo.

Había conocido a cientos de hombres, había sentido afecto por algunos de ellos, y amor por ninguno, al menos no había experimentado ese sentimiento arrebatador que salía en las películas, y en cuanto a la atracci6n, todavía estaba esperando a que la tierra se removiese... Aunque, algo le había sucedido aquella noche en brazos de un extraño ¿Durante cuánto tiempo? ¿Un minuto o dos? Sí, durante un minuto o dos, pero había llegado a perder toda noci6n del espacio y el tiempo. S6lo existía el hombre, el deseo y una pasi6n única.

Su cuerpo se había acoplado al de él de un modo magistral, su boca fue devorada y se había dejado poseer. Sí, había sido una posesión. Sus besos habían sido exigentes y sensuales, una promesa salvaje y libidinosa, debería haberla atemorizado, pero en lugar de eso, la había cautivado, había hecho que se sintiera viva y feliz. Había sido tan consciente de cada pulso de su coraz6n, de cada milímetro de su piel, que todo su cuerpo había experimentado una convulsión.

Si podía provocar semejante efecto con solo un beso, ¿qué podría provocar en la cama? Era intenso, pasional, sensual y salvaje... ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Ichigo Kurosaki era el último hombre sobre la Tierra con el que querría tener algo que ver.

Metió la cabeza debajo de la almohada, ansiosa por espantar las odiosas imágenes que inundaban su mente, que ofuscaban su capacidad de ver las cosas con claridad y le hacían perder la objetividad. Lo que tenía que hacer era tratar de dormir. Por la mañana, ya descansada, el torbellino que atormentaba su cabeza desaparecería.

El insistente sonido del teléfono la despertó sin piedad. Rukia sacó la mano de entre las sábanas y el aparato se le cayó al suelo ¡vaya comienzo de día! Agarró el cordón como pudo y consiguió llegar hasta el auricular.

**\- Rukia** \- Instantáneamente reconoció la voz femenina que tan fervientemente la llamaba

**\- Mamá... **\- dijo con resignación, justo lo que necesitaba

**\- ¿Todavía estás en la cama?** \- preguntó la mujer y esperó unos segundos - **¿Tienes idea de la hora que es?**

**\- Las siete, tal vez las ocho... **\- miró al reloj que tenía junto a la cama, eran las nueve

**\- ¿Estás sola?**

**\- No, mamá, tengo junto a mí a dos amantes que me han dado placer durante toda la noche**

**\- No creo que sea necesario que me contestes así** \- la reprobó Hisana

**\- Lo siento, es culpa de la falta de sueño**

**\- Se me ha ocurrido que tal vez podríamos comer juntas** \- Hisana nombró un lujoso restaurante de Tokyo y colgó antes de que Rukia pudiera responder

Rukia gruñó, con una mezcla de indignación y de resignación. Claro que podía llamar y decirle a su madre que no, pero sabía exactamente cuál sería la respuesta que obtendría. Hisana era toda un experta en el arte de la persuasión, especialmente en lo que a chantaje sentimental se refería. Así que colgó y decidió que sería mejor ir a comer con su madre.

Hisana siempre pedía lo mismo, ensalada César, fruta, un pequeño vaso de vino blanco y dos vasos de agua. Después se dedicarían, como siempre, a darse una vuelta por las tiendas más caras de la zona, conducirían hasta Ebisu y se tomarían un café, luego seguirían de compras por allí.

Aquella tarde seguiría el patrón de otras muchas, pero en aquella ocasión, pendía sobre su cabeza la amenaza de un interrogatorio sobre Ichigo, así que lo que mejor que podía hacer era levantarse. Necesitaría una hora y media para hacer la compra semanal. Durante el resto del tiempo, se prepararía para encontrarse con su madre a mediodía.

Hisana pidió una ensalada César y una botella de agua mineral, mientras Rukia optó por algo más sustancioso.

**\- Nanao y Shunsui insisten en que vayamos a su barco a comer mañana** \- Las gafas de sol que su madre llevaba le impedían ver la expresión de sus ojos, pero a Rukia no la engañaba ya.

Hisana se había esmerado en refinar al máximo el arte de la conversación. Primero, vendría la parte agradable, un par de anécdotas, un poco de humor, pero pronto aparecería el verdadero objetivo del encuentro.

\- **Bien, me parece muy bien** \- dijo Rukia

\- **Por supuesto, estaremos de vuelta para ir a la inauguración de la exposición**

La exposición era sobre obras de jóvenes artistas que habían impresionado a los dueños de la galería. La preparación de cada exposición y las galas de inauguración se programaban con varios meses de antelación. Decía mucho de la buena reputación de la galería el que ya tuvieran reservas para el siguiente año de gente que quería asistir.

Ishida Uryū tenía un sexto sentido para los nuevos talentos. Solía ver cuándo un artista era bueno y además, tenía posibilidades de triunfar. Eso había hecho que la galería se hubiera convertido en una de las más prestigiosas de Tokyo. Se habían enviado cincuenta invitaciones, el catering también había sido ya concertado, sólo quedaban los últimos toques. A eso era precisamente a lo que iban a dedicar.

**\- ¿Qué harás esta noche? - **Rukia agarró una porción de fettuccini a la marinera, pero no se lo metió en la boca hasta haber respondido a la pregunta

**\- Pienso acostarme pronto**

**\- Ya**

**\- Tú sabes cuánto esfuerzo ponemos ****Uryū**** y yo en cada exposición** – dijo Rukia - **Hay muchas cosas que hacer y ****Uryū**** es un perfeccionista**

**\- Lo sé, cariño**

Hisana había considerado siempre importante la educación de su hija. La había llevado a un colegio privado, a la universidad e incluso había realizado cursos en el extranjero, en la Sorbona de París. Pero la realidad era que no había esperado jamás que su hija utilizara sus estudios.

Desde su punto de vista, la galería no había sido más que un frívolo pasatiempo. Pensaba que la sociedad con Ishida Uryū no sería más que nominal, y que pronto se cansaría del duro trabajo de una galería y se dedicaría a recorrer con ella el circuito social que frecuentaban.

Sin embargo, Rukia pronto hizo patente que tenía otros planes para su vida y su madre tuvo que aceptar la decepción de que su única hija no tuviera sus mismos intereses en la vida social, sin embargo, eso no impedía que Hisana continuamente la invitara a eventos de todo tipo, a lo que se añadían sus intentos de buscarle marido.

**\- Creo que has conseguido poner a S****ōsuke**** realmente celoso** \- Hisana dio un sorbo a su agua mineral y dejó el vaso sobre la mesa de nuevo - **Se le notaba taciturno anoche, después de que te marcharas con Kurosaki Ichigo ¿Te ha llamado esta mañana?**

**\- No **\- respondió Rukia - **y la verdad es que preferiría que no lo hiciera**

**\- ¿Tiene Kurosaki Ichigo algo que ver?**

**\- No, por supuesto que no**

**\- Pues es un buen partido, cariño** \- Rukia optó por fingir no saber a quién se refería

**\- ¿S****ōsuke****?**

**\- Kurosaki** \- dijo Hisana en un tono paciente

**\- Puesto que no tengo ninguna intención de dedicarme a la pesca de ricos, el que sea o deje de ser un buen partido es irrelevante para mí.**

**\- ¿Tienes tiempo para dar una vuelta por las tiendas? Me gustaría comprarme algo** \- Rukia sabía bien cuándo debía hacer una retirada a tiempo, así que dijo

**\- Le prometí a ****Uryū**** que estaría en la galería a las dos y media** \- le concedía a su madre una hora y media. Hisana saboreó el último bocado de lechuga y dejó el tenedor en el plato

**\- En ese caso, termínate la pasta, ya tomaremos un café más tarde**

Ropa, lencería, zapatos y perfumes eran los motivos favoritos de distracción de Hisana. Después de una hora y media, varias bolsas pendían del brazo de su madre. Por supuesto, ya no quedaba tiempo para el café.

**\- Nos vemos mañana, no trabajes demasiado** \- Rukia posó un leve beso en la mejilla de su madre y la vio meterse en su flamante Mercedes. Eran casi las dos y media cuando llegó a la galería.

El lugar era perfecto. Había sido una vieja casa con tres pisos, completamente reformada por los nuevos propietarios. El suelo era de madera clara, delicadamente barnizado. Las paredes estaban pintadas en tonos pálidos, para dar un fondo apropiado a las obras que se exhibían. Habían abierto varias ventanas en el techo, que permitían que el sol creara un hermoso juego de sombras según iba cambiando de posición. La responsable del diseño decorativo era Rukia y se sentía francamente orgullosa de su trabajo.

**\- ¿****Uryū? - **Metió las llaves en el bolso y cerró la puerta

**\- ¡Estoy aquí arriba!** \- una voz con un fuerte acento italiano respondió - **sube, estoy con Nova - **Rukia subió hasta la sala en que iba a ser expuesta la obra de Nova

**\- Cara, quédate ahí y dinos que te parece**

Durante las siguientes cuatro horas trabajaron sin parar. Cuando el artista se marchó, pidieron una pizza, revisaron lo hecho e hicieron algunos pequeños cambios. Quedaron satisfechos con el resultado.

**\- Está muy nervioso** \- dijo Rukia, mientras se comía un pequeño trozo de pizza

**\- Es su primera exposición** \- dijo Uryū

La luz brilló sobre el pequeño brillante que llevaba en la oreja. Emilio era extravagante y provocador. Siempre vestía ropa de diseño y gustaba de una imagen ambigua que confundía a la gente. Sólo sus amigos más íntimos sabían que en realidad era un hombre tremendamente cabal y práctico. Detrás de aquella imagen frívola, se escondía un gran hombre de negocios, con un instinto casi infalible para los nuevos talentos y para captar lo que a la gente le podría gustar. Tenía muchas cosas en común con ella, pero su cariño era meramente platónico y su amistad se basaba en el respeto y el afecto.

**\- Te veo pensativa ¿Por qué?** \- Uryū tenía la capacidad de darse cuenta siempre que algo perturbaba a Rukia. Ella no respondió de inmediato, prefirió fingir estar ocupada en beber de su lata fría

**\- Se trata de un hombre ¿verdad? ¿Lo conozco?** \- Rukia mordió otro trozo de pizza antes de contestar

**\- ¿Por qué piensas que es un hombre?**

**\- Porque tienes unas tremendas ojeras** – sonrió - **No has dormido bien, y sé que no eres de las que te gusta estar de juerga hasta el amanecer. Dudo que la falta de sueño sea por eso**

**\- Podría estar preocupada por lo de mañana**

**\- No** \- aseguró él - **Si no quieres contármelo, no me lo cuentes** \- Rukia lo miró en silencio, suspiró

**\- Era un invitado a la fiesta a la que asistí ayer** \- hizo una pequeña pausa - **Y no quiero volver a vedo jamás**

**\- El hombre lleva la palabra «problema» escrita en la frente** \- dijo Uryū

**\- No** \- lo corrigió ella - **Porque no voy a permitirle que lo sea**

**\- Cara, me parece que no vas a tener elección** \- dijo con una leve carcajada

**\- ¿Por qué dices eso?**

**\- Porque eres una mujer que sabe defenderse con uñas y dientes y, si no lograste deshacerte de él ayer, es que te va a causar problemas** \- sonrió con sorna - **¡Estoy impaciente por conocer al hombre al que no has podido vencer!**

**\- No lo vas a conocer**

**\- ¿Tú crees que no?**

**\- Lo sé **\- le aseguró ella con vehemencia

**\- De acuerdo, si tú lo dices** \- Uryū levantó las dos manos en un gesto conciliador - **Anda, cómete tu pizza**

**\- Eso es lo que trato de hacer** \- se comió el último trozo, agarró una servilleta y se limpió los dedos - **Te ayudaré a limpiar todo esto**

**\- ¿A limpiar qué? No hay nada que limpiar**

**\- Pues entonces me iré a casa** \- se puso de pie y le dio un beso en la mejilla – **Ciao**

Al día siguiente la galería abrió a las cuatro y una hora más tarde, ya habían llegado la mayor parte de los invitados, que se movían de un lado a otro, copa en mano. Una suave selección de música barroca daba la atmósfera perfecta al evento.

Rukia había elegido un elegante vestido negro, con un corte estilo años cincuenta, tacones finos y medias negras. Llevaba el pelo recogido y un maquillaje discreto que enfatizaba sus ojos. Era sin duda, la imagen viva de la elegancia.

Los del servicio de catering servían deliciosos canapés. Y ya había varias señales de «vendido» colgadas en diferentes cuadros. La exposición estaba resultando todo un éxito. Todo era, como diría Uryū, perfecto. Rukia levantó la mirada, vio a su socio y sonrió.

**\- ¡Otro triunfo, querida!** \- dijo una voz conocida

Rukia sintió un pinchazo en el estómago. Era Sōsuke, con su habitual cinismo. Ella se volvió y sonrió educadamente.

\- **No esperaba que vinieras**

\- **No me habría perdido esto por nada del mundo** \- Se inclinó lentamente sobre ella, dispuesto a besarla, pero apartó la cara y sus labios sólo le rozaron la mejilla. La mirada de Sōsuke se endureció.

**\- Es extraño que Kurosaki todavía no haya aparecido por aquí** \- le acarició sugerentemente el brazo, Rukia sintió un escalofrío

**\- Me parece realmente difícil que venga, no tiene invitación**

**\- ¡Mi dulce Rukia! Hisana se ha encargado de entregarle una invitación en la comida que mis padres han celebrado en el yate, Kurosaki, aseguró que nos honraría con su presencia** \- Rukia sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba

**\- ¿De verdad?** \- Sōsuke enarcó una ceja

**\- Noto cierta desazón en ti ¿Es que su actuación de anoche no fue precisamente estelar? Bueno, a veces el cansancio de un largo viaje puede provocar malas jugadas** \- sonrió malignamente.

«**Calma, mantén la calma**», se dijo a sí misma. Rukia optó por echar a andar, pero Sōsuke la tenía sujeta por el brazo. Se volvió y lo miró con rabia.

**\- Esta conversación no va a ninguna parte** \- Rukia trató de retirar el brazo, pero Sōsuke la agarró con más fuerza - **con tu permiso, tengo cosas que hacer. Espero que te guste la exposición. ****Uryū**** y yo confiamos francamente en el talento de Nova**

**\- ¡Ah, el eminente ****Uryū****! ¿Sabías que es bisexual? - **Aquel malicioso comentario era más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir

**\- Las preferencias sexuales de mi socio son asunto única y exclusivamente suyo, por cierto, podría denunciarte por difamación**

**\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Eres el hada buena del pobre diablo?**

**\- y tú eres un...**

**\- Rukia**

Aquella voz grave le provocó a Rukia un estremecimiento. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba Ichigo allí? ¿Habría oído toda la conversación? Rukia se volvió hacia él.

**\- Ichigo** \- lo saludó ella y se tensó al sentir su mano sobre la espalda, Ichigo no mostraba sentimiento alguno en el rostro, pero sus ojos mostraban cierta fuerza contenida

**\- ¿Hay algún problema?** \- preguntó Ichigo ¡Claro que sí! Y no uno, sino dos: Sōsuke y él

**\- Con vuestro permiso, tengo muchos invitados a los que atender - **Rukia se dio la vuelta y se alejó. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, pronto descubrió que Ichigo estaba a su lado

**\- ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?** \- le preguntó en el momento en que estuvieron a suficiente distancia de Sōsuke

**\- Te estoy rescatando**

**\- No necesito que nadie me rescate** \- Ichigo sonrió con cinismo

**\- Especialmente si el rescatador soy yo**

**\- Escucha...**

**\- Guárdate la indignación para un momento y un lugar más apropiados**

**\- ¿Para cuándo?** \- dijo Rukia - **No tengo intenciones de volver a verte en mi vida**

**\- Teniendo en cuenta que tanto tus padres como los ****Kyōraku – Aizen**** me han invitado a unos cuantos de sus eventos, va a ser francamente difícil que no nos veamos**

Rukia quería gritar. ¿Qué diablos les ocurría a los hombres? En las últimas veinticuatro horas, sentía el más atroz de los acosos y posiblemente, todo fuera culpa de Ichigo. Seguramente Sōsuke no se estaría comportando de aquel modo de no haber sido por lo sucedido en la fiesta ¿O quizás sí? Empezaba a dudar de todo, pues Sōsuke había mostrado una parte de él que desconocía por completo.

**\- ¿Por qué no me muestras el trabajo de vuestro protegido con más detenimiento?**

**\- ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?** \- preguntó Rukia

**\- Podría ser un comprador potencial y según dice tu madre, tienes muy buen ojo como buscadora de talentos** \- ¿Se daba cuenta aquella mujer de lo hermosa que estaba cuando se enfadaba?

**\- Mi madre tiene una tendencia desmesurada a exaltar mis supuestas virtudes** – dijo ella secamente

**\- El cinismo no es tu estilo**

En otra ocasión, el comentario la habría hecho reír. Pero, en aquel momento, sólo la enervó más. Sabía perfectamente lo que se proponía su madre. Rukia optó finalmente por darle un punto de vista profesional sobre las obras.

Le habló del color, de la excepcional técnica que utilizaba y de la repercusión que podría llegar a tener en el mercado. Ichigo retiró la mano de la espalda de Rukia y ésta sintió un frío desconcertante. Era absurdo que le sucediese aquello, cuando todos sus instintos le advertían de que Ichigo era un hombre realmente peligroso del que debía mantenerse alejada si quería conservar su salud emocional.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Continuara…**

¿Qué les parece el segundo capítulo?

Espero sus sinceros reviews.

¡Nos vemos!


	3. Chapter 3

Muchas gracias misel-kuchiki por el apoyo, Kotsuki Kurosaki, lo se, Ichigo siempre tan repentino y en buen momento, se pone mejor más adelante jajaja, Empress Minea thank's for the review.

**NOTA 1: La trama original se desarrolla en Australia, asi que tuve que adaptarla a Tokyo, por lo tanto todos los lugares que aparecen en esta adaptación son reales.**

**NOTA 2: **La novela es una adaptación de Helen Bianchin con el mismo nombre y los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**  
**

**¡VIVA EL ICHIRUKI! **

**.**

* * *

**.**

****LA AMANTE FINGIDA****

**Capítulo III**

**.**

\- **¿Cuál de los cuadros es tu favorito?** \- preguntó Ichigo mientras recorrían la exposición.

De vez en cuando, los invitados se detenían a saludar a Rukia y ella se veía en la obligación de presentar a su misterioso acompañante. En todos los casos, sin excepción, se veían miradas interrogantes sobre la relación que habría entre ellos, ante las que Rukia no sabía bien si sentirse furiosa o resignada. Rukia abrió la boca dispuesta a dar una respuesta impertinente, pero cambió de opinión.

\- **Me gusta ése, el del niño sobre la duna que mira extasiado el mar** \- Ichigo alzó la mano y jugó un poco con el mechón de pelo que cruzaba el rostro de Rukia. Ella se estremeció

\- **¿Por qué?** \- preguntó él

\- **Porque me parece que el mar representa el mundo. El pequeño siente una curiosidad inmensa sobre lo que hay más allá del horizonte. No obstante, si miras con detenimiento a su rostro, encuentras muchos sentimientos encontrados** – decía Rukia con entusiasmo - **Está tratando de no sentir miedo, pero lo siente, inevitablemente**

Era mucho más que un cuadro, representaba la vida en sí misma, la promesa y el desafío del futuro siempre incierto.

\- **Considéralo vendido** \- Rukia volvió la mirada hacia él

\- **Ni siquiera has preguntado el precio**

\- **Está en el programa** \- Ichigo sonrió sensualmente - **¿Cuánto descuento me harás?**

Habría deseado decir ninguno, pero pensó que era mucho más inteligente por su parte separar lo personal de lo profesional.

\- **Depende de la forma de pago**

**\- Mañana a primera hora te haré llegar un cheque y yo me encargaré de recogerlo** \- Rukia no dudó en la respuesta.

\- **Entonces, tienes un cinco por ciento de descuento** \- Rukia se dijo a sí misma que le daba igual lo que pensara hacer con el cuadro o dónde pensara colgarlo

\- **¿Te preocupa algo?** \- Su tono aparentemente liviano y amigable no engañó a Rukia. Aquel hombre era demasiado intuitivo y probablemente, intuía que algo le sucedía. La sensación de que pudiera leerle el pensamiento la hacía sentir vulnerable

\- **¿Por qué habría de preocuparme nada? Acabo de vender el cuadro más caro de toda la exposición**

\- **Sí, pero según tú misma has reconocido es tu favorito** \- dijo Ichigo - **Supongo que puedes darme algún consejo sobre cómo debe exhibirse este cuadro**

Podría haberle dicho que hiciera lo que le diera la gana, pero prefirió respetar la ética profesional y aconsejar bien al cliente.

\- **Debería estar en el centro de una pared bastante grande - **le dijo** \- preferiblemente, la pared debería estar pintada en un suave tono azul para crear la sensación de continuidad**

Era interesante para Ichigo darse cuenta de que la pasión de Rukia por el arte hacía que perdiese por completo su estado de alerta hacia él.

**\- Ahora, si me perdonas, tengo que hablar un momento con mi socio** – sonrió educadamente y se dirigió hacia Uryū

\- **Así que es ése** \- dijo Uryū en cuanto se acercó a él

\- **No sé a qué te refieres**

\- **Sí, claro que lo sabes**

\- **Preferiría no hablar de eso en este momento**

\- **Lo que quieras**

\- **¡Maldita sea! ¡Pero si ni siquiera me gusta como persona!**

\- **¿Y qué diablos tiene eso que ver?** \- le preguntó Uryū

\- **Grrr **\- gruñó Rukia y Uryū soltó una carcajada

\- **¡Stephanie!** \- Uryū cambió su actitud y se puso la máscara del negociante amanerado que tan bien le funcionaba - **¿Cómo estás, querida?**

Rukia sonrió educadamente a la rica viuda que había invertido gran parte de su capital en beneficio de la innovadora galería. Era sin duda una de sus mejores clientas y ya se había gastado en los últimos tres años una cifra de seis ceros.

\- **¡Esta siendo un verdadero éxito!** \- la felicitó Hisana al ver a su hija acercarse - **Estamos muy orgullosos de ti**

\- **Sí, así es, es una exposición única**

\- **Gracias, papá, aunque por supuesto, tú no puedes ser objetivo** \- Byakuya sonrió como solo lo hacía con ella y su esposa y se inclinó sobre ella, la besó amorosamente en la mejilla

\- **Claro**

\- **Mañana vamos a dar un pequeño cóctel por la noche, sólo unos pocos amigos, a las seis ¿Vendrás? – **dijo Hisana

La idea de su madre de unos pocos amigos significaba veinte o treinta personas, unas deliciosas y sofisticadas bebidas, servidas en la terraza y unos canapés cuidadosamente elaborados.

\- **No mamá** \- dijo Rukia con un tono de disculpa - **Tengo planes para mañana**

\- **Es una pena, hemos invitado a Orihime y a Ichigo, pensé que tal vez te gustaría traer a ****Uryū**

Estaba claro que bajo aquella invitación había otro de los mensajes secretos de su madre. Rukia prefirió ignorarlo.

\- **Bueno, si te lo piensas mejor, allí te estaremos esperando**

\- **Gracias, mamá**

Los invitados ya empezaban a marcharse, pero pasó un rato antes de que la galería se vaciara. Rukia organizó el trabajo de los camareros para que fuera efectivo. Gran parte de la limpieza quedó hecha.

\- **Vete a casa** \- le dijo Uryū - **Estás muy cansada y tienes ojeras, mañana arreglaremos todo esto**

\- **No sabía que tuviera un aspecto tan lamentable** \- dijo Rukia

\- **Querida mía, soy un viejo amigo y eso me da derecho a ser absoluta y despreciablemente sincero**

\- **La exposición ha sido todo un éxito** \- Se habían vendido todos los cuadros de Nova y ya había otra exposición del mismo pintor programada para abril

\- **Sí, mucho** \- asintió Uryū. Se acercó a ella y la besó amigablemente en la mejilla - **Por lo que he visto hasta ahora, me gusta ese Kurosaki. Me he divertido mucho viendo cómo te miraba** \- Rukia sintió un nudo en el estómago

\- **¿Desde cuándo te has convertido en mi protector?**

\- **Desde el día en que te conocí y te tomé tanto afecto como si fueras mi hermana - **Ella sonrió

**\- En ese caso, querido hermano, me voy a casa y te dejo con todo esto patas arriba**

**\- Te quiero aquí mañana a las diez de la mañana** \- dijo Uryū – **cuídate**

La calle estaba bien iluminada. La galería estaba en una calle céntrica, llena de tiendas y de cafés. Se dirigió hacia su coche que estaba aparcado a unos veinte metros de distancia. Cuando ya estaba cerca, se detuvo bruscamente, al ver una figura masculina apoyada sobre su capó. La figura se enderezó y comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

\- **Ya creía que no ibas a salir nunca de la galería** \- dijo Sōsuke, Rukia hizo caso omiso de su comentario y trató se seguir su camino. Pero él la retuvo agarrándola del brazo

\- **Ha sido un día muy largo y lo único que realmente quiero es irme a dormir. Buenas noches**

\- **¡Maldita seas, Rukia! ¡No puedes salir de mi vista así, sin más!**

\- **¡Suéltame! Quiero irme**

A Rukia la tomó por sorpresa el repentino movimiento de Sōsuke, quien la agarró y la besó bruscamente. Pero el instinto la ayudó a reaccionar a toda velocidad, consiguió agarrarlo y hacer que perdiera el equilibrio hasta tirarlo al suelo. Rukia se apresuró hacia el coche, abrió la puerta y se metió, pero antes de que pudiera cerrar, Sōsuke la alcanzó y trató de sacarla.

\- **Me parece que la señorita ha dicho claramente que no** \- la voz era tremendamente familiar. Sōsuke apretó los dedos sobre la frágil carne de Rukia

\- **¡Maldita zorra!**

\- **¡Déjala en paz!** \- Ichigo y lo amenazó con la mirada - **Si no lo haces, vas a tener verdaderos problemas para andar durante los próximos meses**

Rukia apretó los dientes al sentir las uñas del agresor sobre la carne. Antes de que pudiera gritar, la soltó. Se apartó con rabia, cruzó la calle, se metió en su coche y arrancó rechinando las ruedas. Ichigo profirió todo tipo de insultos entre dientes, perfectamente comprensibles aunque fueran dichos en un idioma extranjero.

\- **Te llevaré a casa** \- le dijo al fin

\- **No hace falta** \- respondió ella - **Estoy bien** \- Ichigo hizo caso omiso de su afirmación y remetió en el asiento del conductor, obligándola a pasar al del copiloto

\- **De verdad estoy bien, no es necesario que me lleves** \- le aseguró. Tres manzanas más allá, estaba la casa de Rukia y tardaron escasamente dos minutos en llegar

\- **¿Tienes la tarjeta?** \- Rukia la sacó del bolso y se la dio sin mediar palabra. Ichigo metió el vehículo en su plaza correspondiente

\- **¿Y tu coche?**

**\- Fui andando hasta la exposición** \- le dijo, mientras se dirigían al ascensor - **¿Qué piso es?**

\- **No hace falta...**

\- **¿Qué piso es?** \- repitió Ichigo. Aquel hombre siempre parecía mantener la calma bajo cualquier circunstancia por adversa que fuera

\- **Te agradezco mucho que me hayas traído a casa, pero ya estoy perfectamente **\- lo miró a los ojos y obtuvo una tácita negativa - **De verdad** \- Ichigo enarcó una ceja

\- **Mírate al espejo por favor** \- le dijo

Rukia así lo hizo y pronto se dio cuenta de a qué se refería. Su pelo se había convertido en una masa informe que caía arbitrariamente, estaba muy pálida, con grandes ojeras y un gesto asustadizo del que no era consciente.

\- **¿Qué piso por favor?** -preguntó Ichigo por última vez

\- **El quince**

Al abrirse las puertas, Rukia le indic6 cuál era su apartamento con un leve gesto de su mano. Una vez en casa, sintió una urgente necesidad de desprenderse del tacto de Sōsuke y de lavarse la boca.

\- **Me voy a dar una ducha y a cambiarme de ropa**

Ya le importaba bien poco que Kurosaki Ichigo estuviera o dejara de estar en su apartamento, que pensara marcharse o quedarse para siempre. Le daba todo igual, lo único que realmente quería era librarse de aquellas ropas y estar sola. Probablemente las quemaría en cuanto pudiera.

Rukia dejó correr el agua, hasta que logr6 la temperatura ideal. Enseguida, se metió en el agua y dejó que el agua corriera por su cuerpo durante un largo rato. Minutos después, salió, se secó, se puso ropa limpia y se secó el pelo hasta conseguir secarlo casi por completo. Se lo recogi6 con una pinza. Vestida con unos vaqueros y una camiseta ancha, se dirigió hacia la cocina, donde Ichigo estaba preparando café. Se había quitado la chaqueta y la corbata y se había desatado el primer botón de la camisa.

\- **He hecho un poco de café** \- Sobre la mesa había dos tazas, leche y azúcar. Llenó las dos. Parecía tranquilo y en control de todo, pero a Rukia seguía pareciéndole sospechoso aquel modo de mantener siempre a raya sus emociones

\- **No tienes por qué hacer todo esto** \- le dijo.

\- **No** \- respondió Ichigo - **Claro que no** \- echó azúcar y leche al café y se lo llevó a los labios - **¿Vas a denunciarlo?**

Rukia lo miró sorprendida. Eso significaría que la policía intervendría, haría preguntas. No podía permitir que los padres de Sōsuke...

\- **No, creo que no** \- la mirada de Ichigo la perturbó

\- **¿Y qué ocurrirá la próxima vez que te espere?** \- Rukia sintió un escalofrío

\- **No habrá ninguna próxima vez**

\- **¿Estás segura?**

\- **Si la hubiera, sabría arreglármelas**

\- **Tienes mucha confianza en ti misma**

\- **Me las arregle bien contigo** \- Ichigo sonrió

\- **Yo no tenía intención alguna de hacerte daño **

**\- Pero yo no lo sabía**

**\- No** \- admitió él – **pero no juzgues al hijo por sus padres**

\- **¿Es un mensaje en clave, Ichigo?** \- El sonido del teléfono la sobresaltó

\- **¿No vas a responder? - **Rukia contestó a la llamada.

\- **Rukia** \- dijo su interlocutor, era Sōsuke, apretó el auricular con nerviosismo

\- **No tengo nada que decirte **– y colgó sin darle la oportunidad de decir nada. Poco después, volvió a sonar. Tardó unos segundos, pero al final, volvió a responder

\- **Lo siento** \- dijo una voz compungida - **estaba celoso, muy celoso, no quería hacerte daño** \- Rukia volvió a colgar, pero nada más hacerlo volvió a sonar, esta vez, Ichigo fue el que contestó

\- **Vuelve a llamar y me aseguraré de que Rukia llame a la policía** \- dijo Ichigo. Sōsuke respondió una serie infinita de barbaridades - **lo que sugieres es anatómicamente imposible, pero si quieres, puedo pedir consejo legal sobre lo que te sucedería si lo intentaras** \- esa vez fue Sōsuke el que colgó - **¿Tiene llave de tu apartamento?**

\- **¡Claro que no! **\- dijo Rukia indignada por semejante pregunta

\- **Me alegro** \- Rukia le lanzó una mirada fulminante

\- **¡Lo que yo haga con mi vida o con quién es sólo asunto mío! ¿Entendido?**

Le gustaba aquella mujer, su espíritu guerrero. Una parte de él habría deseado tomarla en sus brazos, pero sabía que no era el momento.

\- **Hoy sí es asunto mío**

\- **No salí de la galería hasta media hora después que todos los invitados ¿Qué hacías todavía allí cuando salí?**

\- **Me iba a casa a pie ¿recuerdas? me di cuenta de que S****ōsuke**** estaba sentado en un coche que no tenía intención alguna de utilizar y esperé** \- Ichigo no tuvo que decir nada más, Rukia lo entendió rápidamente

\- **Debería darte las gracias** \- Ichigo sonrió ligeramente

\- **Pues dámelas**

\- **Acabo de hacerlo**

\- **Y ahora quieres que me vaya**

\- **Por favor** \- Ichigo sacó una tarjeta de su cartera y escribió una serie dígitos en ella

\- **Ese es mi teléfono móvil** \- la dejó encima de la mesa - **Puedes llamarme a cualquier hora**

Lo acompañó hasta la entrada, esperó a que recogiera su chaqueta y su corbata y a que se las pusiera. Después, le abrió la puerta. Ichigo alzó la mano lentamente hasta acariciar su mejilla.

\- **Buenas noches** – dijo y se marchó, Rukia dio gracias de que no la hubiera besado.

Cerró la puerta con llave, se dirigió al salón, se sentó en el sofá y puso la televisión con el control remoto. Cambió varias veces de canal, con la idea de encontrar algo que la ayudara a evadirse, trató de pensar en la galería, en el éxito que habían tenido, hasta que poco a poco, los ojos se le fueron cerrando y se quedó dormida.

Rukia se despertó con el sonido de unas voces masculinas que la sobresaltaron. Al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que se trataba del televisor. Era la voz del actor Don Johnson en el papel de Sonny, en una reposición de Miami Vice. Se estiró para desentumecer los músculos y miró el reloj; era la hora de darse un baño en la piscina cubierta del edificio, luego se daría una ducha, se tomaría un buen desayuno y se pondría de camino a la galería. Eran cerca de las nueve cuando llegó allí.

\- **Buon giorno**

\- **Hola** \- saludó a Uryū con una inmensa sonrisa, al ver toda la galería resplandeciendo de limpia - **Eres un ángel**

\- **Viniendo de ti, eso es todo un cumplido**

\- **Lo dijo en serio - **Uryū sonrió malignamente y la miró de soslayo.

\- **Lo sé**

\- **Ya que tú has limpiado, yo me pondré con el trabajo de oficina, haré unas cuantas llamadas y todo el papeleo**

\- **Pero, antes de nada, un café** \- se acercó hacia ella, la agarró de los hombros y la miró fijamente - **¿Dolor de cabeza, falta de sueño o una tercera cosa sin diagnosticar?**

\- **Un poco de cada una - **Uryū se quedó pensativo

\- **Háblame acerca de la tercera Rukia** \- Uryū la llamaba muchas cosas: «querida, cariño, cara...», pero nunca la llamaba «Rukia»

\- **Fue una noche realmente espléndida**

\- **Sí, eso ya lo sé** \- respondió él - **hemos tenido otras muchas noches espléndidas y ninguna te provocó palidez y ojeras** \- Rukia decidió contar una verdad a medias

\- **Me dormí viendo la tele y me he despertado hecha un cuadro, toda entumecida y sobresaltada por la voz de Don Johnson** \- Uryū no dijo nada durante unos segundos. Se limitó a mirarla fijamente

\- **¡Un buen intento, cara! Pero nada creíble**

\- **¿No habías dicho algo de un café?**

Uryū preparó una humeante taza y Rukia se la llevó a la oficina. Puso al día todas las cuentas, listó los clientes que habían comprado obras la noche anterior, e hizo todos los papeles de ingreso de los cheques. Organizó el embalaje y envío de las obras y consultó con cada cliente si el día previsto era conveniente. El intercomunicador sonó.

\- **Dime, ****Uryū**

\- **El** **señor ****Kyōraku - Aizen**** S****ōsuke**** está aquí ¿Quieres que lo mande para allá?**

\- **No** \- la negativa fue rotunda - **No quiero verlo** \- unos minutos más tarde, el intercomunicador volvió a sonar

\- **Dice que lo que tiene que decirte es de vital importancia** \- Decidió atender a tan desagradable visitante

\- **S****ōsuke** \- le dijo con frialdad

\- **Quería disculparme en persona** \- Algo le decía que tenía que ser precavida

\- **Creo que es un poco tarde para eso, tengo mucho trabajo, así que te rogaría...**

\- **Necesito hablar contigo, explicarte lo sucedido. Por favor, come conmigo** – su tono y sus motivos eran muy convincentes... demasiado convincentes - **No sé qué fue lo que me pasó...**

\- **Quiero que te vayas, S****ōsuke****. Ahora** \- dijo Rukia con calma, pero tajantemente. Sōsuke trató de tocarla, pero ella se apartó como si se tratara de un apestado.

\- **Rukia** \- la interrupción de Uryū vino como caída del cielo - **Perdona, pero estoy en mitad de una llamada internacional y no puedo atender a Ichigo Kurosaki, ha venido a pagar y a recoger el cuadro, atiéndele tú por favor**

Llevaba el móvil en la mano y ella creyó en principio, que la excusa era real. Pronto, se dio cuenta de que era una táctica.

\- **Sí, claro que sí** \- respondió ella. Ichigo la observó fijamente mientras se aproximaba a él. Tenía un aspecto tan frágil como un jarrón de cristal de Bohemia - **Buenos días** \- dijo ella. La mirada de Ichigo era fría, analítica, oscura. Sin mediar palabra, se inclinó sobre ella y la besó en los labios. Rukia sintió un escalofrío que la recorrió de arriba abajo

\- **¿Qué pasa aquí, Rukia?** \- dijo Sōsuke con rabia. Ichigo hizo el abrazo aún más patente

\- **Creo que no tiene sentido que sigamos manteniendo el secreto** \- dijo Ichigo y miró a Uryū, que se encontraba allí también - **Rukia y yo salimos juntos, es oficial y queremos que todo el mundo lo sepa** \- Rukia tuvo la extraña sensación de estar entre la espada y la pared y optó por seguirle el juego. Sōsuke esperó unos segundos, por si Rukia desmentía lo que su acompañante acababa de decir. Pero no lo hizo. Sōsuke salió enfurecido. Uryū cerró la puerta y puso el cartel de «Cerrado».

\- **¡No puedes hacer eso!**

\- **Pues acabo de hacerlo ¿Vas a denunciarme?** \- Rukia miró primero a uno y luego al otro, se dirigió a Ichigo

\- **¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer? La noticia no tardará ni dos horas en llegar a oídos de mis padres** \- Sin duda, su madre estaría encantada con la noticia

\- **Esto solucionará todos tus problemas con Orihime ¿verdad?**

\- **¿Quién es Orihime?** \- preguntó Uryū

\- **La viuda reciente de un gran amigo mío**

\- **Ichigo me pidió que colaborara con él para desengañar a la mujer**

\- **Ya** – dijo Uryū y asintió la cabeza - **Pero tú te negaste**

\- **Sí, se negó** – dijo Ichigo. Uryū sonrió y en sus ojos apareció un brillo de complicidad

\- **Yo creo que deberías jugar, cara** \- le dijo - **Te hará bien**

\- **Uryū** \- le advirtió Rukia - **no encuentro nada de esto divertido**

\- **Lo sé, querida, no esperaba que lo hicieras. Pero me vais a perdonar si os digo que me voy a divertir mucho con la función** \- continuó sin dejar que respondieran - **Conmigo, vuestro secreto está a salvo ¿Por qué no os vais a comer juntos para perfilar vuestra estrategia?**

\- **Sí, es una excelente idea** \- Rukia abrió la boca para protestar, pero no lo hizo

\- **De acuerdo, iré por mi bolso**

Antes de salir, Uryū estaba hablando por teléfono y ella le indicó en gestos que volvería a las dos.

\- **Sugeriría algún lugar cerrado con aire acondicionado** \- dijo Ichigo

\- **Bien, me parece bien** \- respondió ella mientras se ponía las gafas de sol. Diez minutos más tarde, ya estaban sentados

\- **Tus padres han invitado a Orihime al cóctel de esta noche** \- Rukia lo miró fijamente, parecía relajado y cómodo

\- **Mi madre es una experta anfitriona, estoy segura de que os divertiréis** – dejó sobre la mesa el vaso que llevaba en la mano

\- **Te recogeré a las seis menos cinco**

**\- Tengo otros planes**

**\- Cancélalos**

**\- No quiero hacerle eso a mis amigos** – Ichigo la miró intensamente

\- **Estoy seguro de que lo entenderán si se lo explicas** \- Sí, claro que sí, pero no se trataba de eso. Rukia agarró el tenedor y pinchó un poco de lechuga

\- **La farsa no tiene que dar comienzo hoy**

\- **Nanao y Shunsui ****Kyōraku – Aizen ****estarán entre los invitados ¿No crees que va a ser un poco extraño que no vengas conmigo? Orihime vendrá entonces como mi acompañante** \- No tenía más remedio que admitir que tenía razón

\- **Supongo que es así, de acuerdo, iré contigo**

De pronto, sintió que acababa de tomar una decisión que podría cambiar su vida. ¿Y cuánto duraría aquella relación ficticia? ¿Días, semanas, meses? Tampoco tenían que asistir a todas las fiestas de la ciudad. Sólo tendría que vedo un par de noches a la semana.

Pero algo dentro de ella la advertía de que debía mantenerse alerta, de que procurara que nada de aquello afectara a sus emociones. Dio un sorbo de agua mineral y se metió otro bocado de ensalada. Pero, aunque estaba deliciosa, su apetito disminuía progresivamente. ¿Qué iba a hacer con la química, con lo que sentía cada vez que la tocaba? Había experimentado más emociones en los últimos dos días, que... que en toda su vida. Tenía que admitido.

Ichigo la observaba con detenimiento. Su mirada intensa le hacía sentir cómo si aquel hombre fuera capaz de adivinar lo que estaba pensando.

\- **Supongo que tendremos que establecer una serie de reglas de juego** – Dijo Rukia

\- **Como por ejemplo...** – dijo Ichigo, ella trató de leer en su rostro algún signo, alguna intención, algún sentimiento, pero su máscara era impenetrable

\- **Lo primero es que jamás tomarás decisiones por mí, ni viceversa** \- dijo- Tenemos que consultarnos siempre

\- **Me parece razonable**

Eso era sólo el principio.

\- **No debe haber innecesaria...** \- iba a decir intimidad, pero la palabra sonaba demasiado personal - No debe haber innecesaria proximidad

\- **Trataré de controlarme** \- dijo él con una sonrisa burlona

\- **No tiene gracia** \- dijo ella

\- **Siento que no te guste mi sentido del humor, es lo mejor de mí**

\- **¿Quieres poner un tiempo a esto?** – pregunto Rukia, él levantó una ceja

\- **¿A la comida?**

\- **¡No! A nuestra supuesta relación**

\- **¡Ah!** – Sonrió - **Creo que no, debe durar el tiempo necesario** \- por supuesto, ese era el objetivo de aquella farsa. Ya había comido suficiente ensalada, así que apartó el plato y se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla.

\- **Hay algo que me intriga** \- dijo ella - **¿Cómo sabías que había estudiado en la Sorbona?**

Ichigo la miró fijamente.

\- **Me gusta conocer todos los detalles de la gente con la que tengo intenciones de hacer negocios. Es una medida de precaución** \- Eso suponía que tenía que tenía acceso a información confidencial, lo que no era de extrañar en un hombre tan poderoso como él - **Desde que inicié mis negocios con los señores ****Kyōraku – Aizen****, todo y todos los que se relacionan con ellos son motivo de investigación para mí **\- eso significaba que los padres de Rukia también estaban bajo la atenta vigilancia de aquel hombre.

\- **No nos conocimos en París**

\- **Sí, si lo hicimos**

\- **¿Dónde? Creo que me acordaría si así hubiera sido**

**\- En una fiesta**

Sí, eso era posible. Había asistido a varias fiestas durante su estancia en París.

Pero no recordaba haber visto a Ichigo.

\- **No nos presentaron ¿verdad?**

\- **No** \- dijo Ichigo - **Había demasiada gente y yo estaba con otra persona** \- ¿Por qué un comentario como aquél hacía que sintiera celos? - **No estaría de más que me dieras tu teléfono ¿no crees?** \- continuó él - **Así podría llamarte**

\- **¿Quieres decir que todavía no lo tienes?**

\- **Prefiero que me lo des tú voluntariamente**

Lo miró durante unos segundos. Después, buscó en el bolso y encontró una tarjeta. Se la dio, sin decir nada.

\- **¿Quieres café o postre?** \- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban allí? No lo sabía, había perdido la noción del tiempo.

\- **No quiero nada, gracias. Tengo unas cuantas cosas que hacer antes de volver a la galería** – mintió ella. Ichigo llamó al camarero

\- **Te acompañaré**

Rukia iba a decir que no, pero pensó que lo mejor era no decir nada. Ichigo pagó y salieron del restaurante. No era difícil encontrar cosas que hacer. Lo primero fue la panadería, allí, compró un par de empanadas y una lata de bebida.

\- **Es para ****Uryū** \- le aclaró innecesariamente a Ichigo

Luego, fueron a comprar sellos, lo que parecía perfectamente razonable. ¿Se estaría dando cuenta Ichigo de que se estaba inventando todas aquellas tareas? Seguramente, sí.

\- **¿Ya has terminado?**

El sonido de su voz, siempre tan varonil, siempre tan segura, la incitó a continuar con las falsas obligaciones, entró en la farmacia y compró un antiséptico, luego, fue a la frutería.

\- **Después de trabajar, no voy a tener tiempo de comprar nada**

Dos minutos después, llegaron a la galería, durante el camino, Rukia había sentido en más de una ocasión, la necesidad de decir algo, de iniciar una conversación, pero no había encontrado ningún tema que la pudiera mantener a salvo, al llegar a la galería, le dio las gracias por la comida y se despidió.

\- **Lo cierto es que he venido hasta aquí contigo, porque, si no recuerdo mal, todavía tenemos un asunto pendiente. Tengo que pagar el cuadro y organizar el transporte**

Rukia lo atendió con eficiencia profesional. Solucionaron el asunto y lo despidió lo antes que pudo.

\- **¿Qué hay aquí?** – preguntó Uryū

\- **Te he traído algo para picar** \- respondió ella

\- **¡Qué amabilidad!** \- dijo complacido - ¿**Ha empezado ya la diversión?**

\- **Está sólo en el prólogo**

\- **Esta noche puede resultar francamente interesante**

Rukia se limitó a sonreír y se metió en su oficina. Eran bien pasadas las cinco cuando ella llegó a su casa. En el contestador, había un mensaje de Sōsuke, le rogaba que lo llamase, Rukia se lo pensó durante escasamente cinco segundos y, acto seguido, optó por borrar el mensaje.

Su comportamiento empezaba a ser obsesivo y Rukia se sentía ciertamente incómoda con su comportamiento, nunca le había dado motivos para pensar que ella pudiera estar interesada en él.

Miró al reloj. Le quedaba escasamente media hora para ducharse y prepararse antes de que llegara Ichigo a recogerla. Rukia ya estaba en el portal cuando él llegó.

La miró de arriba abajo, complacido. Se había sujetado en el pelo en un moño alto y tirante. El maquillaje era discreto, pero resaltaba sus mejor de sus rasgos. Se había puesto un vestido negro muy corto, con cuello de barco y manga corta, acompañado de unos zapatos de tacón alto y fino. Estaba perfecta.

Rukia se metió en el coche y sonrió ligeramente. Ichigo parecía relajado y tranquilo. Ojala ella pudiera sentirse así también, pero, en el fondo, la idea de estar engañando a sus padres le desagradaba.

\- **Tenemos que ir a recoger a Orihime a su hotel** \- en pocos minutos, llegaron a su primer destino.

Ichigo salió del coche y entró en el hotel. Poco después, salió acompañado de una mujer pelirroja, muy diferente a lo que Rukia se había imaginado. La imagen que ella se había hecho de Orihime era la de una viuda desesperada y triste, pero lo que realmente se encontró fue una joven mujer, atractiva y vital.

Conversaron amigablemente durante los diez minutos que duró el trayecto al hotel The Peninsula Tokyo, hotel que pertenecía a padres. Había varios coches esperando para ser recogidos por los empleados del hotel. Antes de entrar, Rukia sintió cierto cosquilleo en el estómago ante la idea de tener que hacerlo junto a Ichigo. Para Rukia no era fácil mentir de aquel modo.

Ichigo la agarró de la mano, la miró y le lanzó una cálida e irresistible sonrisa. Su corazón bombeaba sangre a una velocidad inaudita y respiraba con dificultad. Una vez más, sus sentidos actuaban por sí mismos, guiados sólo por el efecto que aquel hombre provocaba en ella y una vez más, se preguntó, preocupada, dónde se había metido.

**.**

* * *

**.**

****Continuara...  
****

¿Qué les pareció éste capítulo?

El siguiente tendrá lemon, así que estén preparados.

Espero sus sinceros reviews.

!Se cuidan!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, muchas gracias por sus buenos comentarios que como siempre me hacen sonreír. En fin, este capítulo tiene lemon ¿ok? dicho esto, están prevenidos jajajaja. como he dicho anteriormente, la trama original se desarrolla en Australia, asi que tuve que adaptarla a Tokyo, por lo tanto todos los lugares que aparecen en esta adaptación son reales, si gustan pueden buscarlos en Internet.

Nos los entretengo más.

**NOTA: **La novela es una adaptación de Helen Bianchin con el mismo nombre y los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**  
**

**¡VIVA EL ICHIRUKI! **

**.**

* * *

**.**

**LA AMANTE FINGIDA**

**Capítulo IV**

**.**

\- **Ichigo, Orihime! Qué agradable sorpresa!** \- dijo Hisana, la siempre impecable y agradable anfitriona, después, se acercó a su hija y se besaron en la mejilla - **Me alegro de que hayas podido venir**

Los pocos amigos que había invitado su madre eran más de treinta. Los camareros de la empresa de catering pasaban bandejas con canapés y bebidas. Rukia fue saludando a todos los presentes con su aprendida cortesía y sus formas impecables. De vez en cuando, sentía la presión de los dedos de Ichigo sobre los suyos. En varias ocasiones, trató de liberar su mano, sin ningún éxito.

Nanao y Shunsui Kyōraku – Aizenestaban entre los invitados y Rukia temió que Sōsuke pudiera aparecer de un momento a otro.

\- **¿Hace mucho que conoces a Ichigo?** – preguntó Orihime, ¿Qué intención oculta tenía aquella pregunta?

\- **Nos conocimos en París** \- respondió Ichigo, Rukia lo miró con una sonrisa falsa

\- **Te aseguro cariño, que soy perfectamente capaz de contestar yo misma** – se volvió hacia Orihime, aquello empezaba a ser divertido - **Nos conocimos en una fiesta. Yo acababa de licenciarme en Historia del Arte y mis padres me mandaron a la Sorbona para hacer un master. Esos cursos son terribles, muy intensos y mis amigos me sacaron a dar una vuelta y me llevaron a esa fiesta. Ichigo estaba allí – **Orihime sonrió

\- **¿Estaba solo?**

\- **No, claro que no. Estaba con una estupenda rubia** \- realmente empezaba a pasárselo bien con aquel juego

\- **Pero está claro que se sentía atraído por ti**

\- **Sí, mucho** \- declaró Ichigo mientras se llevaba la mano de Rukia a los labios. Ella fingió no sentir sus efectos embriagadores

\- **Pero representó a la perfección el papel del caballero y no se acercó a mí ¿verdad, cariño?**

\- **No, hasta que vi la primera oportunidad** \- Ichigo quería dejar muy claro que, cuando se trataba de actuar, no había nadie que lo superara

\- **Rukia, Ichigo...**

La llegada de Uryū fue una ráfaga de aire fresco, Rukia sonrió complacida mientras Ichigo le presentaba a Orihime.

\- **Es un fiesta estupenda** \- dijo Uryū dirigiéndose casi en exclusiva a la joven viuda - **¿Estás aquí de vacaciones?**

\- **Sí, Ichigo me sugirió que me tomara unas semanas de descanso**

\- **Quizás podríamos cenar algún día ¿Qué te parecería el martes?** \- Uryū se movía deprisa, o al menos eso era lo que a Rukia le pareció, al ver cómo le pasaba a Orihime el brazo por los hombros - **Bueno, si a Ichigo y a Rukia les apetece** \- ¡Eso significaba una cena para cuatro!

\- **Nosotros encantados, ¿verdad cariño?** \- Estuvo tentada de decir que no, pero se lo pensó

\- **Encantada, claro**

En cuanto tuviera oportunidad, hablaría con Ichigo sobre la frecuencia de aquellas salidas. Rukia dio otro sorbo a su copa de champán y agarró un canapé de marisco. Parecía que hacía siglos desde que había comido por última vez.

\- **Este hotel tiene una vista extraordinaria** \- dijo Orihime

\- **Llévate a Orihime a la terraza** \- le dijo Rukia a Ichigo con una sonrisa malévola - **Desde allí la vista es todavía mejor** \- aquello no era parte del plan, pero pronto Ichigo le puso solución

\- **Creo que sería mucho mejor que la llevaras tú, eres la que realmente sabe**

Fue una elegante manera de devolver la pelota y Rukia no pudo encontrar ninguna otra vía de escape. Al llegar al mirador, Rukia le enseñó a Orihime la espectacular vista. Estando ahí, se creó un profundo silencio entre las dos, después de unos minutos, Orihime fue la que habló.

\- **Ichigo es para mí alguien realmente especial** – dijo - **Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo **\- Rukia no fingió no entender a lo que se refería

\- **Supongo que si me dices todo eso es por algo**

**\- Me parece extraño que nunca antes hubiera hablado de ti - **Rukia se sintió de repente, como si acabara de entrar en un campo de minas.

\- **Bueno, Ichigo tiene muchos negocios por Europa** \- comenzó dando un rodeo para buscar qué responder - **Nos conocimos cuando yo ya tenía que regresar a Tokyo - **La mentira iba creciendo cada vez más

\- **¿Y ahora? Según tengo entendido, hace muy poco que os habéis reencontrado** \- insistió Orihime

\- **Sí**

-**Lo quieres - **«Piensa antes de responder« se dijo Rukia

\- **Ichigo me importa mucho** \- respondió, con la esperanza de que, al menos, esa declaración, no provocara la ira divina

\- **A mí también** \- respondió la mujer

\- **¿Qué quieres decirme con eso? ¿Me estás retando a duelo?** \- Orihime sonrió primero, luego se echó a reír y su rostro se iluminó con una extraña belleza

\- **Me caes bien** – dijo Orihime y se quedó pensativa un segundo - **Es más, creo que serías estupenda para Ichigo** \- le dijo - **Pero yo también lo soy. Tenemos los mismos amigos, el mismo entorno, los mismos intereses. Todavía hoy me duele la pérdida de mi esposo, pero no me gusta la soledad ¿Me comprendes?**

\- **Sí, claro que sí, pero creo que se te olvida algo importante** \- Orihime enarcó las cejas - **Ichigo es el único que puede decidir al respecto**

\- **¡Por supuesto!**

\- **Bueno, después de esta interesante charla, creo que lo mejor será que volvamos a la fiesta**

\- **Bien **\- respondió Orihime

Hacía una tarde estupenda, la brisa era leve y el cielo estaba despejado, pero se levantó una ligera bruma cuando empezó a anochecer. El espectáculo era inigualable, con todo tipo de tonos rojos, naranjas, violetas, verdes y azules mezclándose y cambiando.

Las luces de la ciudad comenzaron a encenderse. Ichigo caminó hacia ellas al ver que regresaban. Aunque sonrió igualmente a ambas mujeres, su mano se posó, exclusivamente, sobre la espalda de Rukia. La leve caricia de su palma sobre la fina tela del vestido alteró por completo a Rukia.

Sentía todo su cuerpo cargado de electricidad. Ichigo bajó la cabeza y le susurró al oído si quería algo de comer, fue en ese instante cuando vio a Sōsuke y perdió todo el apetito que tenía.

\- **Pensé que debías de estar hambrienta**

**\- Pues no, la verdad es que no** \- A pesar de todo, Ichigo agarró un delicioso canapé caliente y se lo acercó tentadoramente

\- **Prueba esto** \- Ella se negó. ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo? Aquello era más de lo que su papel requería

\- **¿No crees que te estás pasando?**

**\- Podrías, al menos, fingir que te divierte** – su voz era suave como la seda, mordió el canapé y le dio el resto a Rukia, que aprovechó la ocasión para pegarle un mordisco en los dedos

\- **¡Lo siento, cariño! ¿Te he mordido?**

**\- No ha sido nada. Sobreviviré.**

**\- ¿Por qué no me traes algo de beber? **

**\- ¿Champán?**

**\- Sí - **daría unos sorbos y luego cambiaría a agua mineral

**\- ¿Y tú Orihime?**

Lo único que tuvo que hacer fue dirigir la mirada hacia el camarero para que este acudiera de inmediato. Aquel hombre emanaba poder. Su rostro, sus facciones, su altura y su cuerpo robusto y bien formado. ¿Cómo sería haciendo el amor? En ese instante, él se volvió hacia ella y captó su mirada. Lentamente, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. ¿Acaso sabría lo que estaba pensando? De pronto, sintió una acuciante necesidad de estar sola, de alejarse de allí durante unos minutos.

\- **Si no te importa, ahora vuelvo** \- le dijo a Ichigo, mientras le daba la copa – **En seguida estoy contigo**

Rukia se detuvo varias veces a saludar a numerosos amigos de sus padres, después, subió las escaleras en dirección a la zona privada de sus padres. Allí había no menos de cinco habitaciones de invitados, todas con su aseo privado, eligió una de ellas, se peinó y se retocó el maquillaje, pero, al salir a la habitación principal, se encontró a Sōsuke bloqueándole la salida.

\- **Esta zona es privada** \- le dijo ella. Continuó andando, con la esperanza de que se apartara, pero no lo hizo - **S****ōsuke****, me estás bloqueando la salida**

Sus instintos estaban alerta. Aquella parte del apartamento estaba aislada contra los ruidos, por mucho que gritara, nadie la oiría. Sōsuke no tardó en actuar, la agarró bruscamente del brazo.

\- **¿Es que yo no era lo suficientemente bueno para ti?**

\- **Tu padre y el mío son socios y comparten el mismo círculo social. Éramos amigos** \- dijo ella

\- **¿Estás insinuando que eso era todo lo que nos unía?**

\- **Para mí así era** \- lo miró directamente a los ojos. Había algo oscuro y tenebroso en él - **Lo siento si pensabas que había más que amistad**

\- **Si Kurosaki no hubiera aparecido aquella noche...** – Rukia se quedó en silencio, hasta que, al fin, le respondió

\- **No habría supuesto ninguna diferencia**

\- **¡Eso no es verdad!** \- le dijo con fiereza y desesperación - **Tienes que darme otra oportunidad**

\- **Eso no podría ocurrir jamás**

\- **¡Rukia!** \- insistió él, aquello iba más allá de la desesperación, rayaba la locura.

\- **¿Qué es lo que pretendes conseguir haciendo esto? ¿Qué vas a conseguir con tenerme aquí contra mi voluntad?** \- Rukia rezaba por que Ichigo decidiera ir a ver por qué tardaba tanto

\- **¿Te has acostado con él?**

\- **Eso no es de tu incumbencia**

\- **¡Vete al infierno, zorra!** \- la agarró aún con más fuerza y se acercó brutalmente - **Dudo que quiera nada contigo cuando sepa que te tuve yo primero** \- De pronto, Rukia estaba libre y Sōsuke yacía en el suelo

\- **No vas a tener esa oportunidad, vamos a obtener una orden policial para que no te puedas acercar a ella y si la incumples, irás directamente a la cárcel** \- Ichigo miró a Rukia. Estaba pálida y vio que se colocó el pelo con dedos temblorosos.

\- **¡No puedes hacer que me arreste! ¡No le he hecho nada!**

\- **¡Ya verás si puedo o no!**

\- **Mi padre...**

\- **Ni siquiera el dinero de tu padre podrá librarte esta vez, el intento de violación es algo demasiado grave** \- Sōsuke se ruborizó

\- **¡Yo no...!** – Ichigo no dejó que terminara, agarró a Sōsuke de la chaqueta - **¿Qué estás haciendo?**

\- **Te sujeto mientras Rukia va a buscar a tus padres**

\- **Todo en esta vida tiene un precio, mi padre pagará lo que haga falta**

\- **¿Tal y como hizo en el pasado? Me temo que esta vez no** \- Al ver que Rukia se dirigía hacia la puerta, Sōsuke se puso histérico

\- **¡No traigas a mi madre! ¡Mi madre no! ¡No lo entenderá!**

\- **Tal vez haya llegado el momento de que lo intente** – dijo Rukia en reto

\- **¡Rukia, por favor! Haré lo que me pidas**

\- **Podemos hacer esto de dos modos, Rukia puede traer a los padres de ambos y ellos decidirán sobre ti, o te bajamos y hacemos una denuncia pública de lo que acaba de suceder. Elige**

Rukia bajó las escaleras con las piernas aún temblorosas. Lo que aconteció minutos después es algo que no querría volver a vivir nunca. Una cosa era el amor maternal y otra, muy distinta, la devoción ciega. Ichigo rechazó el intento de chantaje de Shunsui y Byakuya exigió que se llevaran a Sōsuke de allí lo antes posible, dejando en claro que si lo volvía a ver cerca de su hija el mismo se haría cargo de él. Rukia jamás había visto a su padre con una mirada asesina. Después de unos minutos en silencio Ichigo habló

\- **Me voy a ocupar, personalmente, de que Rukia haga una denuncia y consiga una orden judicial para que no se acerque a ella** \- dijo - **Ya fue fichado por violencia en Sidney hace tres años**

\- **¡Hace justo tres años que los ****Kyōraku – Aizen**** se trasladaron a la Tokyo!** – exclamó Hisana

\- **Fue por eso, lo expulsaron de dos colegios privados y de la universidad** \- dijo Ichigo. Hisana no se atrevió a preguntar de dónde había sacado aquella información, era suficiente con que la tuviera

\- **Parece ser que es reincidente** \- terminó Byakuya - **Mientras tanto, Rukia...**

\- **Se quedará conmigo** – interrumpió Ichigo, Byakuya iba a protestar pero su hija se adelantó

\- **¡Un momento!** \- protestó

\- **Eso no es negociable, cariño** – insistió Ichigo

\- **¡Cómo que no!**

**\- Hazlo por mí** \- le rogó su madre, Byakuya iba a decir algo, pero por alguna extraña razón confió en Kurosaki

\- **Le diré a Orihime que nos vamos ya** \- dijo Ichigo - **Si ella quiere quedarse, podrá volver al hotel en taxi**

Poco después, ya estaban en su casa. Ichigo iba manejando y Rukia no había pronunciado palabra en todo el trayecto.

\- **Puedo quedarme sola. No necesito un guardián** \- dijo al llegar al aparcamiento de su bloque de pisos

\- **¡Un buen intento!** \- Se volvió hacia él con los ojos incendiados por la ira

\- **Escucha...**

\- **¿Quieres caminar por tu propio pie o me vas a obligar a que te lleve en brazos?**

**\- ¡Vete al infierno!** \- respondió ella furiosa

\- **Ya he estado allí dos veces en las últimas veinticuatro horas y te aseguro que no ha sido divertido** \- salió del coche y se dirigió al lado del copiloto, abrió la puerta - **¿Qué prefieres?**

-** ¡No te atrevas...**

Pero se atrevió, la agarró, se la puso sobre el hombro y la llevó hasta el portal, sacó la tarjeta de seguridad del bolso y subieron así en el ascensor, mientras ella gritaba y pataleaba. No la dejó en el suelo hasta que no estuvieron dentro del apartamento.

\- **Si lo que quieres es pelear, vamos, anímate aquí estoy esperándote** \- ¡Claro que quería! Quería pegarle un puñetazo y partirle la mandíbula, le importaba bien poco que fuera mucho más alto y tuviera mucha más fuerza que ella

\- **¡Eres el hombre más arrogante y egocéntrico que he conocido en mi vida! ¡No te quiero en mi casa!**

\- **O nos quedamos aquí o vamos a mi apartamento, tú decides** \- Algo en su tono de voz logró apaciguar la rabia que Rukia sentía

\- **¿No crees que estás llevando el papel del héroe demasiado lejos?**

**\- No**

La respuesta fue rotunda. Ichigo se ratificaba en su postura, no estaba dispuesto a cambiar de opinión y Rukia estaba demasiado agotada.

\- **Podría llamar a la policía** \- dijo ella, en un último intento, ya sin energía

\- **Adelante** \- era mejor ceder que ser derrotada, suspiró

\- **Puedes dormir en la habitación de invitados** \- se dio media vuelta, se dirigió hacia su dormitorio y cerró la puerta

Si insistía en quedarse, no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para evitarlo. Ella pensaba darse un largo y espumoso baño no le importaba que él estuviera allí, después, se metería en la cama hasta el día siguiente.

Rukia dejó que los vapores calientes del agua la calmaran. Pronto, el soporífero efecto del aroma y el vaho hizo que sus ojos comenzaran a cerrarse, estaba tan relajada… hasta que unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de su letargo, segundos después, Ichigo abrió la puerta.

\- **¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?** – gritó Rukia. Ichigo se quedó pasmado, la visión que tenía de Rukia era de un aspecto indefenso, con el pelo recogido arriba, los ojos somnolientos y todo el cuerpo sumergido en la espuma, carraspeó esperando que su voz sonará normal

\- **He venido a comprobar que no te habías dormido y ahogado** – vio como a Rukia se le dilataban las pupilas de la rabia y estalló como una bomba de relojería

\- **¿Por qué diablos no has esperado a que respondiera?**

\- **Precisamente he entrado porque no me has respondido** – justificó, la verdad es que no había esperado mucho

\- **¡Pues date media vuelta ahora mismo y desaparece de mi vista!** – Rukia estaba congestionada de la rabia y lo miraba con verdadera ira.

Sin pensar en lo que hacía, agarró un puñado de espuma y se lo lanzó al pecho. Su puntería era excelente, pues golpeó exactamente en el lugar deseado, dejando sobre la camisa un enorme círculo de jabón y agua. Rukia no daba crédito a lo que acababa de hacer.

Levantó los ojos y lo miró, y deseó inmediatamente no haberlo hecho, pues lo que encontró despertó en ella todo tipo de sentimientos contradictorios. Por un momento pensó que Ichigo iba a meter los brazos en el agua y se la iba a llevar directamente al dormitorio, pero no lo hizo. Sin embargo, acababa de suceder algo.

El aire parecía electrificado, y Rukia podía sentir aquellos besos pasados como si fueran presentes, la textura de sus labios, el sabor de su boca, la primaria necesidad que despertaba dentro de ella. Se quedó sin respiración. Tenía la sensación de que las palabras no podrían salir, pero salieron.

\- **Me has provocado** \- dijo al fin

\- **¿Es eso una disculpa?** – dijo con voz ronca

\- **Sólo una explicación** \- la miró fijamente

\- **Por favor, sal del baño** – Ichigo vio como se sonrojaba, pero era de enojo

\- **¡Estando tú ahí! ¡Ni loca! – **él se sonrojo al instante. Ichigo agarró una toalla limpia, la estiró y se la ofreció

De repente, los ojos de Rukia se llenaron de lágrimas, y éstas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas. Aquello desarmó por completo a Ichigo. Desconcertado y vencido, dejó la toalla en su sitio, se dio media vuelta y salió del baño. Rukia abrió el tapón de la bañera, se secó, se puso una camiseta amplia y se metió en la cama.

Todo lo sucedido en las últimas horas pasó por su cabeza una y otra vez, mientras se esforzaba por borrarlo de su mente. ¿Dónde estaría Ichigo? Se preguntó si habría optado por marcharse a su casa, o si, por el contrario, habría decidido quedarse.

No podía saberlo y además, no le importaba. Pero, a pesar de esa testaruda actitud que la empujaba a negar a Ichigo, su cuerpo seguía reaccionando de una forma singular, ya no sólo con su tacto, sino con presencia o incluso, con su recuerdo.

Rukia cambió de posición, agarró un libro y trató de seguir el argumento que tanto interés había despertado en ella días pasados, sin embargo, su cabeza no conseguía centrarse en los personajes de la historia, finalmente, cerró el libro. Lo que realmente necesitaba era dormir.

Minutos después Rukia se despertó sobresaltada, las imágenes del sueño parecían tan reales, que habría podido jurar que lo eran.

Por un lado estaba Sōsuke, el maníaco, por el otro estaba Ichigo, oscuro, amenazante. Ella no era más que un espectador del duelo de espadas entre ambos. De pronto, se oyó un grito desgarrador, seguido del más absoluto silencio.

Rukia trató de averiguar quién era el vencedor, pero las facciones del guerrero victorioso aparecían borrosas.

\- **¡Cielo santo!** -susurró Rukia al incorporarse. Inmediatamente, encendió la luz que había en la mesilla y miró de un lado a otro de la habitación, ansiosa por recobrar el sentido de la realidad.

Tenía las mejillas húmedas por el llanto; se limpió las lágrimas y se levantó de la cama, se puso una bata y salió silenciosamente hacia la cocina. El reloj indicaba que era la una y cinco. Estaba sedienta, necesitaba algo fresco que le aplacara la sequedad de la boca. Hacía calor, demasiado calor y al abrir el frigorífico, sintió deseos de quedarse allí, de pie, el resto de la noche.

Agarró una lata y salió a la terraza del salón. Había una suave brisa muy reconfortante, respiró profundamente y observó la aparente quietud de la noche. Había luces en diversos puntos, neones, lámparas y faroles, que dibujaban siluetas de luz sobre la oscuridad.

Bebió varias veces de su lata, mientras el viento agitaba los mechones sueltos de su pelo. Perdió la noción del tiempo. No sabía si habían pasado diez o veinte minutos, cuando decidió volver al interior del apartamento. Pero, al regresar, le sobresaltó la sombra de un hombre en el salón.

Su cabeza le dijo rápidamente que se trataba de Ichigo, pero el miedo irracional hizo que su imaginación volara más allá.

\- **¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?** \- le preguntó ella.

\- **Sólo unos minutos** \- dijo Ichigo. Llevaba sólo una toalla atada a la cintura, su torso y sus piernas estaban desnudas. Rukia se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera se había planteado que podría necesitar algo de ropa, pues había ido sólo con lo puesto - **Vi la luz encendida **– continuó Ichigo

\- **Así que decidiste investigar** \- dijo ella en un tono defensivo, aparentemente innecesario.

Sencillamente, se sentía débil, vulnerable... tenía miedo a no sabía qué. Durante un fragmento de segundo, sintió la necesidad de lanzarse a sus brazos, de refugiarse en el calor de su regazo.

\- **No era mi intención asustarte**

¿Por qué se había levantado? ¿No había podido dormir? ¿Se despertaba fácilmente con cualquier ruido? Rukia tenía la sensación de que todo su cuerpo se hubiera electrizado. Una pequeña voz interior le decía que debía salir de allí, marcharse a toda prisa, pero sus piernas no respondían a los mandatos de su cabeza. Una intensa llama de deseo comenzaba a devorarla y no podía contenerla. Ichigo no dijo nada, solamente se acercó muy lentamente hasta ella. Deslizó la mano por su pelo y le quitó el lazo que lo sujetaba, el cabello corto cayó sobre su rostro y esa misma mano se deslizó por la espalda, luego, Ichigo le besó primero el pelo y luego las sienes, hasta llegar a sus labios.

Rukia lo abrazó con fuerza y reclamó, hambrienta, su lengua, sus labios... No quería pensar, sólo quería sentir, quería perderse en la sensación de ser suya, de dar rienda suelta a sus deseos. Levantó el rostro hacia él y dejó que aquellos labios dejaran un rastro de besos sobre su mejilla. Pero nada de aquello era suficiente y los dos lo sabían.

\- **Agárrate a mi cuello** – le rogó Ichigo, ella lo hizo, ansiosa por sentir su piel.

La tomó en sus brazos y ella lo rodeó con sus piernas. La llevó hasta el dormitorio, y a cada paso, su roce insinuante exaltaba aún más su deseo de ser parte de él.

La posó sobre las sábanas frescas y la observó, hermosa, hambrienta, tácitamente entregada a todo. Sabía que podía hacerla suya en el momento en que quisiera. Pero decidió ir por el camino más lento. Comenzó por explorar todo su cuerpo, sus rincones más sensuales, y para ello, utilizó los labios, los dedos, y la palma de la mano, excitándola casi hasta lo doloroso.

Rukia no era consciente de los sonidos que emitía su garganta, de los gritos placenteros que se formaban en su boca y que salían como una bocanada. Ichigo jugueteó con sus pechos, con sus pezones erectos, hasta que el deseo se convirtió en dolor. No contento con eso, descendió por su vientre hasta su pubis y saboreó hasta encontrar su carne deliciosa. La llevó casi hasta el éxtasis.

Rukia reclamó su boca para un beso y su cuerpo para la unión total. Él se detuvo unos instantes se puso protección y entonces sí lenta y seductoramente, se abrió camino dentro de ella. Luego comenzó a moverse, en un ritmo cadencioso y sugerente, que fue creciendo y creciendo.

Lo que vino después fue una auténtica fiesta para todos los sentidos. Ichigo era capaz de explorar cada parte de su feminidad con la dureza de su masculinidad, hasta excitar lugares para ella desconocidos, hasta que por fin, la explosión llegó a su punto máximo. Las lágrimas y los gritos se fundían con el más extremo de los placeres, Ichigo respiraba sobre su cuello tratando de respirar normal otra vez, pero Rukia no pudo permanecer inmóvil ni un segundo más y decidió tomar las riendas. Iba a lograr volverlo loco, y lo logró.

Con un poco de fuerza lo giró, se puso sobre él y comenzó a deleitarse con el sabor de su piel. Primero capturó uno de sus pezones, luego descendió lentamente hasta atrapar su sexo entre los labios. Ella no sabía qué efecto tenía sobre él. Antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, ella tomó la decisión final. Con la misma lentitud y sensualidad con que la había poseído él, lo poseyó ella. El clímax fue entonces común. Poco a poco, el fuego se fue apagando y ella se quedó sobre aquel cuerpo cálido, abatida y feliz. Ichigo comenzó a acariciarle la espalda.

\- **Todavía estamos...**

\- **¿Conectados? – **pregunto Rukia. Los dos se rieron.

\- **¿Estás cómoda?**

**\- Sí** \- respondió ella. Podría haberse quedado así para siempre. Se sentía bien, muy bien.

Había muchas cosas que habría querido poder decirle. Habría querido poder contarle hasta qué punto lo que había sucedido era especial, no sólo físicamente, sino emocional y espiritualmente. Había compartido, había poseído y la habían poseído. Pero aquella sensación de plenitud también le daba miedo. Era inevitable que a continuación sintiera vacío. .

«No pienses en eso», se dijo una y otra vez «Limítate a disfrutar de la noche y olvídate de lo que pueda venir después» Aquello no era amor. El amor era un lento proceso al que se llegaba poco a poco, partía de un mutuo conocimiento y comprensión. Sin embargo, lo que habían compartido había sido mucho más que mero deseo.

El deseo no te dejaba tan atrapado, tan sumergido en las sensaciones que el otro te daba, no te hacía preguntarte si lo que acababa de suceder tendría consecuencias imprevisibles en tu vida. Ya no habría modo de borrar lo sucedido. Sólo quedaba disfrutar de ello y aceptar lo que el día siguiente quisiera darle. Ichigo se tumbó a su lado y ella, instintivamente, se refugió en su regazo.

Rukia sintió que algo le acariciaba suavemente el brazo, hundió la cabeza dentro de la almohada, y se resistió a despertarse. Era demasiado pronto, el despertador todavía no había sonado y ella estaba muy cansada. De nuevo, la caricia despertó su piel, abrió los ojos y vio a Ichigo, estaba apoyado sobre un codo y la observaba.

Tenía una expresión ilegible y un aspecto sensual.

Rukia recordó todo lo que había sentido en sus brazos, lo físico, lo emocional y lo espiritual se habían unido para dar lugar a la unión perfecta de dos cuerpos. Sólo pensar en lo que habían compartido la alteraba por completo, hacía que su sangre fluyera a toda velocidad y que todo su fuego se encendiera de nuevo.

Consciente de lo que le sucedía, Ichigo deslizó suavemente su mano sobre uno de sus senos, atrapó uno de sus pezones y comenzó a acariciarlo, hasta excitar cada vez más su apetito, luego lo atrapó entre sus labios y ella comenzó a gemir. Se puso sobre ella y se abrió paso entre su feminidad. Quedaba poco de la salvaje necesidad de la noche pasada, lo que había era mucho más sutil, mucho más dulce y sugerente. Lentamente, le hizo el amor, hasta que, juntos alcanzaron el clímax. Rukia sonrió, aquél sí era un hermoso modo de empezar el día.

\- **Tienes la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo** – le dijo Ichigo

\- **¡Mmm...!**

La respuesta a su onomatopeya fue una sonora carcajada de Ichigo que levantó una nueva ola de sensaciones en Rukia. La solución estaba en jugar con las mismas cartas y responder con humor. Deslizó su dedo por la perfecta nariz de su amante y sonrió de nuevo.

\- **Es hora de comenzar el día con esas mundanas cosas que todos hacemos por la mañana, desayunar, duchamos y ponemos el disfraz correspondiente** \- dijo ella mientras bajaba el dedo hasta sus labios. Él aprovechó que la tenía cerca para morderle suavemente la yema - **¡Ay! Eso duele**

\- **Para eso lo he hecho** \- dijo Ichigo burlonamente - **Tenemos una hora para preparamos**

\- **No me gustan las prisas**

\- **Creo que esta vez no vas a tener quejas**

\- **¿Es eso una amenaza?** \- preguntó con una sonrisa - **¿Me vas a preparar algo especial para desayunar? Yo siempre tomo dos tazas de café** \- Ichigo se levantó de la cama y la tomó en sus brazos

\- **¿Adónde me llevas?** \- preguntó ella

\- **A la ducha** \- abrió la puerta del baño - **La segunda taza de café te la tendrás que tomar en la galería**

Abrió el agua y ajustó la temperatura, cuando el agua estaba perfecta, se metió en la ducha con ella y la dejó en el suelo, agarró la esponja y echó un poco de jabón oloroso. Lentamente, fue recorriendo cada milímetro de su cuerpo. Fue una experiencia absolutamente erótica y sugerente, tanto que a Rukia le costó controlarse. Comenzó a darle pequeños golpes con los puños.

\- **¿Es eso una protesta?** \- La idea de compartir algo así cada mañana la hacía estremecerse

\- **Sí, no voy a poder desayunar** \- la mirada de Ichigo se hizo oscura, peligrosamente sugerente, se inclinó sobre ella y le susurró al oído

\- **Eso quiere decir que mañana tendremos que levantarnos un poco antes**

Rukia no dijo nada, no pudo. Las palabras parecían haberse quedado atrapadas en su garganta. Su cuerpo masculino estaba cerca, muy cerca y su masculinidad pujante era una tentación demasiado fuerte. Lo deseaba, lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, una vez más. Estaba loca de necesidad cuando, finalmente, la tomó y la hizo suya de nuevo. Las bocas se devoraban la una a la otra, las manos se palpaban hasta lo imposible... Y, por fin, Rukia gritó mientras, juntos, volvían a encontrar el paraíso.

Por supuesto, no pudo desayunar, no en el estricto sentido de la palabra, se vistió y se maquilló a toda prisa mientras Ichigo preparaba un poco de café.

\- **Haré una reserva en el restaurante** **Stellato** \- dijo Ichigo - **Hemos quedado esta noche con ****Uryū**** y con Orihime ¿recuerdas? Por cierto, un precioso tatuaje** \- Rukia se volvió, lo miró y se ruborizó. Efectivamente, tenía una pequeña mariposa tatuada en la parte inferior del glúteo derecho - **¿Fue un momento de locura o una estudiada rebelión contra el poder paterno?**

\- **Fue en París** \- lo miró con una sonrisa pícara

El teléfono sonó en aquel momento. Lo primero en lo que pensó Rukia fue en Sōsuke... atravesó la habitación y respondió.

\- **¿Rukia? ¿Estás bien? **\- aliviada, reconoció la voz de Uryū

\- **¡****Uryū****! Sí, estaba a punto de salir para la galería. Ahora nos vemos ¿de acuerdo?**\- y colgó el teléfono, se volvió hacia Ichigo - **Cierra la puerta cuando salgas por favor**

\- **Llamaré a mi abogado para que inicie los trámites de la orden judicial contra S****ōsuke** \- Rukia ya estaba en el recibidor

\- **Gracias** \- le dijo con una sonrisa y salió

Mientras bajaba por el ascensor la asaltó una extraña y desagradable sensación. El recuerdo nauseabundo de la proximidad de Sōsuke era la causa, y sin embargo, aquel suceso había sido el motivo para que Ichigo se quedara en su casa. En ningún momento habría podido prever que llegaría a suceder nada entre ellos ¿Quién había dado el primer paso? ¡Qué importancia tenía aquello! Pero, a pesar de querer convencerse de que era igual, aquello complicaba en extremo la situación que estaba viviendo.

Ya no era simplemente una farsa, en la que cada uno interpretaba su papel. Había pasado a ser una verdad en la que, al menos por su parte, no había fingimiento. Su relación acababa de convertirse en una complicada paradoja y hasta cierto punto, lo sucedido venía a solventar el problema de conciencia que ella tenía respecto a sus padres. Sin embargo, no creía en las relaciones pasajeras y aquella tenía escrito el final con letras mayúsculas.

¿Cuánto tardaría en romperse el encantamiento? ¿Una semana o dos? ¿Acabaría Ichigo por desaparecer, por marcharse a alguno de los múltiples destinos que tenía en su agenda, para no regresar jamás?

Seguro que todo aquello era parte del plan maestro que tan detenidamente había elaborado. Y al fin y al cabo ¿no era eso lo que ella quería? Llegó a la galería, aparcó el coche y se dirigió hacia la puerta principal.

Trabajo era la palabra mágica para no pensar en nada que no debiera. Tenía que mantener su mente ocupada, y centrarse en el día a día. Rukia tuvo que contener una carcajada. Sí, una cosa era la teoría, pero otra muy diferente la realidad.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Continuara…**

Bueno, espero que esta parte les haya gustado, por cierto el próximo capítulo está más tranquilo jajaja

Como siempre, espero sus sinceros reviews.

¡Nos vemos!


	5. Chapter 5

Este cap esta mas calmado y hay una cena bastante interesante, solo hasta el final hay un muuuuuyyyy ligero lemon ¿vale?

**NOTA: **La novela es una adaptación de Helen Bianchin con el mismo nombre y los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**  
**

**¡VIVA EL ICHIRUKI! **

**.**

* * *

**.**

**LA AMANTE FINGIDA**

**Capítulo V**

**.**

El teléfono móvil sonó cuando estaba a punto de entrar en la galería. Era su madre. Le aseguró varias veces que se encontraba perfectamente y que había dormido bien, y que sí, asistiría a la cena de caridad del jueves por la noche.

\- **Puedes venir con Ichigo, les reservaremos un sitio en nuestra mesa** \- Rukia colgó el teléfono y entró en la galería. La mañana resultó especialmente ajetreada

Un envío que se suponía debía ser recogido en el puerto, se quedó allí, porque los trabajadores se habían puesto en huelga, tuvo que remover cielo y tierra para solucionar el problema. Luego, había trabajo de gestión, papeleos varios, datos que meter en el ordenador y varias llamadas de teléfono para confirmar entregas.

El teléfono no había parado de sonar, así que, una vez más, lo agarró y respondió eficiente y profesionalmente.

\- **Rukia, soy Ichigo** \- su acento, que parecía todavía más fuerte al teléfono, su voz profunda y sensual le provocaron un cosquilleo en el estómago - **He concertado una cita con mi abogado hoy a las doce y media**

\- **Bien, cambiaré mi turno de comida**

\- **Te pasaré a buscar y te llevaré a la oficina de Hirako** \- dijo Ichigo, Rukia se apoyó en el respaldo del asiento y se quedó unos segundos en silencio

\- **No creo que sea necesario, puedo ir...**

\- **Pasaré a las doce y cuarto, Rukia** \- colgó antes de que ella tuviera la oportunidad de replicar

\- **¿Algún problema?** \- Rukia se volvió y miró a Uryū

\- **Nada que no pueda solucionar** \- le dijo, más para auto convencerse que para convencer a su colega. Estaba claro que Ichigo era un hombre imposible de manipular... a menos que él quisiera ser manipulado

\- **Te marchaste muy pronto anoche **\- Rukia alzó la vista y miró a su amigo

\- **Me entró dolor de cabeza** \- respondió ella. Él apoyó las dos manos sobre el escritorio

\- **Soy ****Uryū****, ¿recuerdas?** \- Rukia lo miró fijamente y se fue poniendo pálida, muy pálida - **¿Vamos a jugar a las adivinanzas o me lo cuentas?** \- Hubo un breve silencio que por fin, rompió ella.

\- **De acuerdo** \- dijo ella – **Ichigo me llevó a casa e hicimos el amor apasionadamente durante toda la noche** \- Los ojos del italiano se encendieron jocosos

\- **¡Brava!** – dijo - **Me parece estupendo, y supongo que ****Sōsuke**** fue el catalizador, todo está claro ahora, no ha sido tan difícil encajar las piezas del rompecabezas. De pronto desapareciste, ****Sōsuke**** estaba por allí, luego Ichigo también desapareció... ¡Si le viera le partiría el cuello!**

\- **¿A ****Sōsuke**** o a Ichigo?**

\- **No juegues conmigo, cara, si tienes problemas, para eso estoy aquí, soy mucho más que tu socio, soy tu amigo** \- Rukia pasaba la mayor parte del día en la galería y empezó a considerar que Uryū tenía derecho a saber que Sōsuke podía resultar un verdadero problema

\- **Ichigo insiste en que pida una orden judicial para mantenerlo alejado de mí** \- Uryū abrió los ojos sorprendido

\- **Sigue**

\- **El de ayer fue el tercer... ataque en setenta y dos horas**

\- **¡Hijo de perra!** \- las palabras salieron categóricas, directas y en italiano - **!Non permetterò a mettere di nuovo i piedi in questa galleria! Il vostro appartamento è sicuro, ma non mai andare da nessuna parte da sola a capire? **(¡No le voy a permitir que ponga los pies otra vez en esta galería! Tu apartamento es seguro, pero no se te ocurra ir a ninguna parte sola ¿comprendes?)

\- **¡Me encanta cuando me hablas en italiano!** \- dijo ella en tono burlón

\- **Rukia, te hablo en serio** \- Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado

\- **Ya soy mayorcita**** Uryū,**** sé defenderme sola ¿recuerdas?** \- habían ido juntos a la misma clase de defensa personal, y sí, era muy buena, pero eso no quería decir que en una situación complicada tuviera la opción de defenderse

\- **Levántate** \- le pidió

\- **Uryū**

**\- Hazlo**

**\- Esto no es necesario.**

**\- Sí, lo es **\- en ese momento, sonó el intercomunicador, en la pequeña pantalla apareció Ichigo, ¿ya eran las doce y cuarto?

\- **Continuaremos luego**

\- **¿Qué es lo que continuaréis luego?** – preguntó Ichigo desde el vano de la puerta abierta. Su figura, alta y potente, casi rellenaba el hueco. Parecía que la habitación encogía cada vez que él entraba.

Estaba realmente atractivo. Llevaba unos pantalones de sastre, una camisa azul oscuro abrochada hasta el cuello, y la chaqueta, quitada, sobre el hombro.

\- **Un examen de autodefensa** \- dijo Uryū

\- **Así es que Rukia te ha contado lo sucedido**

**\- Sí**

**\- Espero que no te importe que hoy tenga un poco más de tiempo del habitual para comer**

**\- Lo que haga falta** \- respondió Uryū complacido

\- **Me la llevo a mi apartamento** \- Rukia acercó la silla a la mesa y miró primero a un hombre y luego al otro

\- **Perdón ¿qué vas a hacer qué?**

**\- Te mudas temporalmente a mi apartamento** \- respondió él con calma infinita, los ojos de Rukia flamearon de rabia

\- **¡De eso nada!**

**\- Entonces me mudo yo al tuyo, me da lo mismo**

**\- ¡Pues a mí no!**

**\- Entonces elige**

**\- ¿Quién demonios te ha erigido en mi protector universal?** \- preguntó ella, furiosa.

\- **Yo mismo** \- dijo Ichigo - **¿Tu apartamento o el mío cariño? **

\- **¡No me llames «cariño»!** \- Ichigo sonrió

\- **¿Por qué?**

Uryū observaba entretenido el intercambio eléctrico entre los dos, sin duda, si observaba con detenimiento, acabaría viendo las chispas saltar, sonrió, a pesar de que no era el momento, estaba claro que, por primera vez, Rukia había encontrado un contrincante adecuado.

\- **Prefiero irme a casa de mis padres** – Ichigo se negó

\- **Debido a la cantidad de compromisos sociales que tienen tus padres, nunca están en casa y no tienen servicio interno. Eso supondría un doble riesgo**

**\- Mientras que tú piensas estar de guardia todo el día **\- dijo ella con cierto rencor

\- **Y toda la noche** \- le aseguró él, con una mirada inflexible, autoritaria e invencible.

\- **No** \- se negó ella

\- **¿No?**

**-Me buscaré un hotel**

**\- Al que ****Sōsuke**** podría acceder todavía más fácilmente**

**\- ¿No crees que te estás pasando un poco con todo esto?**

**\- Tengo el beneplácito de tus padres**

**\- Eso es un truco sucio**

**\- No, simplemente están tan preocupados por ti como lo estoy yo** \- Rukia estaba realmente indignada por el modo en que él trataba de controlar su vida

\- **No dudo de que así sea, pero no necesito una niñera, puedo cuidar de mí misma** \- Ichigo habría deseado agarrarla y zarandearla, para lograr que entrara en razón, pero en lugar de una estrategia física, utilizó un argumento irrefutable

\- **Sōsuke**** tiene un largo historial de violencia, que, en este caso, tiene además, una base en los celos. Piensa que por mi causa tú te has alejado de él, lo que me hace, en gran medida, responsable de lo que está sucediendo** \- la miró fijamente **-¿Qué habría sucedido el domingo cuando te atacó en la calle, si no llego a estar ahí? ¿Y anoche? ¿Alguien se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo? No, nadie **\- Rukia bajó los ojos y no respondió - **¿Te has planteado lo que habría ocurrido si no llego a ir a ver lo que sucedía?** \- preguntó él finalmente, Rukia abrió la boca para responder, pero no halló las palabras

\- **Te ha atacado ya tres veces** \- dijo Uryū

\- **¿Quieres darle la cuarta oportunidad?** \- Ichigo insistió, por última vez con una táctica más sutil – **además ¿No crees que estás protestando demasiado después de lo acontecido esta noche?** \- Era, sin duda, un extraordinario estratega y, una vez más, había vencido... eso sí, con excesiva temeridad

\- **Vamos a llegar tarde a la cita** \- dijo ella

\- **Llamaré a Hirako para decirle que llegaremos tarde**

**\- Si no te importa, iré primero a empolvarme la nariz** \- dijo ella en un tono burlón

Ichigo Kurosaki tenía muchas respuestas que darle después de todo aquello. En aquel momento, sus sentimientos eran tremendamente contradictorios ¿Por qué se negaba? Aquel amante de primera le estaba tendiendo la alfombra roja para un montón de noches de primera. ¿Por qué no disfrutar de ellas? La noche pasada había visitado el cielo. ¿Acaso era un pecado disfrutar un poco? Pero el verdadero problema era hacia dónde conduciría todo aquello. Porque al final de la diversión, no quedaría nada.

\- **Por favor, dame un respiro** \- le dijo ella mientras entraba al baño, se retocó los labios y salió de nuevo

\- **¿Lista?** \- le preguntó Ichigo

\- **Tomaos todo el tiempo que necesitéis** – dijo Uryū mientras los acompañaba a la puerta principal, descendieron las escaleras

\- **Si a las cinco no habéis regresado, nos veremos en el restaurante a las seis**

**\- Volveré a eso de las tres** \- le aseguró Rukia y se inclinó para besar a Uryū en la mejilla. Ichigo abrió el BMW y ella se metió en el asiento del pasajero. Permaneció en absoluto silencio mientras él conducía

\- **Estás muy callada**

**\- Me estoy reservando para luego** \- le aseguró - **Si no estuvieras conduciendo, ya te habría propinado una bofetada**

En pocos minutos llegaron al edificio del despacho de Hirako. Ichigo aparcó el coche en un aparcamiento para clientes y subieron a la oficina. El abogado le hizo una serie de preguntas y fue rellenando un formulario que le serviría para elaborar la petición de una orden judicial contra Sōsuke. Le contó lo que eso suponía y le dio algunos consejos. Tras esto, la citó a las cuatro del día siguiente, para que fuera a firmar los papeles. Era sólo la una y media cuando salieron del edificio.

\- **¿A dónde vamos?** \- preguntó Rukia al ver que se detenía en Bali Café Putri

\- **Te voy a invitar a comer**

**\- No tengo hambre**

**\- Tienen un coctel de mariscos que seguro que te abre el apetito**

**\- Ichigo...**

**\- Nunca antes había conocido a una mujer que protestara tanto** \- dijo él en tono burlón.

\- **¡Pues tú eres el hombre más dominante que jamás he conocido!**

Ichigo apagó el motor, se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y se inclinó sobre ella, lentamente, descendió hasta besarla, con tal habilidad, que Rukia se olvidó de sus quejas. Incapaz de decir una palabra, dejó que él la llevara al cielo una vez más. Le acarició suavemente el labio inferior

\- **Hablas demasiado** \- le dijo mientras le quitaba el cinturón de seguridad, salieron del coche y se dirigieron hacia el restaurante.

Era un lugar muy agradable con mesas que daban vista al jardín Mohri y la torre de Tokyo y efectivamente, el coctel de mariscos resultó absolutamente irresistible.

\- **¿Te sientes mejor?** \- le preguntó Ichigo, después de que pidieran el café

\- **Sí **\- respondió Rukia

\- **Necesitamos decidir en cuál de los dos apartamentos nos vamos a quedar**

**\- No creo que...**

**\- ¿El tuyo o el mío?**

**\- ¿Eres siempre tan autoritario?**

\- **Sí, es una parte de mi personalidad** \- el camarero llevó la tarjeta de crédito, Ichigo firmó el papel, dejó la propina correspondiente y le dio un último sorbo a su café - **¿Nos vamos?**

Pronto llegaron a los bloques de apartamentos que los dos compartían. Rukia empezó a protestar al ver que aparcaba en el suyo.

\- **Sube conmigo, voy a recoger algo de ropa** \- Se volvió hacia él con ira

\- **No me gusta que la gente tome decisiones por mí** \- la expresión de Ichigo fue absoluta e inflexible

\- **Pues tendrás que ir acostumbrándote** \- Rukia subió con él, sin dejar que el tema se agotara ahí

\- **Vamos a tener que establecer una serie de reglas** \- insistió ella mientras entraban en el apartamento de Ichigo. Era precioso, con suelo de mármol, alfombras orientales y bellos muebles que alternaban el diseño más atrevido con las antigüedades.

\- **Ponte cómoda** \- le dijo Ichigo - **No tardaré **

Había algunas fotografías sobre una mesa de caoba. Sin duda era su familia. En una, aparecía una pareja, ya mayor, mientras en otras había familias con niños;

¡Sabía tan poco sobre él! Nada sobre su pasado... Se preguntó por qué, si su familia residía en Karakura, él había decidido pasar parte de su tiempo en Tokyo.

La pregunta la llevó, inevitablemente a otra pregunta: ¿Cuánto tiempo pensaría permanecer allí en aquella ocasión? Estaba claro que, teniendo negocios en todas partes del mundo, su interés en Tokyo sería sólo pasajero. Ichigo volvió al salón con una bolsa de viaje en una mano y un montón de ropa en la otra.

\- **Tengo dos hermanas, las dos casadas, una vive en Atenas, la otra en Londres. Mis padres viven en Karakura**

\- **Mientras que tú, no tienes residencia fija** \- podía imaginarse una vida de lujo y poder, siempre de un lado para otro, vuelos internacionales, importantes reuniones en los cinco continentes...

\- **Tengo casas en varios países**

**\- ¿y una mujer en cada ciudad?**

**\- Tengo muchas amigas** \- respondió él con una sonrisa burlona

¿Por qué de pronto aquel comentario la decepcionó? ¿Es que, acaso, se había atrevido a sentirse diferente? Una pequeña voz interior le decía que recapacitara, que bajara a la tierra, ella no era más que una simple y momentánea diversión. Rukia miró al reloj.

\- **¿Nos vamos ya?** \- preguntó, repentinamente inquieta - **¿Puedes dejarme en la galería, por favor? Te daré una llave de mi apartamento** \- minutos después, detuvo el coche delante de la galería

\- **Te recogeré a las cinco**

Rukia estuvo a punto de protestar una vez más, pero la mirada de Ichigo fue suficiente para evitar que palabra alguna saliera de su boca, se limitó a sacar un segundo juego de llaves del bolso y se lo dio, salió del coche y, sin mirar atrás, llegó hasta la galería y entró.

Si Uryū se sorprendió al verla, no le dijo nada. Se limitó a saludarlo y se metió en la oficina. El ordenador fue su único acompañante, hasta que Uryū entró y le anunció que Ichigo estaba allí.

\- **Es hora de cerrar, cara**

Rukia salvó todo lo que había estado haciendo, cerró el programa y apagó la máquina. Sin decir nada, agarró su bolso y siguió a Ichigo hasta su coche. Hacía una preciosa tarde verano y el sol calentaba con fuerza. Podría haber ido andado a su apartamento. Rukia no sabía qué le molestaba más, si que le hubieran coartado la libertad de decidir o que Ichigo se hubiera erigido a sí mismo como su protector.

Tal vez, lo que realmente la perturbaba era la idea de compartir apartamento con él. La noche anterior... ¡No quería ni pensar en la noche anterior! Ichigo aparcó el coche junto al de ella, salieron, entraron en el portal y subieron en el ascensor hasta el piso quince, sin mediar palabra. Ichigo abrió la puerta y ella pasó delante

\- **Ponte lo que quieras de beber, si es que te apetece algo** \- le sugirió Rukia educadamente, mientras dejaba las cosas sobre la mesa - **Voy adarme una ducha y a cambiarme de ropa** \- Se metió en su habitación y se dirigió directamente al armario ¡Si se había atrevido a invadir su espacio colgando su ropa allí, iba a saber… pero no había nada. Rukia se aseguró a sí misma que se alegraba de que así fuera y decidió que lo mejor era una ducha cuanto antes.

Media hora después, agarró un pequeño bolso azul zafiro y se miró en el espejo. Se había decidido por un bonito traje de color azul zafiro también, que combinaba con sus ojos y resaltaba sus facciones. Rukia respiró profundamente para recabar fuerzas y salió en busca de Ichigo. Pero al vedo, lejos de sentirse fuerte para la batalla, se sintió desarmada. Rukia preparó el ataque para no dejarse amedrentar por la debilidad que le provocaba su impresionante presencia.

\- **¿Crees que estoy lo suficientemente arrebatadora como para vencer a Orihime?** \- la pregunta estaba llena de dobles intenciones que ella trató de dejar bien patentes, pero Ichigo lejos de responder, se limitó a tomarla en sus brazos y a besarla sugerentemente

\- **Así está mucho mejor** \- le dijo, mientras le pasaba levemente el dedo por los labios - **Así te queda mejor el carmín, personalmente, prefiero una apariencia más natural.**

**\- ¡No sobreactúes! Dudo que a Orihime la podamos engañar** \- dijo ella

Ya eran las seis cuando llegaron al restaurante y en pocos minutos, aparecieron

Uryū y Orihime. Tal y como Rukia había predicho, Orihime parecía sacada de una portada de Vouge, llevaba un clásico vestido negro, que no pretendía, en absoluto, ser provocativo... o al menos eso era lo que parecía, hasta que se quitó la chaquetilla. El vestido resultó ser más que insinuante. ¡Y aquellas curvas! Todo su cuerpo parecía esculpido para pedir a gritos que lo acariciara la mano de un hombre.

\- **Hace mucho calor aquí** \- dijo Orihime

Uryū la miró inevitablemente de arriba abajo y luego miró a Rukia con cierta sonrisa descarada. Sí, estaba claro que aquella iba a ser una velada interesante.

\- **Rukia** -dijo Orihime - **supongo que ya no tienes dolor de cabeza** \- la pregunta fue lo suficientemente ambigua como para recibir una respuesta maliciosa

\- **Ichigo se ocupó de quitármelo** \- Orihime sería lo suficientemente imaginativa como para hacerse una vívida idea de cómo se lo había quitado. Por suerte, el maître eligió aquel preciso momento para presentarse y anunciarles que su mesa ya estaba lista.

\- **¿Champagne?** \- sugirió Orihime - **Debería brindar para que nuestra amistad sea duradera**

**\- Sí **\- dijo Rukia - **Brindemos**

\- **Ichigo y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho**

**\- Sí, lo sé, me lo dijo él** \- Orihime levantó una ceja

\- **Supongo que sabes que estuve casada con su mejor amigo**

**\- Debes de echarlo mucho de menos** \- Rukia realmente la compadecía, la viudez debía de ser algo realmente duro en cualquier edad. Pero quedarse viuda tan joven debía de ser realmente duro.

\- **Sí, mucho, pero la vida debe continuar** \- Y, por supuesto, en esa vida, contaba con Ichigo

La verdad era que no la podía culpar. No era de extrañar que quisiera a Ichigo a su lado, aparte de su riqueza, de su status y de su posición social, era un amante excelente... no tenía más que recordar lo que había vivido con él la noche anterior. Ichigo pidió una botella de Don Pérignon. El camarero mostró la botella con todo tipo de florituras y por fin quitó el tapón. El líquido espumoso cayó sobre las copas.

\- **Por los viejos amigos** \- dijo Orihime y brindó directamente con Ichigo, él sonrió, luego brindó con Uryū y con ella

\- **Por nosotros **– le dijo Ichigo, sus ojos café eran increíblemente sensuales y sugerentes, Rukia tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no perderse en ellos.

Ichigo le tomó suavemente la mano y ella se estremeció, aquel hombre había perdido la gran oportunidad de haberse convertido en actor, pues su actuación era tan real, que hasta ella llegaba a dudar de que su caricia no fuera sincera. Si a ello se añadía la calidez de su sonrisa y la ternura de su mirada, el resultado era devastador.

Juntos, decidieron una selección de platos que querían compartir, brindaron, bebieron y escucharon las innumerables anécdotas que Uryū contaba sobre sus tiempos en París con Rukia.

\- **¿Te acuerdas, cara? El camarero de aquel pequeño café de la orilla izquierda se enamoró locamente de ti, no hacía más que perseguirte** \- Orihime miró a Uryū y a Rukia

\- **¿Estudiasteis juntos y vivíais juntos?** – Rukia encogió la nariz en un gesto involuntariamente sexy

\- **Sí, con otras cuatro personas más, teníamos una cocina común, dormitorios muy pequeños y un solo baño**

\- **Pero te encantaba** \- dijo Uryū - **demasiado café, muy poca comida y muchas discusiones sobre cómo cambiar el mundo**

**\- ¿Compartíais casa?** \- preguntó Orihime, extrañada - ¿**No teníais dinero?**

**\- Sí, claro que sí, pero yo no quería una bonito apartamento, ni champán ni caviar**

**\- cara cambió todo eso por pan, sardinas y queso**

**\- ¡Y vino!** \- añadió Rukia con una sonrisa - **Fue muy divertido**

**\- ¿Vivir como si fueras pobre?**

**\- No, sencillamente prescindir de las trampas de los ricos** \- la corrigió - **De no haber hecho aquello, el tiempo que pasé en París habría sido muy diferente**

**\- Y, a pesar de todo, conociste a Ichigo** \- Orihime soltó una incrédula carcajada - **Perdonadme, pero no me imagino a Ichigo en aquel ambiente**

**\- Nos conocimos en la casa de un amigo común** \- le aclaró Ichigo

\- **Fue una de las raras ocasiones en que nos aventuramos a mezclamos con el sofisticado ambiente del París rico** \- dijo Uryū con cinismo

\- **¿Tú también fuiste a la fiesta?**

**\- Yo siempre iba con cara a todas partes** \- dijo él y vio cómo Orihime hacía un gesto de tácita comprensión sobre la naturaleza de su relación que Uryū se apresuró a desmentir - **Nunca fuimos más que buenos, muy buenos amigos **

**\- Y ahora sois socios** – dijo Orihime, Uryū asintió

\- **Nuestra amistad se basa en la mutua confianza y ese es un buen cimiento para cualquier negocio**

**\- ¡Qué rebuscado!** \- dijo Orihime con un tono aparentemente agradable, pero tremendamente incisivo en el fondo - **Fingir que se es pobre, para luego volver a casa y abrir una galería de arte **– Rukia y Uryū se miraron y compadecieron a Orihime

«**No entiendes nada, ¿verdad?**», inquirió Rukia en silencio. «**No entiendes la necesidad de aprender a luchar, de ver lo que es la vida, pues sólo así puede comprenderse el arte, sólo así se puede adquirirse el bagaje necesario para saber dónde hay más que talento. Queríamos tener la capacidad de ver y sentir eso por nosotros mismos, no convertirnos en meros repetidores de los que otros opinan**».

Por fin, el camarero llevó la comida, lo que fue en principio, un respiro para el rumbo que empezaba a tomar la conversación. Sin embargo, Ichigo se dedicó a darle de comer con tal despliegue de medios de seducción que a Rukia le resultaba difícil mantenerse inalterable. Aparentemente, era relativamente fácil mantener el mismo juego, sólo tenía que pinchar de vez en cuando, alguna suculenta gamba y metérsela en la boca, mientras interpretaba el papel de la tentadora empedernida, y eso era lo que hacía, pero eso sí, evitaba la mirada de Uryū, porque sabía que, en el momento en que lo mirara, iba a sufrir el peor de los ataques de risa de toda su historia.

Orihime por su parte, no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida, aunque sus intentos de captar la atención de Ichigo fueron mucho más sutiles. No apartó, ni un momento, la mano de su brazo, y se dedicó a contar anécdotas de tiempos pasados que habían compartido juntos y que no dejaban de recordarle lo larga que había sido su amistad. A Rukia le resultó muy entretenida la velada pues le divertía aquel continuo juego de conspiraciones y fingimientos. Aunque, a decir verdad, ella debía reconocer que no había tenido que fingir en ningún momento, pues sus reacciones habían sido absolutamente sinceras cuando Ichigo la había tocado. También era sincero el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo cuando él le sonreía.

El roce de sus labios provocaba una espiral de sensaciones en su estómago. Todo en él llevaba a su mente el vívido recuerdo de su orgasmo, de la experiencia que habían compartido y que no tenía intención de volver a vivir. Repetir aquello por segunda vez sería como firmar una sentencia fatal. El sexo sólo no valía en sí. Hacer el amor era mucho más que un orgasmo, era algo en lo que siempre había creído, pero con Ichigo había roto esa regla de oro y no estaba dispuesta a repetir el error.

Ninguno de los tres quiso postre, pero sí quesos, después, tomaron un excelente café. Sorprendentemente, eran casi las once cuando salieron del restaurante. Allí mismo se despidieron. Rukia le dio un beso a Uryū en la mejilla y Orihime imitó el gesto con Ichigo.

\- **Tenemos que hacer esto otra vez, muy pronto** \- Ichigo sonrió

\- **Sí, claro que sí ¿verdad, cariño?** \- Ichigo tomó la mano de Rukia de modo visible y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella ¡Sin duda, era extraordinario en su papel! Rukia sonrió

\- **Por supuesto, precisamente, el jueves por la tarde hay una fiesta de caridad en el Takazawa, mi madre está en el comité, puedo reservar una entrada para Orihime** – ella no tardó ni un segundo en responder

\- **Me encantaría** – dijo. Ichigo esperó a que se quedaran solos para hacer un comentario sobre su invitación

\- **Te gusta tentar a la suerte ¿verdad?** \- Rukia se volvió hacia él y sonrió

\- **¡No es eso, cariño! Es, simplemente, que mi madre estará encantada de vender una entrada más, aparte Orihime estará encantada de venir ¿Qué más se puede pedir?**

**\- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué es lo que vas a sacar de eso?** – le preguntó Ichigo, ella sonrió

\- **Verte a ti** \- respondió dulcemente

\- **¿Ver cómo hago mi papel? ¿No es eso lo que todos hacemos continuamente? Siempre estamos representando algún papel**

**\- Pero lo tuyo es verdadero talento**

**\- Déjame que te devuelva el cumplido, eres igualmente buena**

**\- Bueno, tengo que decir que nuestra fingida relación parece cada vez más real, la noche fue todo un éxito** \- Ichigo no respondió. En pocos minutos, ya habían llegado al edificio de Rukia

\- **No hace falta que te quedes esta noche** \- le dijo ella mientras subían en el ascensor

\- **Ya hemos hablado de esto**

**\- Anoche era diferente** \- insistió ella mientras sacaba la llave de su bolso

\- **No** \- Rukia abrió la puerta pero no entró

\- **¿Que quieres decir con ese no?**

**\- Tu casa o la mía, no hay más elección** – reiteró Ichigo - **Me da igual cuál de las dos, pero vamos a estar juntos**

**\- Dudo de verdad que ****Sōsuke**** vaya a intentar entrar en el edificio, además aunque lo hiciera, no lo dejaría entrar** \- Ichigo la miró con cinismo

\- **¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que se podría disfrazar, por ejemplo, de mensajero?** \- continuó antes de que ella tuviera la opción de responder - **podría utilizar algún convincente argumento para que el guarda de la puerta lo dejara pasar** \- una semana atrás, no se le habría ocurrido ni por lo más remoto que algo así pudiera suceder

\- **No estás dispuesto a darte por vencido**

**\- No** \- respondió él

Rukia no dijo nada más, se limitó a entrar en su casa y se dirigió a la cocina. Necesitaba un poco de té que le ayudara a digerir la espléndida cena y a asimilar el champán. Puso la tetera eléctrica, sacó una taza, una bolsita de té, el azúcar y la leche y se quedó allí mismo, esperando a que el agua hirviera.

Era absolutamente consciente de la presencia de Ichigo, de que la estaba observando en silencio desde la puerta. Si se quedaba allí, acabaría volviéndose hacia él, y lanzándole algo a la cabeza. Echó el agua, el azúcar y la leche. Puso la cucharilla en el fregadero, se dio media vuelta y lo miró, deseó no haberlo hecho. Su mirada era intensa y penetrante, hipnótica. Ella sólo podía verlo a él, nada existía, sólo sus ojos profundos y peligrosos.

\- **Pelea conmigo, protesta **\- le dijo con una voz sugerente e implorante - **pero por favor nunca te alejes de mí... Nunca** \- la furia de Rukia se diluyó por completo - **No digas nada** \- continuó él

\- **¿Por qué?** \- desobedeció ella, se inclinó sobre ella y la besó, en respuesta a su pregunta

Inmediatamente después, continuó con una su gerente exploración de su boca, aquella llama incontrolable y feroz se encendió de nuevo dentro de ella y no tuvo modo de detenerla. Pasaron muchos minutos antes de que sus bocas perdieran contacto. Rukia apenas si podía hablar después de aquello, durante unos segundos, sólo miró perpleja al hombre que tenía semejante efecto sobre ella.

\- **No hay nadie aquí ¿por qué seguir fingiendo?** – dijo ella, Ichigo le acariciaba delicadamente el cuello y la espalda, ejerciendo sobre ella un efecto hipnótico

\- **¿Quién dice que esto es fingir?** \- Ichigo sonrió seductoramente.

\- **Por favor, no** \- le rogó ella

\- **¿Tienes miedo?** \- le preguntó

\- **Estoy aterrada**

Ichigo saboreó la dulzura de su boca y luego, descendió hasta deleitarse con la turgencia de sus senos. Lentamente, volvió a tomar posesión de sus labios.

\- **No tengas miedo, por favor** \- Rukia sabía que tenía que detenerlo en aquel preciso instante, porque, de no hacerlo, estaría perdida

\- **Lo de anoche fue un error** \- dijo ella con una voz casi desesperada

\- **Algo tan delicioso no puede ser jamás un error** \- Rukia lo intentó por última vez

\- **Pues, entonces, fue una locura**

**\- ¿Por qué? **\- un notable instinto de conservación la mantenía alerta, a pesar de lo difícil que le estaba resultando

\- **Hace sólo una semana que nos conocemos** \- en los ojos de Ichigo había una sonrisa.

\- **Eso es toda una vida** \- le aseguró

\- **Pero, para mí, tiene que haber algo...**

**\- ¿y no lo hay?**

**\- ¡No... bueno... sí...! ¡No sé!** \- Rukia no podía pensar, sentía su calor sugerente, atroz, desconcertante. De pronto, Rukia tuvo la sensación de estar desnuda, de mostrarse abierta y vulnerable - **Me gusta planificar las cosas, tener un motivo para actuar, no quiero lanzarme de cabeza con alguien...**

**\- ¿Alguien a quien sólo hace una semana que conoces?**

**\- ¡Sí!** \- respondió ella con vehemencia - **¿Adónde nos puede llevar todo esto? En unas semanas, todo se habrá acabado, ya no quedará nada, y entonces, ¿qué?** \- Ichigo le acarició suavemente la mejilla

\- **¿Por qué no esperar y ver lo que sucede?**

Porque no quería sufrir, no quería que le hiciera daño, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya estaba metida en aquello hasta el cuello, y en un amor no correspondido. ¿Amor? ¿Realmente pensaba que aquello era amor? Deseo sí, pero amor era una palabra demasiado importante. Ichigo la agarró en sus brazos y ella enroscó las piernas alrededor de su cintura, una vez en el dormitorio, él encendió la luz.

Durante unos segundos, Rukia lo observó, pero muy pronto, su tentadora boca se vio atrapada entre los sensuales labios de su amante. Se desvistieron lentamente el uno al otro, acariciando cada palmo de piel que quedaba al descubierto. A Rukia le encantaba aquel cuerpo, suave varonil, perfectamente esculpido... No había ya nada más que decir, ninguna pregunta que hacer, ninguna respuesta que dar. Quedaba una larga noche por delante y la emplearon de lleno. Apenas si durmieron. Sólo se dedicaron a hacer incansablemente el amor, hasta que Rukia, al fin cayó exhausta en sus brazos.

**.**

**Continuara…**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Como siempre, espero sus sinceros reviews.

¡Nos vemos!

Se cuidan mucho!


	6. Chapter 6

Este capítulo tiene un ligero, muy, muy ligero toque lemon. Recuerden que todos los lugares que aparecen en esta adaptación son reales, si gustan pueden buscarlos en Internet. **Kotsuki Kurosaki** muchas gracias por tus sinceros reviews y tu apoyo.

**NOTA 1:** Debido a ciertos comentarios de MargoM tal vez esta historia sea borrada, si es asì les recomiendo que lean la historia original, es muy buena y aunque no se si permitan conservar la adaptación, de todas maneras hàganlo, es muy buena!

**NOTA 2: La novela es una adaptación de Helen Bianchin con el mismo nombre y los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

**¡VIVA EL ICHIRUKI!**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**LA AMANTE FINGIDA**

**Capítulo VI**

**.**

Somnolienta y aturdida, se preguntó si aquello era realidad o no era más que un sueño. La respuesta se la daba aquel cuerpo tangible y real que reposaba junto a ella.

\- **Zumo** **de naranja, una ducha, un buen desayuno y a trabajar** \- dijo una profunda voz masculina - **Levántate, vamos, te quedan sólo cuarenta minutos para llegar a la galería** \- Rukia levantó la mano y se cubrió la cabeza

\- **Si es todavía medianoche**

\- **Son exactamente las ocho y cuarto de una soleada mañana de miércoles** – le aseguró Ichigo mientras retiraba las sábanas y dejaba su lánguido y desnudo cuerpo al descubierto. La miró con creciente interés, le gustaba, y mucho, aquel cuerpo de mujer estaba hecho para el amor - **Te levantas o me meto en la cama y no te dejo salir de casa hasta las cinco de la tarde** \- Aquel fue el aviso definitivo, abrió los ojos y se incorporó como un rayo - **Te cuento tres** \- dijo él, con una carcajada - **Aquí tienes tu zumo de naranja** \- Rukia se rascó la cabeza

\- **Una ducha** \- dijo mecánicamente y buscó la bata

\- **No ocultes tan hermosa visión** \- le dijo y ella se ruborizó

\- **¡Ya estás vestido!** \- dijo ella al abrir definitivamente uno de sus ojos

\- **Duchado, afeitado y vestido, además he preparado el desayuno** \- le dijo

\- **¡Eres una joya!** \- le aseguró ella - **Espero que hayas hecho una jarra entera de café**

\- **Está saliendo**

\- **¿Tienes siempre tanta energía a esta hora del día?** \- le preguntó ella, Ichigo esbozó una pícara sonrisa - **Mejor no me respondas**

Rukia se metió en la ducha y sintió el reconfortante efecto del agua sobre su cuerpo, después añadió un poco de agua fría, con la esperanza de que eso la ayudara a despejarse. Después de unos cereales con plátano y una buena taza de café, ya empezaba a sentirse medianamente humana. En cinco minutos, estaría en la galería. Bajaron en el ascensor hasta el garaje.

\- **Tengo varias reuniones** \- le dijo Ichigo - **Llegaré aquí sobre las seis, te llamaré**

\- **¡Maldita sea!** \- dijo Rukia y se acercó a su coche

\- **¿Qué pasa?**

\- **Una rueda pinchada** \- dijo ella desconcertada

\- **Te llevaré a la galería y me ocuparé de que alguien repare tu coche** \- Al acercarse más, se dieron cuenta de que la rueda había sido pinchada intencionadamente.

\- **¿Tú crees que...?**

\- **¿Que ha sido ****Sōsuke****? Posiblemente sí** – dijo Ichigo, aunque no había ninguna prueba. Se metieron en el BMW y en pocos minutos ya estaban de camino. Muy pronto llegaron a la galería

\- **Te llamaré a lo largo del día** \- dijo él y la besó directamente en los labios, Rukia se desabrochó el cinturón y salió del coche

Fue una mañana realmente activa. Rukia se puso al día con todos los papeles, contactó con la empresa que hacía los marcos e hizo un número infinito de llamadas. Comió allí mismo, en su oficina y se sorprendió al recibir una llamada de Ichigo a las tres y media.

\- **He enviado tu coche a la galería, no te olvides de la cita que tienes a las cuatro con el abogado, iré a buscarte en quince minutos** \- ¡No se le había olvidado! Pero el tiempo había pasado más deprisa de lo que ella había pensado

\- **Gracias** \- respondió Rukia

La firma de la orden la alivió de algún modo, al menos, el asunto estaba ya en manos oficiales. Eran casi las cinco cuando Ichigo la dejó en la galería. Rukia siguió al BMW hasta el apartamento. Una vez allí, Rukia escuchó los mensajes que había en su contestador.

\- **Hola, Rukia, soy Rangiku, mala amiga, ¡no me has llamado! te recuerdo que esta tarde es la fiesta de ****Tōshirō****, te esperamos a las seis y media**

\- **¿****Tōshirō****?** \- preguntó Ichigo

\- **Mi ahijado** \- le explicó - **tiene tres años y hoy tiene la fiesta de cumpleaños. ¡No sé cómo se me había podido olvidar! Tengo el tiempo justo de ducharme cambiarme y salir para allá…**

\- **Voy contigo** \- Rukia lo miró extrañada

\- **¿A una fiesta infantil?**

\- **Sí **\- repitió él con una sonrisa burlona en los labios

Resultó muy divertida, padres y familiares se congregaban frente a un colorido escenario, en el que los payasos y magos interpretaban sus actos y después cantaban las mañanitas. Rukia se quedó de pie con Ichigo detrás abrazándola protectoramente. Después de los actos buscaron a Rangiku y a su marido, y pasaron un rato con el pequeño Tōshirō, quien se alegró mucho de ver a Rukia y no ocultó su curiosidad por el hombre que iba con ella.

Eran casi las nueve cuando acabó la fiesta. Después de despedirse de Tōshirō y de sus padres, se dirigieron al coche y se pusieron de camino, minutos después, Rukia ya se había dormido. Al llegar al apartamento, ella se despertó, e Ichigo la observó unos instantes, estaba muy pálida y tenía unas grandes ojeras bajo los ojos, cuando estaban en el apartamento suavemente la empujó hacia la habitación.

\- **Corre, vete a dormir** \- No necesitó que se lo dijera dos veces.

Se desvistió a toda velocidad, se limpió el maquillaje y se metió en la cama, se durmió casi al instante y se despertó a la mañana siguiente, sola, sin embargo, la forma de la almohada y el olor a colonia varonil le dijeron que Ichigo había dormido con ella. Rukia se levantó y se duchó, luego se vistió y salió a la cocina. Allí estaba Ichigo, duchado y afeitado, y con el mismo olor que había dejado sobre su cama, estaba hablando por el móvil, en un idioma que ella no comprendía en absoluto. Estaba claro que él ya había desayunado. Rukia se tomó un pequeño plato de cereales con fruta antes de que él colgara.

\- **Buenos días** \- dijo él, se acercó y la besó en los labios - **¿Ya estás lista? Te llevaré a la galería**

No había sido precisamente el mejor de sus días, al menos, eso fue lo que pensó Rukia al llegar a casa, después de las cinco. Todo lo que podía ir mal, había ido mal, y para colmo, Ichigo la había llamado para decir que llegaría tarde, aunque durante aquellos días había deseado poder estar sola en su apartamento, de pronto su ausencia le creaba una terrible sensación de vacío. Echaba de menos el calor de su brazos, su voz sus besos, el pulso de su corazón.

Se acercó al contestador y pulsó el botón de escucha, pero lo único que oyó fue tres intentos de llamada sin mensaje, que le resultaron bastante desconcertantes

¿Sería Sōsuke? Decidió que una ducha caliente era lo que necesitaba.

Se duchó, se secó y se puso unos vaqueros y una camiseta, se peinó y salió al salón. Era demasiado pronto para vestirse para la cena de caridad y no le gustaba pasearse sólo con un albornoz por la casa durante horas. Al cabo de un rato, sonó el intercomunicador, Rukia respondió, pero, durante unos segundos, no obtuvo respuesta.

\- **¿Te lo estás pasando bien con tu amante, Rukia?** \- Ella sintió que el estómago se le revolvía al oír la familiar voz de Sōsuke, se quedó callada, hasta que al fin decidió responder

\- **No seas necio, ****Sōsuke**

\- **Ya sabes que la inteligencia no es uno de mis fuertes**

\- **¿Qué quieres conseguir con esto? ¿Quieres que te arresten?**

\- **¿Todavía no te has dado cuenta? Me gusta la idea de burlar a la justicia** \- colgó el telefonillo y se alejó de el asustada, se quedó en un rincón, temblorosa y confusa, cuando a los veinte minutos sonó el telefonillo otra vez, estuvo a punto de no contestar, pero al fin lo hizo

\- **Rukia** \- era la recepcionista - **hay un magnífico ramo de flores aquí para ti**

\- **Bajaré ahora mismo** \- agarró la llave y salió, nada más llegar a recepción vio un gran ramo de claveles rojos, lo agarró y buscó la tarjeta, una única palabra estaba escrita con desprecio «zorra». No le cabía duda de quién las había enviado. - **¿Puedes tirar esto a la basura, por favor?**

\- **¿Cómo?**

\- **Tíralas por favor** \- insistió.

\- **Pero si son preciosas**

\- **Sí, pero han sido enviadas con las peores intenciones**

Al volverse hacia el ascensor, vio a través de la puerta de cristal que Sōsuke estaba fuera y le hacía una solemne y burlona reverencia, era un explícito recordatorio de que la guerra había comenzado y de que a Sōsuke le gustaba tentar a la suerte.

\- **Pues a mí me parece una pena tirarlas** \- Rukia se encogió de hombros y se dirigió al ascensor

Le quedaba una hora para cambiarse, maquillarse y hacer algo con su pelo, no le apetecía nada tener que asistir a aquella cena benéfica, las mujeres se pasaban días preparándose para aquel tipo de eventos. Su madre habría ido al masajista, a la maquilladora, a la manicura y habría pasado horas en la peluquería. Rukia se quitó los vaqueros, se puso ropa interior de seda, se cubrió con una bata y se sentó ante el tocador para maquillarse, fue en ese momento preciso cuando llegó Ichigo, se acercó y la besó amorosamente en la mejilla, luego la observó unos segundos y notó las ojeras.

\- **¿Has tenido un mal día?**

\- **Algo así** \- dijo ella

\- **¿Llevas algo debajo de la bata?** \- preguntó goloso, ella lo miró con una sonrisa en los ojos

\- **No tenemos tiempo** \- Ichigo sonrió de tal modo que Rukia sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago

\- **Siempre podemos llegar tarde** – dijo, descendió ligeramente y observó la imagen de ellos dos en el espejo del tocador, aún agachado, el tamaño y la proporción de su cuerpo hacían que ella pareciera todavía pequeña e indefensa

Deslizó las manos por dentro de la bata hasta encontrar sus senos turgentes, Rukia sintió calor, mucho calor, el fuego líquido del deseo corría por sus venas, observó con fascinación cómo su piel se estremecía, aquel hombre podía ejercer un efecto devastador sobre ella. Una de las manos trazó el camino hasta su pubis y encontró lo que buscaba, muy pronto, su ropa interior dejó de cubrirla. Él la estrechó en sus brazos y depositó un delicado beso en su cuello.

\- **No estás jugando limpio** \- le dijo ella, entonces, la levantó y apretó su cuerpo contra el de ella, él también estaba excitado, muy excitado. La agarró y la sentó sobre la encimera de mármol, lentamente, se deleitó con sus pezones y con su cuello, Rukia tomó entonces su boca y lo besó desesperada, allí mismo, le hizo el amor, hasta que ella gritó su alivio con él.

\- **Supongo que deberíamos preparamos** \- dijo él después de unos segundos, ella no pudo responder nada, lo miraba encandilada y perdida en sus ojos, él le agarró la cara entre las manos y la besó

\- **Iré a ducharme y a afeitarme** – le informó. Rukia se quedó sentada en el tocador, con las dos manos apoyadas sobre el mármol.

Se sentía desconcertantemente bien, ningún hombre había provocado, jamás, un efecto semejante sobre ella, su pasión la consumía, se sentía tan vinculada a él que le daba miedo ¿Qué ocurriría cuando todo acabara? ¿Podría ella decir adiós y gracias sin más? La idea de continuar viviendo sin él le resultaba insoportable, estaba atada a él irremediablemente hasta que Orihime se diera por vencida y hasta que Sōsuke dejara de acosarla ¿Qué podía hacer, entonces? Amar y vivir el día a día era la única respuesta que encontraba, pero eso no era más que una utopía, la realidad era que acabaría con el corazón roto inevitablemente.

El sonido del agua cayendo en el baño contiguo hizo que volviera en sí, se bajó del tocador y se miró en el espejo, tenía que arreglarse el pelo, maquillarse y vestirse... Rukia se obligó a sí misma a ponerse manos a la obra. Se dio forma al pelo con las tenacillas, se maquilló cuidadosamente, enfatizándose los pómulos y los ojos y se perfiló los labios, eligió un vestido negro ajustado, con tirantes muy finos y unos zapatos altos de tacón fino a juego con un pequeño bolso, así apareció en el salón.

Ichigo ya estaba esperándola, tenía un aspecto resplandeciente, vestido con un elegante esmoquin negro y una camisa blanca con pajarita negra, Rukia sintió que el corazón se le paralizaba de la emoción de verlo, su mandíbula cuadrada y los pómulos angulosos le daban un aspecto algo primitivo, sus ojos café y penetrantes y la boca bien formada le daban un toque sensual y atractivo. Era, sin duda, un hombre impresionante y no sólo en lo meramente físico, había en él una dureza que imponía mucho respeto a quien se atrevía a romper sus reglas, pero, por otro lado, era increíblemente gentil con quien se proponía serlo.

Sin duda, la mujer que ganara plenamente su corazón sería muy afortunada. Si era inteligente, lo mantendría a buen recaudo y trataría de tenerlo para siempre, aquel tipo de pensamientos eran, sin duda, muy peligrosos, y ella lo sabía.

\- **¿Nos vamos?** \- Rukia no sabía cómo se las había arreglado para que su voz sonara fría y clara, el ascensor bajó sin detenerse hasta la planta baja, donde entró la recepcionista.

\- **Rukia** \- dijo la mujer nada más verla- **He puesto las flores en la mesita pequeña del portal, me parecía una verdadera pena desperdiciarlas así, espero que no te importe** \- El ascensor se detuvo en el primer piso del garaje y la mujer se despidió y salió

\- **¿De qué flores habla?** \- preguntó Ichigo mientras se dirigían al coche

\- **Un ramo de claveles** \- respondió ella, Ichigo la miró fijamente

\- **Tendré que volver a hacer la pregunta ¿Quién te lo ha mandado?** – como no contestó la agarró del brazo y la obligó a detenerse – **contesta Rukia** \- decidió no ocultar nada, no valía la pena

\- **Sōsuke** \- la mirada de Ichigo se endureció

\- **¿Te las trajo en persona?**

\- **Sí**

\- **¿Habló contigo?** \- insistió él

\- **Se quedó fuera e hizo una estúpida reverencia** \- Ichigo hizo un gesto de rabia y dijo con la misma

\- **Ese idiota está jugando con fuego** \- Rukia casi podía palpar la furia que emanaba de él, abrió las puertas del BMW, esperó a que ella se sentara para ir a su lado y sentarse al volante

\- **¿Te ha llamado en algún momento?** – preguntó indignado

\- **Está tarde, poco después de que llegara a casa por el intercomunicador **\- Ichigo la miró bruscamente

\- **Mañana mismo nos cambiamos a mi casa, y no se te ocurra** **protestar **– le advirtió - **Sólo se puede acceder a mi casa con el código de seguridad o con una llave especial, es más segura que la tuya, al menos, tendré la certeza de que allí estarás segura**

\- **Me parece que todo esto está yendo demasiado lejos**

\- **La decisión no es negociable**

**\- ¿Cómo que no es negociable?**

**\- Ya casi hemos llegado** \- habían hecho el recorrido hasta el Takazawa en un tiempo récord

\- **Hablaremos de ello más tarde** \- dijo ella mientras él buscaba un sitio en el aparcamiento.

**\- Como tú quieras** \- dijo Ichigo con escalofriante frialdad, estaba furioso y se le notaba, ella estaba tensa.

Al llegar al ascensor, ya había un grupo de invitados esperando. Rukia forzó una sonrisa para evitar comentarios, desde aquel instante, ambos se pusieron las máscaras que requería la ocasión. Había camareros con bandejas llenas de copas con champán y Rukia agarró una, dio un sorbo y buscó con la mirada a sus padres.

\- **¡Hola!** \- Rukia oyó la voz de Orihime y se volvió hacia ella con una amplia y falsa sonrisa

\- **Orihime** \- dijo Rukia en un tono extremadamente cortés - **Me alegro de verte**

Era increíble de la cantidad de mentiras que se decían en aquellos eventos sociales, Uryū se acercó y la besó en la mejilla, los invitados comenzaron a salir de la estancia cuando los camareros anunciaron que se iba a servir la cena en el comedor. Ichigo tomó a Rukia del brazo y juntos entraron en el salón, ella era extremadamente consciente de la proximidad de sus cuerpos, se habían dispuesto varias mesas circulares, con manteles blancos, hermosa cubertería, copas y centros de flores. Cada mesa tenía un número y lo invitados iban como autómatas cada uno a la suya.

Orihime se sentó a lado de Ichigo, lo que irritó tremendamente a Rukia que empezaba a cansarse de la infatigable persecución de la viuda, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, a menos que quisiera montar una escena y no iba a hacer eso. Orihime sabía eso y se valía de su astucia para crear situaciones extremas. La noche sería amenizada por varias actuaciones, que se sucederían, con pequeños intervalos, a lo largo de los cuatro platos que se iban a servir, sus padres llegaron a la mesa con otras dos parejas más.

Hubo una breve rueda de presentaciones y a continuación, se inició el discurso que siempre se daba en aquellas cenas de caridad. Justo después, se sirvió una deliciosa sopa de cebolla. Un mago, vestido de negro, con el rostro pintado de blanco y los labios negros, hizo una serie de trucos conocidos, en los que hacía aparecer y desaparecer pañuelos, anillos de plata y algunas cosas más.

Después de la sopa, vino una ensalada de mariscos, con cogollos de lechuga, que

Rukia acompañó sólo con agua, Orihime no dejaba ni un segundo a Ichigo, había encontrado un tema de conversación que parecía interesarlo realmente. Rukia miró a Uryū y éste le guiñó el ojo, ella sonrió, al parecer era bastante claro que el interés por la conversación no era interés por la mujer.

A Uryū le gustaba averiguar lo que se ocultaba tras la máscara de las buenas maneras en aquellos acontecimientos sociales, y rara vez se equivocaba. Los camareros se llevaron los platos vacíos y una exquisita soprano interpretó un aria de una conocida ópera.

Rukia bebió un poco de champán y trató de ignorar el modo en que Orihime posó su mano sobre la pierna de Ichigo. No pudo contener una ola de rabia, de celos, pero sí tuvo que contener su impulso de levantarse y abofetearla.

\- **¡Maravilloso!** \- dijo Orihime al terminar el concierto

La mujer se volvió hacia Ichigo, le dijo algo en voz baja, se rió y le tocó la manga de la chaqueta. Tal vez, había llegado la hora de que todos se pusieran a jugar. Junto a ella, se había sentado un joven un poco más grande que ella, cuya acompañante resultó ser su hermana, se volvió hacia él.

\- **Una velada encantadora ¿verdad?** – dijo ella y el muchacho se ruborizó

\- **Sí, sin duda** \- respondió, mientras aplaudía animosamente a la soprano – **La verdad es que es maravillosa ¿verdad?**

\- **Sí, lo es** \- dijo Rukia

\- **La comida también está muy buena ¿no crees?** \- se animó a decir - **¿Quieres un poco de vino o de champán?**

\- **Un poco de agua, si no te importa** – "por supuesto que no le importaba" pensó él, en lo más mínimo, habría hecho lo que le hubiera pedido sin importarle un ápice, le parecía increíble que aquella mujer estuviera hablando con él

\- **¿Sueles venir a muchas cenas benéficas?** – dijo él, ella pensó que era un muchacho muy agradable y respondió

\- **Mis padres colaboran con gran parte de ellas, así que tengo que asistir con cierta frecuencia**

\- **Es... bueno... ¿Querrías bailar conmigo luego?** \- preguntó tímidamente

\- **Sí, claro que sí**

Su charla se vio interrumpida por el camarero, que llevaba el plato principal. Rukia sonrió al muchacho y volvió su atención hacia la comida, de pronto, sintió una leve caricia en la mejilla, era Ichigo

\- **No es más que un niño** \- le advirtió sutilmente

\- **Es casi de mi edad, además ¿Me estás diciendo que no puedo hablar con él?**

\- **Te estoy diciendo que no va a entender tu flirteo, se ve que es tonto, se va a confundir y no va saber salir airoso** \- Rukia lo miró incrédula

\- **Mientras que tú sí que vas a salir airoso con Orihime**

\- **Te has dado cuenta** \- dijo él, en una rotunda afirmación, Rukia estuvo a punto de decide que ella se daba cuenta de absolutamente todo lo que él hacía, pero prefirió no ponerse más en evidencia, no estaba dispuesta a admitir ante él lo que sentía, Ichigo le agarró la mano y se la llevó hasta los labios, comenzó a besarle uno a uno cada dedo.

\- **Come, cariño**

Aquel hombre era absolutamente letal, con sólo mirarlo todas sus fuerzas se desvanecían, se perdía inexorablemente, era como si cada célula de su cuerpo quisiera fusionarse con él. Había una química inexplicable que la hacía sentir sensual y vibrante, que hacía que se abrasara sólo con tenerlo a unos metros de distancia.

\- **En ese caso, será mejor que me devuelvas mi mano** \- le respondió ella con toda la calma de que pudo hacer gala

\- **No seas tan quisquillosa** \- respondió él - **Y recuerda que después de la cena, tienes que venirte conmigo a casa**

\- **Me pongo a temblar de pensarlo**

\- **Me aseguraré de que así sea...**

\- **Pues entonces come** \- le dijo Rukia - **Vas a necesitar fuerzas** \- Ichigo levantó una ceja y sonrió - **Cariño** \- añadió ella jocosamente

Al levantar la vista, vio que Uryū la observaba con una sonrisa malévola en los labios, ella hizo una mueca burlona. El plato principal consistía en carne y pescado, que fueron servidos alternativamente, junto a una sofisticada guarnición de verduras, luego hubo postre y tabla de quesos. Rukia bebió agua la mayor parte del tiempo y observó a Ichigo mientras terminaba con su comida. Parecía disfrutar de cada bocado que daba, lo mismo le ocurría cuando daba placer a una mujer.

Rukia lo miraba embobada, cada bocado despertaba en ella el recuerdo de sus íntimos encuentros, la sangre comenzaba a correr por sus venas con rapidez con sólo pensar todo lo que le podía hacer. Ichigo se volvió hacia Rukia, como si hubiera presentido el efecto que estaba provocando en ella. Durante una milésima de segundo, Rukia dejó escapar por sus ojos un grito de necesidad, pero pronto acalló ese grito y recobró su máscara de hielo.

Sus ojos se habían encontrado en una mirada intensa, sentían que estaban solos en aquella habitación abarrotada de gente. Al fin Ichigo había sonreído, una sonrisa carga da de promesas. Los camareros comenzaron a retirar los platos y el encantamiento se rompió. Un comediante había tomado el micrófono y había empezado contar chistes ante los que era imposible no reírse.

Después del café, vino un sofisticado pase de modelos, tras lo cual, algunos comensales aprovecharon para salir al jardín.

\- **¿Podríamos bailar ahora?** \- dijo el muchacho que estaba sentado a su lado

\- **Sí, claro que sí** \- dejó la servilleta en la mesa y lo siguió hasta la pista de baile

Allí lo sorprendió por su habilidad con los pies. La llevó con gracia y facilidad, logrando que elaborara una serie de pasos de los que jamás se habría sentido capaz.

\- **¡Eres muy bueno!** \- le dijo, cuando llegó la música más lenta

\- **Mi hermana y yo competimos en bailes de salón** \- le informó

\- **Pues déjame decirte que eres excelente** – dijo ella sonriendo, después de bailar en unos minutos de agradable silencio el dijo

\- **Supongo que... No, claro que no** \- se respondió a sí mismo, lo miró curiosa

\- **¿Qué es lo que está claro que no?**

**\- Que no querrías salir conmigo: al cine, conciertos, cenas, esas cosas...**

**\- Si no estuviera saliendo ya con alguien, lo haría** \- le aseguró

\- **¿De verdad?** \- preguntó él entusiasmado

\- **De verdad** \- le aseguró

La música terminó, Rukia le dio las gracias y juntos volvieron a la mesa, Ichigo la estaba mirando cuando llegaron a la mesa, Rukia se sentó en su silla y él rellenó la copa de champán y se la dio mientras el joven invitaba a su hermana a la pista de baile.

\- **¿Le has desengañado amablemente?**

**\- Me ha pedido que salga con él**

**\- Por supuesto lo rechazaste** \- Rukia decidió jugar un poco

\- **Me lo he pensado durante un rato...** \- dijo ella, después, hizo una pausa dramática - **Y he decidido volver a bailar con él** \- Ichigo posó el dedo índice sobre sus labios

\- **Pero el último baile es mío**

**\- Trataré de recordarlo** \- respondió ella solemnemente

\- **¿Quieres más café?**

**\- Sí, por favor, si sigo con el champán voy a dejar de ser responsable de mis actos** \- Ichigo sonrió

\- **¿Y qué consecuencias tendría eso?**

\- **¿Que acabaría dándole un puñetazo en la nariz a Orihime? – **Admitió en voz baja, él la miró divertido - **Es amiga nuestra, lo sé, pero creo que está traspasando ligeramente los límites que la amistad exige**

\- **Muy pronto las cosas volverán a su cauce – le aseguró**

\- **Me admira tu fe en el ser humano, pero mi opinión es muy diferente a la tuya** –replicó - **¿No crees que estás siendo demasiado optimista?**

\- **No - **Apareció una camarera que les sirvió café, Rukia se echó azúcar

\- **Ichigo ¿bailamos?** \- dijo la incansable Orihime - **No te importa ¿verdad Rukia?** \- Rukia sonrió

\- **Por supuesto que no, mientras me terminaré el café – **Rukia vio como se alejaban a la pista y su madre aprovecho el momento para comentar

\- **Parece que Ichigo y tú se llevan muy bien** –dijo Hisana en cuanto se alejaron lo suficiente

Le habría gustado poder decide a su madre la verdad, pero, ¿cuál era la verdad? La única verdad era que se pasaban todo el día discutiendo, pero hacían el amor formidablemente ¿Cómo reaccionaría su madre ante una información así? Probablemente, le diría que lo mejor de una pelea era la reconciliación.

\- **Sí** \- se limitó a responder

\- **Nos vamos a ir en un momento** \- dijo Hisana - **Tu padre tiene que tomar un vuelo a primera hora mañana, podríamos comer juntas ¿qué te parece? Te llamaré**

Ichigo y Orihime volvieron a la mesa y Rukia trató de ignorar el modo en que él había puesto el brazo sobre el respaldo de su silla.

\- **Sí, llámame mamá, nos veremos**

\- **El sábado puede ser un buen día**

\- **No, el sábado no** \- intervino Ichigo - **Nos vamos a Sydney** \- Rukia se volvió hacia él - **Tengo unos asuntos que atender allí** \- le dijo con una sonrisa burlona

\- **Te vendrá bien un cambio de aires** \- dijo Hisana, ¿Por qué aquel hombre se creía siempre con derecho a organizarle la vida? No estaba dispuesta a dejarse vencer sin pelear, así que volvió a tratar el tema mientras estaban bailando.

\- **No me gusta que me digan lo que tengo que hacer**

\- **Sobre todo si quien te lo dice soy yo**

**\- Escucha...**

**\- No, cariño, escúchame tú a mí** \- dijo Ichigo serio - **Las cosas son así, no voy a dejarte sola para que ese patán trate de acercarte ¿de acuerdo? Mañana, a las dos de la tarde, tengo una reunión en Sidney, que concluirá con una cena y el domingo estaré de vuelta, y como no voy a dejarte te llevaré conmigo** – su mirada no daba para discusiones, así que dijo

\- **¿Y cómo vas a justificar mi presencia?**

\- **Yo no le doy cuentas a nadie** \- Rukia cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos otra vez

\- **Yo tampoco ¿sabes?**

\- **Me temo que ahora sí, me rindes cuentas a mí, al menos hasta que estés fuera de peligro** \- Rukia sintió un arrebato de rabia

\- **¡No te olvides de Orihime!** \- Una sonrisa indolente se dibujó en sus labios

\- **Por supuesto que no me olvido** – respondió, Rukia se tensó

\- **Ya no quiero bailar más contigo – **entonces Ichigo le besó cariñosamente la sien mientras le acariciaba al espalda

\- **Sí, sí que quieres** \- Estar en sus brazos era, sin duda, como estar en el cielo

\- **¿Por qué siempre estás tan seguro de lo que yo quiero?** \- Rukia se estaba derritiendo con su tacto

\- **Porque lo estoy**

El olor a jabón y a colonia se mezclaba con un aroma inconfundiblemente propio y ejercía un poderoso efecto sobre ella. Necesitaba alejarse de él durante un segundo al menos.

\- **Necesito ir al tocador** \- le dijo

Era bastante tarde ya, en menos de una hora, el local estaría cerrado, Rukia abandonó el salón y se dirigió al elegante tocador del hotel. Se estaba pintando los labios cuando la puerta se abrió, era Orihime ¿Coincidencia o un estudiado encuentro? Rukia se decidió por pensar que se trataba de lo segundo.

\- **Tengo que admitido** \- le dijo mientras se acercaba al espejo - **Te mueves con rapidez** \- Orihime entró a matar, sin preámbulos, fue directa al corazón del asunto - **Has tardado menos de una semana en conseguir que Ichigo quiera convertirse en tu caballero de armadura resplandeciente** \- Rukia metió el lápiz de labios en el bolso

\- **Le agradezco mucho que me ayude**

\- **Muy adecuados y oportunos esos pequeños ataques de ****Sōsuke** \- miró a Rukia a través del espejo, ella estaba sorprendida, no daba crédito a lo que acababa de oír - **No me negarás que resulta sospechoso**

\- **¿Me estás acusando de preparar todo para que Ichigo me preste atención?**

\- **Querida, las mujeres son capaces de cualquier cosa para llamar la atención de Ichigo** \- dijo Orihime con descarado cinismo

\- **¿Eso te incluye a ti?**

\- **Por supuesto** \- admitió ella, Rukia respiró profundamente

\- **¿Y cuál es, exactamente, el propósito de esta pequeña charla?**

\- **Que sepas que estoy en la carrera**

**\- No hay ninguna carrera Orihime, Ichigo no es un trofeo**

\- **No eres una estúpida, así que dime a qué estás jugando**

**\- No estoy jugando a nada, es Ichigo el que quiere hacer el papel del héroe y no con mi beneplácito **\- Sin decir nada más, se dio media vuelta y salió del baño. Mientras se acercaba a la mesa, vio que Uryū e Ichigo estaban hablando, Rukia se sentó

\- **¿Más café?** -le preguntó Ichigo

\- **Sí, por favor**

Él le hizo una señal al camarero, y éste se acercó a llenar las tazas, era casi medianoche cuando se marcharon de la fiesta. Al llegar, Rukia miró al edificio. Había luces en varias de las casas, muy pronto, estuvieron en el apartamento de Rukia.

\- **Me voy a la cama **\- dijo ella mientras Ichigo cerraba la puerta principal

\- **Si quieres discutir, discutamos** \- le pidió él, Rukia se volvió con la barbilla bien alta y la mirada turbia

\- **No me pienso mudar a tu casa y no pienso pasar el fin de semana contigo en Sidney**

\- **Me temo que sí lo vas a hacer** \- Estaba metida en un torbellino y no podía pararlo

\- **¿Podrías hacerme el favor de informar a Orihime de que yo no he planeado que ****Sōsuke**** me atacara para llamar tu atención? - **Ichigo abrió los ojos con cierta sorpresa

\- **Orihime está... alucinando** – dijo él -** sufre alucinaciones, y está temporalmente obsesionada**

**\- ¡Eso también! – **y ella le dio la espalda

Ichigo se acercó a ella y le puso las manos sobre los hombros, su tacto hacía que se sintiera tan bien, demasiado bien... suavemente, le besó la parte de atrás del cuello, después, le bajó los tirantes y fue besándole los hombros.

\- **Esto no va a resolver nada** \- le dijo ella, sin poder evitar lo que sus manos le hacían sentir, muy pronto su voluntad se vería anulada - **Ichigo por favor, no lo hagas **\- su súplica llevaba implícita la confesión de lo frágil que era cuando la tomaba en sus brazos, un estratégico beso en la nuca fue suficiente para lograr debilitar sus defensas.

\- **¿Quieres que pare?** \- no, claro que no quería que parara, pero si continuaba, estaría perdida. Retrocedió y se apartó de él

\- **No veo la necesidad de irme a tu casa, tampoco entiendo por qué tengo que pasar el fin de semana contigo en Sidney, no eres responsable de mi seguridad, lo que ha sucedido con ****Sōsuke**** habría ocurrido de cualquier forma**

\- **¿Me estás diciendo que te quieres quedar sola, a riesgo de sufrir un ataque? ¿No te das cuenta de que se puede presentar aquí o aparecer en el aparcamiento?** – Su voz evocaba imágenes de terror - **Las consecuencias acabarían siendo horribles, y todo porque quieres demostrar que te las puedes arreglar sola contra un desequilibrado con antecedentes de violencia**

Dicho así, realmente sonaba absurdo, pero Rukia sabía que detrás de su negativa a ir con él había mucho más, lo que había empezado como un juego, estaba yendo demasiado lejos.

\- **¿Esperas que me vaya a Sidney y me pase todo el fin de semana preocupado por ti? Ni hablar**

\- **¿Y por qué había de importarte lo que me suceda?** – él la miró intensamente

\- **Me importa**

Aquello era demasiado. Ya no podía más. Atravesó el salón y se metió directamente en su habitación. Cerró la puerta, y de haber podido, habría echado la llave, habría levantado un muro de ladrillo o de acero que lo separara de él. Se desabrochó la cremallera del vestido y se lo quitó, luego se quitó sus zapatos, buscó una camiseta grande y se la puso, se quitó el maquillaje y se metió en la cama. Apagó la luz y se quedó pensativa en la oscuridad de su habitación.

**.**

**Continuará...**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Bueno este es el penúltimo capítulo asi que dentro de dos días tendrán el gran final.

Se cuidan mucho!


	7. Chapter 7

Y por fin ¡este es el final! He de agregar que agradezco muchísimo sus comentarios y que la siguieran hasta el final, la historia es muy buena y como les dije al inicio, me encanto para esta pareja. Espero de todo corazón que puedan leerla hasta el final, y lean la historia original ¿vale? pero no los entretengo más y los dejo con este final que me gustó bastante y que me sacó una sonrisa.

**NOTA: **La novela es una adaptación de Helen Bianchin con el mismo nombre y los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**  
**

**¡VIVA EL ICHIRUKI! **

**.**

* * *

**.**

**LA AMANTE FINGIDA**

**Capítulo VII**

**.**

Rukia se despertó, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero sin duda se había dormido sin darse cuenta. Se removió inquieta en la cama y sintió que había un cuerpo masculino a su lado, se tensó.

\- **¿Ichigo?** \- preguntó sobresaltada

\- **¿Quién si no?** \- respondió él

Acto seguido la besó, tierna y sensualmente. Le besó el cuello y los labios, y comenzó de nuevo todo un juego de caricias ¡Le resultaba tan fácil dejarse envolver por su cuerpo grande y protector! Volverían a hacer el amor, porque por mucho que quisiera ignorarlo no era mero sexo, había mucho más... y sobre lo que hubiera, pensaría al día siguiente... de momento sólo quería dejarse llevar a donde su amante la llevara.

Rukia se levantó temprano, por la mañana, se duchó, se vistió, e hizo una pequeña maleta con ropa para el fin de semana, pensó en protestar por última vez, pero acabó por aceptar que era una batalla perdida y que no valía la pena el esfuerzo.

\- **Deja tu coche aquí** \- le dijo Ichigo mientras metía las maletas en el BMW – **Yo iré a buscarte a la galería a las diez**

\- **De acuerdo** \- Ichigo la miró con una sonrisa burlona

\- **¿A qué se debe tanta docilidad?**

**\- Es tu personalidad impositiva, ha acabado por acobardarme** \- Ichigo se rió

\- **No te creo** \- respondió con sorna, mientras arrancaba el coche. Rukia pasó una hora organizando papeles en la galería antes de ir al aeropuerto. A mediodía, el avión aterrizó en Sidney, a eso de la una, ya estaban en el hotel Darling HarboUf

\- **¿Qué piensas hacer esta tarde?** \- preguntó Ichigo mientras guardaba las cosas en el armario

\- **Ir de compras** \- respondió ella

\- **Yo estaré de vuelta a eso de las seis** – respondió él - **Haré una reserva para cenar a las siete**

\- **Muy bien** \- respondió ella, Ichigo se acercó y la besó, fue un beso corto y demasiado rápido, después, le acarició la mandíbula

\- **Tendré el móvil encendido, por si quieres algo** \- le dijo – **Cuídate**

Cinco minutos después, Rukia ya estaba tomando un taxi en dirección a Double

Bay, aquella zona era conocida por tener las tiendas más caras y exclusivas, en ella se alternaban los edificios y tiendas más modernos, con los chalets. El sol brillaba intensamente y la brisa agitaba las hojas de los árboles, Rukia se puso las gafas de sol y se dispuso a hacer sus compras, dos horas después, se paró a tomarse un café y a recabar fuerzas, tras lo cual, continuó implacable con su labor.

Su última compra fueron unos zapatos de tacón fino y alto, que combinaban a la perfección con el vestido que se había comprado para la cena, eran ya las cinco y media cuando el taxi la dejó en el hotel. Una vez en su habitación, fue sacando todo lo que había comprado y lo fue colocando en el armario, después, fue a darse una ducha, allí fue donde Ichigo la encontró al llegar. Rukia oyó que se estaba afeitando, después de un rato, Ichigo golpeó la mampara de cristal y entró.

\- **¿Quieres un baño común?** \- preguntó seductor

\- **Pues lo siento, pero yo ya he terminado**

**\- De eso nada**

Se aproximó a ella y comenzó a acariciarle los pechos, la besó y acalló toda protesta, sus lenguas participaron en una erótica danza que imitaba el acto sexual, Rukia no fue consciente de apretarlo contra sí, sólo era consciente de la necesidad desnuda que la poseía, Ichigo deslizó la mano hasta su pubis y comenzó a acariciarla y a excitarla hasta llevarla casi al orgasmo, ella se agarró a su cuello y pasó las piernas alrededor de sus caderas, cuando él hundió su masculinidad en ella, se sintió desfallecer, perdida en su poder, en su fuerza... sintió el momento en que él alcanzó el clímax, el ligero estremecimiento de su cuerpo, Ichigo la besó dulcemente y continuó acariciándola durante un largo rato, después sin mediar palabra, abrió la ducha y fue enjabonando su cuerpo lentamente mientras el agua limpiaba la espuma, cuando él terminó, ella repitió el gesto.

\- **Comida** \- dijo ella, los ojos de Ichigo brillaban en la oscuridad

\- **¿Tienes hambre?** \- salió de la ducha y agarró una toalla con la que cubrió a Rukia

\- **Muchísima**

\- **Eso significa que no te va a gustar nada cuando te diga que la reserva es para las ocho y que hemos quedado con tres de mis socios y sus parejas para cenar** \- Rukia le besó la barbilla

\- **Te perdono**

**\- ¿De verdad?**

**\- Sí** \- sonrió malévolamente - **Me he comprado un vestido y unos zapatos, te vas a pasar toda la noche pensando en lo que no llevo debajo y vas a sufrir... mucho**

**\- Siempre tenemos la opción de marchamos pronto** \- Ichigo se quedó en el baño mientras ella se preparaba

La observó mientras se aplicaba desodorante y se ponía un tanga de seda, sintió que se excitaba de nuevo, así que decidió que era hora de ir a cambiarse, de otro modo, acabaría de nuevo con ella en sus brazos y no podía faltar a la cita, los negocios eran negocios.

Cuando Rukia salió del baño, Ichigo ya estaba casi preparado, sólo le faltaba ponerse la corbata y la chaqueta, Rukia fue al armario y sacó el vestido que se había comprado, se lo puso y se acercó a él.

\- **¿Te importa?** – le pidió seductoramente que le subiera la cremallera, él lo hizo y se dio cuenta de que no llevaba nada más que un tanga como ropa interior, efectivamente, se iba a volver loco toda la noche pensando en lo que no había debajo del vestido - **¿Qué te parece?** \- preguntó ella, se trataba de un diminuto vestido de encaje, en color crema, con forro de seda en el mismo tono y un pronunciado escote, los zapatos, de tacón alto y fino, iban a juego

\- **Tenías toda la razón** \- dijo él - **Va ser una tortura**

\- **Funciona en ambas direcciones** \- dijo ella con una sonrisa burlona, mientras lo miraba de arriba a abajo.

Llevaba un traje azul, de corte perfecto y confección exquisita, pero era mucho más que eso lo que a ella le gustaba, era el hombre en sí lo que alteraba todos sus circuitos, era alto y robusto, de espalda ancha, caderas estrechas y muslos musculosos, pero además, el interior no desmerecía para nada el exterior, se puso la chaqueta.

\- **¿Nos vamos?**

Tomaron un taxi y llegaron al restaurante sin tiempo para una copa previa. La velada fue agradable y sobre todo fructífera para Ichigo. Fue un verdadero placer para Rukia ver cómo él se movía en el mundo de los negocios, pues era hábil, muy hábil, un extraordinario, estratega que sabía cómo jugar con el contrincante. Era tenaz e íntegro al mismo tiempo, cualidades que sus socios admiraban sin duda. La cena terminó a eso de las once y se despidieron a la puerta del hotel, Ichigo estaba a punto de pedir un taxi cuando ella intervino.

\- **Nuestro hotel está allí mismo** \- señaló el edificio que se alzaba a lo lejos, había mucha gente paseando por la calle - **Hace una noche estupenda ¿Por qué no vamos andando?** \- Ichigo la miró extrañado

\- **¿Con esos tacones?**

\- **Son bastante cómodos** \- le aseguró - **La verdad es que no nos vendría mal bajar un poco la cena**

**\- Prefiero diez minutos en taxi que diez minutos andando** \- Rukia se rió

\- **¿Arto de energía?** \- preguntó con soma

\- **Algo así** \- respondió él

\- **Pensé que estabas en plena forma** \- le dijo – **Anda, vamos andando** – e Ichigo no pudo decir que no, pues nunca la había visto tan relajada y contenta, y eso le encantaba

Tardaron quince minutos, pues se detuvieron a observar el reflejo de las luces en el agua, el aire era fresco con un leve aroma a mar. Rukia se sentía feliz en sus brazos, una parte de ella habría deseado tanto que aquello hubiera sido real, la química que compartían tenía que ser más que mera pasión ¿Cómo podía ser que le importara tanto alguien al que hacía menos de una semana que conocía? Cada día que pasaba le resultaba más difícil separar la fantasía de la realidad ¿y él? ¿Cuánto había de fingimiento en sus actos? ¿Realmente, podía besar a una mujer sin sentir nada por ella? ¿Podía hacerle el amor con tan exquisita delicadeza sin sentir nada más que un placer sexual?

Si había afecto ¿qué tipo de afecto era? y lo que la martirizaba sobre todo era pensar cuándo llegaría el final de todo aquello ¿Qué era lo que ella realmente quería? ¿Deseaba una relación estable y duradera? No debía engañarse a sí misma, sabía que Ichigo no era de ésos, lo último que quería era una mujer y un montón de hijos, ella tampoco quería eso... o al menos, no lo había querido hasta entonces, hasta que lo había conocido a él.

Había sido feliz con su vida, hasta que Ichigo había entrado en ella, le gustaba llevar la galería con Uryū y estaba feliz en su apartamento y con la vida social que llevaba, pero de pronto, nada de eso importaba ya ¿Cómo se las arreglaría para vivir sin él?

\- **¿Seguimos?** \- Rukia salió de su ensimismamiento y lo agarró del brazo

\- **Sí, vamos**

Había cierta tristeza en sus ojos y en su corazón y esa misma tristeza inundaba su corazón mientras hicieron el amor a medianoche.

\- **¿Prefieres tomar el desayuno en el restaurante o que nos lo traigan?**

\- **En el restaurante** \- dijo Rukia - **Si nos quedamos, puede ser peligroso**

\- **¿Para quién?**

**\- Para ti, por supuesto** \- dijo ella - **Puedo acabar tentándote**

\- **¡Tiemblo de pavor ante la idea!**

\- **Haces bien, porque puedo llegar a ser realmente irresistible** \- lo amenazó ella, con una seductora sonrisa a la vez que salía de la cama

\- **¿Tienes algún plan para hoy?** \- le preguntó él con una sonrisa burlona y ella agarró los cojines y se los lanzó - **Si de verdad no quieres jugar, será mejor que te metas en la ducha, o no voy a ser capaz de resistirme**

Se duchó y se puso unos pantalones y una camiseta de color esmeralda, bajaron al restaurante y, después de un estupendo desayuno, pasaron casi dos horas en el acuario viendo la inmensa variedad de peces que allí tenían. Era una maravillosa mañana de verano, el sol brillaba intensamente y sólo había unas pequeñas nubes en el cielo y una leve brisa que aplacaba el calor.

Comieron en un maravilloso restaurante a la orilla del mar y tomaron un catamarán que los llevó en un pequeño crucero por la costa de Sidney. Las mansiones construidas en los acantilados gozaban sin duda de unas vistas excepcionales, el guía destacó dos de ellas por su notable arquitectura, Sidney era, además, conocido por su Teatro de la Ópera, una notable pieza de arquitectura, reconocible en todo el mundo, y por el Puente del Puerto, el trayecto fue muy agradable e Ichigo parecía cómodo y feliz en su compañía.

Había sustituido su habitual traje de chaqueta por unos pantalones y un polo, que remarcaba su musculatura y enfatizaba la anchura de sus hombros, Rukia no podía desviar su atención de él, de la calidez de su sonrisa, del leve roce de su mano cuando la tocaba... estaban a miles de kilómetros de distancia de la costa dorada y de Sōsuke, tampoco debía olvidarse de Orihime.

Allí no había necesidad alguna de fingir, entonces, ¿por qué Ichigo seguía tomándola de la mano haciendo el papel de enamorado? ¿Sólo por sexo? Rukia pensó que tal vez, debería haber insistido en tener habitaciones separadas ¿Por qué no lo había hecho entonces? la respuesta era demasiado sencilla: lo deseaba y quería estar con él.

Eran casi las cinco cuando regresaron al embarcadero, pasearon un rato por el puerto y finalmente se sentaron en uno de los cafés del paseo

\- **Podríamos comer algo aquí** \- sugirió Rukia, aquella era una zona popular y a ella le gustaba

\- **¿No quieres que volvamos al hotel, nos cambiemos de ropa y vayamos a algún carísimo restaurante?**

\- **No** \- respondió ella, Ichigo sonrió y en un pequeño café que estaba cercano comieron una gran mariscada con ensalada. Pronto empezó a anochecer y el paisaje fue cambiando y pasó a ser habitado por las sombras

\- **Podríamos ir a ver una película, o al teatro, o ir al casino** \- sugirió Ichigo, Rukia lo miró sonriente

\- **¿Me estás dando a elegir?**

\- **Por supuesto, anoche era una cuestión de negocios, no teníamos opciones** \- Rukia se rió.

\- **Bueno, no toda la noche** \- rió seductoramente, Ichigo le agarró la mano y enlazó sus dedos con los de ella

\- **Compórtate**

**\- Me comportaré durante un par de horas en el casino, pero luego** \- sonrió insinuante - **Luego voy a tentarte hasta hacerte pecar**

\- **¿Dos horas?**

**\- Dos horas para pensar en lo que vendrá después...**

Ichigo pensó que había valido la pena esperar, cuando ya la tenía dormida en sus brazos. En aquella ocasión, había sido ella la que había tomado las riendas y la que se había ocupado de darle todo el placer, la agarró con más fuerza y ella murmuró una adormilada protesta, que el acalló con una caricia, besó dulcemente sus cabellos hasta que, poco a poco, se durmió con ella.

\- **Quiero ir a The Rocks** \- dijo Rukia cuando Ichigo le preguntó qué quería hacer, su vuelo no salía hasta la tarde y podían aprovechar unas cuantas horas

\- **Cafés de moda, tiendas...**

\- **Ya sabes...** \- dijo ella con una sonrisa traviesa

Tomaron un taxi y pasaron unas cuantas horas paseando, estuvieron en el mercado callejero y eligieron un café para comer, luego regresaron al hotel, recogieron su equipaje y se encaminaron al aeropuerto. Cada hora que pasaba, se sentía más triste y más tensa, el fin de semana estaba a punto de concluir y presentía que allí se acababa un capítulo importante.

\- **Gracias** \- le dijo ella mientras esperaban a las maletas - **Ha sido un fin de semana estupendo**

Ichigo captó que algo le estaba sucediendo, y pensó que el motivo podía ser Sōsuke, su comportamiento era impredecible, no se sabía hasta dónde podía llegar, y sus padres no parecían capaces de hacer nada al respecto. Durante una semana, Ichigo había abandonado parte de sus compromisos de trabajo y se había limitado a tratar la mayor parte de sus asuntos por ordenador en lugar de ir a la oficina. Ichigo tomó las maletas y las puso en el carrito, cinco minutos después ya estaban en el BMW de camino a casa.

\- **¿Te importaría que hiciera una llamada?** \- preguntó Rukia en cuanto entró en el apartamento de Ichigo

\- **Claro que no, estás en tu casa. Yo necesito trabajar durante una hora, estaré en mi estudio.**

Llamó a su madre y a Uryū, luego, deshizo las maletas. Rukia se marchó a primera hora de la mañana a la galería y para mediodía ya había conseguido ponerse al día con todos los papeles. A la hora de la comida, se tomó un sándwich con un poco de agua mineral y comió en su oficina, aquella misma noche, tenía una fiesta en el Restaurant Omae XEX con un algunos de los socios de su padre.

Ya eran más de las cinco cuando llegó al apartamento de Ichigo, se dio una ducha, se maquilló, se peinó con una trenza, se puso un vestido de color azul cobalto y unos zapatos de tacón a juego, salió al salón.

\- **Ya estoy**

\- **Hay algo que me gustaría contarte antes de salir** \- la sonrisa de Rukia se desvaneció

\- **¿Son malas noticias?** – Ichigo negó con la cabeza, pero seguía serio

\- **Sōsuke**** ya no está en Tokyo, se ha marchado esta mañana, han puesto la casa en venta y la oficina de la empresa de sus padres que tenía aquí ha cerrado**

\- **¡Gracias a Dios!** \- dijo ella con la respiración entrecortada

\- **Según dicen, se han ido a vivir a Mallorca, así que todo había acabado** – dijo Ichigo con voz neutral, se veía indeciso, sin embargo ella no lo notó, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar

Ya no tendría que estar continuamente alerta, temerosa de cada sombra, aterrada cada vez que el teléfono sonaba, por fin podría volver a su vida normal. Ichigo la observó con detenimiento y captó cada uno de sus pensamientos, cuando notó de pronto que la expresión de Rukia se volvió triste, acababa de entender algo más. Ya no necesitaba la protección de Ichigo ¿Qué quería decir eso? ¿Tenía que darle las gracias y desaparecer, como si nada hubiera sucedido?

\- **Las noticias han levantado un río de especulaciones** \- dijo él – **Quería contártelo yo, antes de que oyeras una versión ajena**

\- **Gracias** \- dijo ella, Ichigo sintió que ella se alejaba y notó su incertidumbre - **Será mejor que nos vayamos** \- continuó Rukia - **Mi madre nos pidió que estuviéramos allí a las seis y media**

Hacía una noche estupenda, pero a Rukia le daba igual, no se sentía capaz de disfrutar de nada. Ichigo detuvo el coche frente al restaurante y dejó que el valet se ocupara del aparcamiento, Rukia suspiró, una vez dentro, tendría que actuar como si la vida fuera maravillosa... y en aquel momento, no lo era.

No la ayudó en absoluto descubrir que Orihime estaba allí, en compañía de uno de los socios de su padre, el champán no era un buen aliado con el estómago vacío y tampoco tenía hambre, a pesar de que el buffet tenía un aspecto exquisito, pero mientras todos se llenaban los platos, ella sólo pudo llevarse a la boca un par de bocados de ensalada y dos gambas. Trató de mantener una agradable conversación con otros comensales, pero su cabeza estaba centrada en Ichigo y se sentía incapaz de escuchar y contestar. Ausente y pensativa, agarró una copa de champán.

\- **¿Rukia? - **¡Cielo santo! Tenía que concentrarse o acabaría por ser maleducada con alguien. Miró al otro lado de la mesa y vio a Orihime

\- **Perdona ¿qué decías?**

\- **Me marcho a Sidney mañana, a pasar un par de semanas allí con unos amigos antes de volver a mi hogar - **¿Sidney, Atenas...? ¿Qué quería decir aquello? ¿Acaso se había dado por vencida?

\- **Estoy segura de que Sidney te encantara** – dijo Rukia - **Hay muchísimas cosas que ver…**

\- **¡La verdad es que estoy ansiosa por hacer ese viaje!**

Rukia consiguió sobrevivir al resto de la velada, pero no tenía muy claro cómo lo logró, además, consiguió comer algo, tomarse varios vasos de agua y dos cafés. Ya eran más de las once cuando dio por concluida la velada donde se despidieron todos en el recibidor del restaurante. El valet llevó el coche de Ichigo y partieron hacia su casa. Rukia estuvo en silencio durante todo el trayecto.

Al llegar al apartamento de Ichigo, tuvo una extraña sensación de vacío al pensar que aquella sería la última vez que dormiría allí, Rukia tenía la sensación de estar a punto de romperse en miles de pedazos.

«**Mañana...**» pensó. ¡Dios santo! No quería pensar en lo que sucedería al día siguiente. Ichigo se aproximó a ella y le acarició la mejilla, luego deslizó la mano por su nuca y le sujetó la cabeza para imprimir sobre sus labios un amoroso beso. Rukia se dejó llevar, todo su cuerpo se entregó a él e hicieron el amor apasionadamente, con un deseo salvaje y primitivo.

Después, Rukia reposó en brazos de su amado, sus dos corazones latiendo al unísono, esperó a que él se hubiera dormido para levantarse, se fue a la cocina y se bebió dos vasos de agua para apaciguar el efecto de la cafeína, pero no estaba dispuesta a pasarse horas en vela tumbada en la cama. Fue al salón, se sentó junto al mirador y se acurrucó en un rincón, desde allí podía ver el cielo y el todo Tokyo.

\- **¿En qué piensas?** \- Rukia se volvió al oír la voz de Ichigo, el estómago se le encogió al sentir sus brazos alrededor de la cintura

\- **Todo ha acabado bien** \- dijo ella - **Los ****Kyōraku - Aizen**** se han marchado y...**

\- **Y Orihime ha reconsiderado sus opciones y ha decidido que yo no soy una de ellas** \- dijo Ichigo, mientras apoyaba suavemente la barbilla en su cabeza

«**¿Y dónde quedamos nosotros dos en todo esto?**» se preguntó ella, e inmediatamente se respondió a sí misma «**¿Dónde crees tú, necia? Tú vuelves a tu apartamento e Ichigo, regresa a Karakura o se traslada a Francia o cualquier otro país, donde te prometerá llamarte, y hasta puede que lo haga, una o dos veces, pero muy pronto tendrá dos o tres hermosas mujeres que le hagan olvidar los buenos momentos contigo, mientras tú te irás rompiendo en miles de pequeños pedazos**» La sola idea de que Ichigo pudiera estar con alguna otra mujer hacía que se sintiera enferma.

\- **Tengo que darte las gracias** \- le dijo Rukia - **Por todo lo que has hecho para protegerme de S****ōsuke**

Era una noche llena de estrellas y, a lo lejos, a menos de un kilómetro de distancia, la torre de Tokyo resaltaba por encima de todas las luces de neón «**Si lo intento de verdad y con fuerza, lograré contar las estrellas que hay en el cielo hoy, y tal vez, deba pedirles algún deseo, aunque sé que los deseos sólo se hacen realidad en los cuentos de hadas**» pensó Rukia.

\- **Me has dado las gracias con creces**

¿Había un cierto tono burlón en su voz? Claro que le había dado las gracias, con su cuerpo y con toda su alma, entregándose por completo cada vez que hacían el amor, incluso había llegado a creer en algún momento que todo aquello había podido significar más que un mero pasatiempo para él.

\- **Mañana por la mañana volveré a mi apartamento** \- le anunció ella, ¿Era aquélla su voz? Sonaba densa, grave, rasgada, como si perteneciera a otra persona

\- **No** \- El corazón de Rukia se detuvo de golpe, luego se aceleró

\- **¿Qué quieres decir con NO?** \- Posó las manos sobre los hombros de ella

\- **¿Quieres irte?** \- ¿Cómo podía hacerle semejante pregunta? Se quedó quieta, completamente inmóvil y en silencio - **¿Rukia?**

\- **Yo... bueno...** \- era incapaz de decir algo coherente - **¿Qué es lo que estás sugiriendo?**

\- **Quiero que te vengas conmigo cuando vaya a Nueva York** \- Rukia lo miraba desconcertada, una vena latía ansiosa en su sien

«Vete», le decía una voz interior «Disfruta del momento y no te preocupes de lo que vaya a suceder después» Pero ¿qué sucedería la próxima vez que se fuera acercando el final? ¿Sería mejor entonces que ahora? No, sería mucho peor, se dijo, la vida no daba garantías de nada, pero si se alejaba de su lado en esos momentos, no sabría lo que el futuro le habría deparado, sólo había una posible respuesta.

\- **Sí, iré** – dijo, Ichigo la besó amorosamente y ella quiso llorar, llorar amargamente, pero notó el beso de Ichigo diferente, como con una decisión

\- **Hay algo más** \- continuó él apartándose ligeramente de sus labios y posando uno de sus dedos sobre su boca, la miró intensamente y después, con voz dulce y firme dijo - **Quiero que te cases conmigo**

Los ojos de Michelle se abrieron como platos y se quedó paralizada, «**¡¿QUÉ?!**» gritó su mente en pleno shock, solo atino a abrir la boca y después para ahogar un grito de emoción y de incredulidad, la cubrió con las manos.

Ichigo esperaba pacientemente por su respuesta, por un momento pensó que ella huiría y como no estaba dispuesto a perderla iría por ella, ya pensaría en una estrategia para que aceptara, pero todo plan para convencerla se esfumó cuando escucho su respuesta.

\- **Sí** \- Ichigo sonrió

\- **¿Sin más?** \- Rukia agitó la cabeza confusa y feliz

\- **Sin más...**

\- **¿Qué te parecería celebrar la boda del sábado dentro de dos semanas, en el jardín del hotel de tus padres?** \- le preguntó Ichigo, Rukia calculó mentalmente el tiempo

\- ¿**Dos días antes de Navidad? ¡A mi madre le va a dar un ataque!** \- Ichigo la acarició

\- **No, sólo se va a poner muy contenta **

**\- Ichigo...** – empezó Rukia, pero él la cortó

\- **Te amo Rukia** \- le dijo – **te amo y me gusta todo en ti: tu sonrisa, el sonido de tu voz, como peleamos y me llevas la contraria, el modo en que me lo das todo, te necesito conmigo el resto de mi vida, día y noche, para siempre** \- Rukia cerró los ojos en un intento por contener las lágrimas

\- **Supe que me traerías problemas desde la primera vez que te vi**

\- **Me** **viste como un arrogante hombre que tomaba el control sobre tu vida** \- Rukia se rió

\- **Sí, algo así **\- dijo ella - **Siempre estabas ahí... por suerte para mí**

\- **Es el destino...** \- tomó su rostro entre las manos y la besó - **Es él el que nos puso en el mismo sitio, a la misma hora e hizo que nos encontráramos**

\- **¿Me equivoco si pienso que nunca pensaste que esto sería sólo temporal?**

**\- No, no te equivocas.**

**\- ¿Cuándo decidiste...**

**\- Cuando llegué a la casa de los ****Kyōraku - Aizen**** aquel día y te vi, supe que quería ser parte de tu vida…**

**\- ¿Por qué? - **Ichigo sonrió, esa sonrisa sensual y perturbadora

\- **Instinto, luego el destino me dio una buena carta**

\- **Que no dudaste en jugar**

**\- ¿Te parece mal?** – ella negó con la cabeza y lo abrazó feliz

\- **Te amo** \- le dijo con toda sinceridad e Ichigo la apretó mas contra él - **Siempre lo haré – **se quedaron así pocos minutos hasta que Ichigo se separó un poco. Rukia notó el brillo en sus ojos

\- **Vuelve conmigo a la cama**

\- **¿A dormir?** – dijo pícara

\- **Bueno, lo de dormir llegará, no te preocupes después de unas cuantas horas**

Ichigo había acertado al decir que su madre estaría encantada con la noticia, Hisana la besó primero y luego Byakuya le dio un conmovido abrazo.

Los días de preparación de la boda fueron absolutamente frenéticos, por suerte, una gran capacidad de organización hizo posible que el día de la boda fuera absolutamente perfecto.

Hubo las correspondientes sonrisas y lágrimas cuando el sacerdote los proclamó marido y mujer, luego vinieron las fotos, la tarta y una recepción informal para completar la tarde. Por fin, llego el momento en que los novios se montaron en el Cadillac que los conduciría al The Capitol Hotel Tokyu para pasar la noche de bodas. A la mañana siguiente, tomarían un vuelo para Nueva York.

\- **Lo hemos conseguido** \- dijo Rukia mientras hacían el trayecto hasta el hotel, Ichigo tomó su mano y se la besó

\- **¿En algún momento pensaste que no lo conseguiríamos?**

\- **Nunca** \- sonrió ella - **Mi madre y tú forman un estupendo equipo**

Ichigo besó el dedo en que tenía la alianza y dio gracias a Dios por haberle dado una mujer como aquélla. Pensó en lo cerca que había estado de no haber viajado a Tokyo y la idea le provocó un escalofrío, eso habría supuesto no haber conocido nunca a Rukia y no haber encontrado a aquella mujer excepcional con la que quería compartir el resto de su vida. Nunca antes la había visto tan hermosa, con su velo blanco y su vestido de novia, que resaltaba aún más su belleza, un hombre podría perderse fácilmente en aquellos deliciosos ojos violetas.

\- **¿Quieres champán?** \- Rukia miró al hombre que tenía a su lado, había en él una fuerza inherente, indomable, que sólo unos pocos poseían

\- **No **\- respondió y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro

\- **¿Estás cansada?**

**\- Un poco**

**\- Pediré que nos lleven la cena a la habitación** \- Rukia sonrió

\- **Me parece muy bien** \- Ichigo le acarició el pelo

\- **Después de la reunión en Nueva York, nos vamos dos semanas a París** – anunció él, Rukia levantó la cabeza sorprendida

\- **¿París?**

**\- Sí, así es, será nuestra luna de miel** \- Rukia se rió

\- **Ahora sé por qué me enamoré de ti**

**\- ¿Por mí irresistible encanto?** \- preguntó él con soma

\- **No, porque debajo de todo tu dinero y poder está lo que te hace ser tú, sin más**

Rukia había conseguido dejar todo arreglado, había dejado su apartamento a una inmobiliaria para que se lo alquilaran, Uryū y ella habían buscado una sustituta que se encargara de su trabajo y habían encontrado a la persona adecuada. Trataría de estar siempre en contacto con Uryū, pues en una época como la presente, las distancias ya no eran un impedimento para nada. Ya era casi de noche cuando llegaron a su destino.

Al subir a la habitación, había flores, champán, fruta y una extensa selección de chocolates y bombones. Rukia obvio todo eso y se lanzó en brazos de su esposo, él la besó generosamente y ella lo correspondió igual.

\- **¡Podría acostumbrarme fácilmente a esto! **

\- **¿A las suites nupciales?**

\- **No, estar día y noche contigo, a compartir, a vivir contigo, a la felicidad… al amor**

\- **Es para ti y para siempre** \- dijo él y la besó de nuevo mientras le quitaba lentamente la ropa, sus ojos lo delataban, el deseo que desprendían era tanta que casi se podía tocar, así que ella trató de jugar con él

\- **Asumo que no va a haber comida de momento**

\- **¿Tienes hambre?** – se quejó él, ella solo se rió y lo tumbó en la cama, tomándolo desprevenido, la mirada que le dedicó su esposa hizo que su temperatura corporal aumentara considerablemente

\- **Sólo de ti** \- respondió ella «**Para siempre, sólo tú**» pensó

El amor, el más precioso de los regalos de la vida era suyo y para siempre.

.

**FIN**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Bueno, pues esto es todo, de nuevo les agradezco de todo corazón a todos los que leyeron hasta aquí y, de nuevo, espero puedan leer la historia original también. Les mando un abrazo enorme.

Se cuidan!


End file.
